Dark Moon
by Vyrian D
Summary: As though reading his thought, Ayanami whispered softly to his ear: "Yes, Teito Klein. You have betrayed him. You are mine, forever." Pairing: Mainly FrauTei. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ah, again I have to go through this. No, the characters aren't mine, but the plot is!**

Well, to all who have read my previous story before, I warmly welcome you again. Though I know I'm not the best writer out there, I'm so very thankful for all of you who have read Bloods and reviewed the last chapter. I tried to reply everyone's review, but unfortunately, some of you aren't member.

If any of you listed here read this, then I'm very happy because that means you're (again) reading my work. For those who have reviewed but not listed here, I'm pretty sure I've replied you all, but either way, I'm happy if any of you returned :D

Yuki: Thanks but the sequel won't be anytime soon =P

No0b: Yeah, last, but here I am again with new story XD

* * *

><p>The sky shone dark blue as Change, in her crescent form hovered serenely above an empty town. Darkness had claimed every corner of the street where the frail arms of moonlight couldn't penetrate. Often, the pitiful whining of starved dogs was heard. Beggars retreated into their pitiful excuse for blankets as midnight wind blew colder.<p>

As the night carried on the faint sound of a sole tapping against asphalt echoed like an odd and eerie metronome in the deserted street. A figure, tall, lithe and muscular appeared humming to the beat of his footsteps. His bright blonde hair danced under the light of the moon, contrasting with his all-black outfit.

Once in a while, he'd stop, sniffing the air. When he'd paused in his step, a beggar awoke, hoping to get some coins from the man. Their eyes met. Confident blue orbs stared coolly into the beggar's dark brown. Without anything being said, the beggar retreated back into his sleep area, knowing the look in the man's eyes. He wouldn't get even a cent from the beautiful blonde.

The tall blonde resumed his walk, nose still was sniffling the air. Once again, he stopped, but this time, abruptly.

"Blood," said him, catching metallic smell of the red fluid that hug heavily in the air.

His baritone voice was gracefully beautiful like a song in the lonely night. The urgency in that tone, however, was the only important thing to be noted at the time.

The man snapped his head toward a nearby building, eyes gleaming hungrily like a predator.

On the rooftop of the building where the black-clad blonde man had his eyes, a boy, roughly fourteen or fifteen stood. His green eyes gleamed against plaster smooth skin, a pale ray of moon lighting up his form as he watched the man at his feet writhe in the grasp of death's dance.

The boy stood so still, almost like a statue. His soft brown hair was flapping wildly behind, unable to fight the strong current of wind. His eyes were fixed on the bloodied body near his feet. A pair of pale hands clenched tightly beside his trembling body.

Clamping his eyes shut, the boy murmured a soft prayer to the dead man. He opened his eyes, glancing one more time at the body then put a white flower on top of the dead man's chest, whispering an unheard apology, then swiftly ran toward the fence and jumped down into the darkness.

Right that second after the boy was gone; the blonde man arrived, finding only the soulless body of a mid-thirty raven man. On his chest, a white flower had turned half-red from the blood. From all this darkness, the blonde could only see black stained white, but he had been in this kind of world for far too long to know that it was blood.

Picking up the flower, he absentmindedly fiddled with the crown, inspecting a small red footprint leaving body.

Smiling, he crushed the flower in his palm.

"I will find you, wherever you are my smart little mouse."

* * *

><p>Morning came like a painful revelation to Teito. He was dead tired from his night job and the morning light hurt his eyes like hell. The sound of chirping birds didn't help either. It made his head pounded like a beaten old drum.<p>

Suppressing a yawn, Teito stretched his sore muscles, thinking how he regretted last night's careless action. He shouldn't have jumped down from the roof. His legs were all wobbly and the jolt from the landing affected his body to the brain.

Regretful he might be, but he knew he had no choice at the time. He sensed someone's presence, a dangerous one, probably a hunter. Being in this line of work, Teito often faced dangers. The dangers varied, but the most dangerous one was the 'hunter'. As the name stated, they hunted assassins like him.

Honestly, Teito wasn't too fond of his current job but he wasn't stupid enough to cross Ayanami. To the brunette, Ayanami was both his savior and a man he must never defy. On the outside, Ayanami may appear like your normal beautiful man. However, the darkness in that man was deeper even than hell.

Shaking the thought, the boy climbed down lazily from his bed. His brown hair was sticking out in an unruly mess. Looking up to the mirror, he noticed a purplish bruise on his left shoulder, near the collarbone. He jumped down the roof to avoid getting caught, but hit his shoulder to a thick branch before landing. Now it swelled a little.

_It's a good thing it wasn't my right,_ he thought sourly. If the bruise was on his right, it would be hard to do his night job.

Actually, from the stabbing pain he felt after curiously poking the bruise, he might not be able to properly lift a weapon. Worst of all, his favorite weapon of choice was a gun. He never choose a big one, preferring a smaller for easier hiding, but the impact from firing it might deepen hurt the wound.

Teito reached up to the medicine cabinet above with his good arm and took a white box with 'first aid' letter on the front. He opened the lid, carelessly dug the piles of unknown medicines until his hand found what he was searching for: a yellow, transparent bottle with black liquid inside.

When he opened the bottle, the smell of disinfectant filled the small bathroom. Teito had never liked that smell. It was ranked two after blood's metallic smell.

Carefully, the brunette draped a wet towel to the bruise. The cool towel felt comfortable against his heated skin.

Frowning slightly, Teito poured the black liquid to a clean cloth and then took off the towel. From the corner of his eyes, he could still see the swelling. Although it wasn't that big but hurt a lot more than it looked.

Despite his careful press on the bruise, Teito was unable to suppress hisses of pain slipping from his lips. It was like someone was poking his wound with needles. Tears formed on the corner of his eyes and fell involuntarily. Fortunately, the pain lasted only for a minute. After that, he already felt better. Though he still could not hold something heavy with his left arm, it wasn't as bad as before.

The brunette quickly but still cautiously put on his uniform. He never managed to like the black clothing, seeing it similar to funeral cloth. Chuckling at the thought, he realized how suitable it was to him. Teito was an assassin at night and during the day, he attended military school. For as long as he could remember, his life always revolved around death.

The idea of having to spend his whole life in this line of job scared him sometimes. It wasn't like he was scared of death. On the contrary, at times he welcomed it. However, this kind of life style often endangered him and those around him and he was scared of losing anyone.

Once, he thought he would never have that important 'somebody' but alas, he had.

Teito's world changed, from A to Z, all because of his best friend, Mikage. The cheerful and happy-go-lucky blonde classmate was the first to come to his aid whenever the other students came to spat their jealousy at him. Teito wasn't all that grateful at first. He found the blonde annoying. However, along with time, he grew to care about him.

Their personality was of the exact opposite. Mikage was like a bright sunshine, a day in the world. Teito, on the other hand was nothing but darkness, a night without moon. It was bizarre how Mikage ever put any attention to the brunette.

Teito glanced up to the mirror one last time to fix his bed hair, nodding as he finally put down a handful of stubborn hair. When he satisfied, he put back the first aid box to the top of the cabinet and grabbed his bag. Without a second look, he slipped out of from the door and locked it. Today was going to be a long day for him and he could already feel the coming of another headache.

* * *

><p>Frau was annoyed, very, terribly annoyed. First, he lost his target last night, not that it mattered much to him. It would only make things interesting for him, but Bastien didn't think so. The raven gave him nearly an hour scolding and a few hard kicks. He was tired and ached but wasn't given chance to sleep a bit.<p>

Next, when he thought he would finally escape the clutch of his foster father, he was caught by the swarm of screaming girls. They were loud and practically creating noise pollution around him. Frau liked women and vice verse, but only this time he truly wished they would all disappeared from his sight.

"Sorry girls, I'm already late," said him with concealed irritation.

Swiftly, he slipped away from the crowd and jogged to his working place: Barsburgh Military School. His long, black coat was flapping wildly along with his quick steps. Without glancing back even once, he arrived at the gate. Many of the students had arrived.

Smiling, he waved to some who greeted him. Then his eyes caught a flock of silky brown hair.

_'Teito Klein',_ he smiled secretly.

Frau was always so fond of that boy for good reasons. The brunette, despite the small-built, was very quick and perceptive when it came to combat. Though not much could be said for his knowledge in theory, as long as he could excel his practical class, it was all mattered to the blonde.

Casually, the blonde walked toward the lonely brunette. Frau nearly always found him alone, except for a few times with Mikage. Apparently the brunette was hated by most students for being the teachers' pet. Worse, it appeared that Ayanami, commander of the elite force was interested at him.

"Good morning, Teito."

The sudden greeting stopped Frau in his track. Unruly mess of golden strands appeared from beside the brunette. Mikage, Teito Klein's one and only best friend came and always so cheerful. Sometimes he made Frau a bit jealous. That boy was always so happy and seemed to worry about nothing.

Playfully, he slung a hand to the shorter boy. It was his usual gesture but the other boy's response was a bit different from usual. For a short moment, Teito's countenance turned from the usual cool façade to a grimace of pain. It lasted for just a second but it didn't escape Frau's expert eyes. His job, the real job, required him to be attentive to his surroundings. He never let the smallest change escaped his eyes, especially when it came to the student he was interested in.

Frau held great attention toward the boy not for a reason many people often thought. It was true he found the boy greatly amusing at times, but rather than that, Frau suspected Teito. Frau was a teacher during day but his true profession was a hunter. As the name suggested, he hunted, not animal but human: assassins. The latter was also the reason he worked here. The group he was working with had decided that the school was most probably the hidden headquarter of the assassin group.

When he first met Teito Klein, when he first saw the boy fight, he immediately made a mental note. It was a military school so it was pretty common to see one fought well. However, Teito gave off a certain feeling Frau couldn't describe. To put it simply, Teito Klein reeked of death and blood.

"I see you two are energetic as usual." Frau greeted the two boys casually. He noted from the corner of his eyes, Teito's brief surprised look.

"Good morning, Frau – er – sir?"

"Frau's fine." The blonde waved off the formality. "And the first period is my combat class, right?"

The blonde boy nodded enthusiastically. He was always so excited during Frau's class. For one, no one dared to mess with the brunette under Frau's eyes and secondly, similar with Teito, Mikage was one of Frau's favorite.

Smiling, he gave the boy affectionate pat on the shoulder and then finally turned to look at the shorter boy.

"Teito, come with me for a sec, and Mikage, don't be late!"

Without waiting for their confirmation, Frau walked off toward a smaller gate to the side. It leaded to infirmary, teacher's office and lounge. Mikage waved and ran off to the main building which consisted of student's classrooms, combat field, and various training grounds.

Teito waited until his friend was gone from his sight before finally turned around and quietly followed the taller blonde. Frau didn't stop for him but he seemed to slow down to allow Teito to catch up. They walked in silent until they reached infirmary.

The place was silent and empty. The doctor was always gone somewhere, though Frau knew he would find the petite doctor in the garden. The blonde had known him for a long enough time to remember his hobby. They were both sent by group to investigate the school along with another man, and the three of them were best friends.

Motioning the boy to sit, he grabbed a bottle of disinfectant, water-proof bandage and clean cotton-ball. Pulling a chair, he sat down in front of the boy.

"Take off your shirt," ordered him shortly.

"Ex-excuse me?"

Frau groaned inwardly. Castor had often reminded him not to cut his words too short because it always caused misunderstanding, but sadly, he always forgot.

"I mean, let me inspect your shoulder. It's hurt, isn't it?"

The blonde saw Teito's fingers twitched but his expression betrayed nothing.

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Would you rather have me stripped you down?"

This time the boy couldn't hide behind his mask. His cheek rapidly grew hotter as pink painted his face to the ear. Frau found the phenomenon so much amusing; he couldn't help but tease the boy now and then.

Still smirking, Frau motioned the boy to resign his fate to the man's hand. Frau really had to restrain himself from bursting out laughing, seeing the boy's involuntary pout.

"I won't eat you, so relax," assured him.

The boy obediently yet still hesitantly sat down and stripped half-naked. What greeted Frau behind the uniform wasn't the soft skin of a boy his age. Teito Klein's body was well built despite the lithe form. He might not have the most muscular body but it was visible he had trained his body well.

Frau took his sweet time, slow and careful, to inspect the boy. To say he was mesmerized was an understatement. Frau was known to many as a womanizer and this was his first time ever being captivated by a body without boobs. It hurt his pride a little.

Stupid pride being put aside, the blonde felt deep disappointment. It was such a pity for such beautiful skin to have cuts everywhere. Some had have healed, leaving only darkening scar, but many more was healing. The man had seen many student of this school fought and wounded, but none had cuts as many as this boy before him. Frau had long suspected this boy being one of the assassins he was looking for, but now his suspicion grew stronger.

Tearing his lustful gaze off the body, the blonde focused all his attention to the shoulder. It had been warped carelessly with clean bandage but Frau could still see the purplish skin underneath. Carefully, he tore off the bandage, inspecting the wound.

_'The bone's safe'_

The teacher took a clean cloth and wet it with warm water. Effortlessly, he wriggled the water from the cloth and carefully wiped the wound.

"Do you need painkiller?" asked the man when the boy hissed in pain. Teito shook his head weakly so Frau continued to clean the wound. When he was done, he expertly applied medicine to the skin and warped it neatly back with the bandage. When he was done, he finally asked the question that had been floating in his head like a disease. "What happen?"

There was silence. Frau almost thought he wouldn't be getting any answer. Yet he was wrong.

"…just some training."

"Training…huh?"

"I often did that with my guardian. This time we had mock fight on the roof. I jumped down but the shoulder got hit by branch."

_'Seems honest but smells like lies,'_Frau mentally took a note of the boy's voice and countenance as he confessed. Teito was avoiding his scrutinizing gaze. That might be from uneasiness of Frau's stare or probably guilty conscience, but either way, Frau decided to drop it at that.

"I'm interested to know what kind of _training_ you are having, but the bell has rung. I'll see you back in the field."

Frau gave him a brief ruffle before shooing the boy off. From the corner of his eyes, the blonde note how the boy's annoyed expression changed to his usual cold façade. The brunette turned away almost immediately and walked out of the room. However before he closed the door, he murmured a shy 'thanks' and ran off, leaving Frau frozen on his seat.

_'Huh, that is one cute little mouse to hunt,'_ thought him with a smile.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this time I'm picking a hunter and assassin story. FraTo still makes the cutest couple ever ehehehehe<p>

I hope for some review if you want me to continue! After all, what's the point of writing if no one wants to read, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine! Teito and Frau will never be mine…but I can at least toy with them…mwahahahahaha XD**

**For some reason, I have always forget to write that whatever thing I have written that people think 'awesome', it's all thanks to my kind and awesome beta, Yayubaru1!**

I believe I have forgotten to reply my readers LOL so I'll reply you all here!

GrimmXEchelonXCKZJXNut: Uh-huh! I hope you like it!

Gaggahe: Aww…thanks for the wait! Here's the next chapter!

Tansku94: *Evil grin* a LOT of things my dear *smirk*

suzukie Chan: Thank you very much. Here's the second chap =D

Tsuki94: Hello again! *bear hug* I'm so happy to see you again!

bored411: thanks so much for the praise. I hope this one won't disappoint you.

Yuki: *hug* thanks! You're always so sweet!

dobrox10: I will! Here's the next chapter!

No0b: Uh-huh! And I'm so happy to see you again!

Anonymous: You read them all! Thanks a lot! I hope I won't disappoint you!

* * *

><p>Hakuren Oak was in bad mood. When he heard he was going to be made Frau's assistant, he was in seventh heaven but that joy shattered in a matter of seconds. Why in seventh hell, did that Teito brat have to be in the class he was going to help?<p>

Ever since Hakuren met his junior, he hadn't liked the brunette. Teito had done nothing to him, and yet... Hakuren supposed it was his attitude that irked him. The green-eyed boy was brilliant. He was good, could be considered one of the best, in the academy. It was obvious many would envy him and try to piss him off. Hakuren had seen one student throw a bowl of hot soup at the brunette. That kind of cowardly attitude was what would normally piss Hakuren off but what annoyed him more at the time was Teito Klein did nothing. Some would say it was mature or some other nice shit, but to the senior blonde, Teito was stupid for not fighting back. Hakuren knew he was capable of beating all of them easily.

Yet the shorter boy did nothing. It was only when his best friend, a junior blonde named Mikage, was treated the same way that he finally snapped. He beat every one of them and was only left with a small scratch to his left cheek. The boy's skill was truly superb and worthy for being any teacher's favorite boy.

Hakuren liked strong people and based on that he obviously should like the boy, if not for that tendency of his. One word suitable to describe the boy would be 'suicidal'. He was too selfless to be in the world full of war. One like him would only move when his treasured people were harmed. The brunette wasn't suited to stay in the military yet here he was.

Be that as it may Hakuren couldn't tolerate half-ass dedication, thus he hated the brunette. If there was any reason to like him, it would be Teito Klein's unshakeable loyalty toward friends.

Still sulking, Hakuren entered the combat field. He held his head high and walked in proudly. His countenance immediately brightened upon seeing his favorite teacher. The blonde man grinned and waved to him. The younger blonde blushed lightly and then gave a polite nod and a small smile as response.

Hakuren silently took a place not too far behind Frau, waiting as the older man inspected the students. He recognized Teito Klein immediately for he was place in the front, mostly due to his height. Right behind him was a man, taller than Teito but still shorter than Hakuren. To the brunette's left was another blonde, familiar face to Hakuren. It was Shuri Oak, his cousin and yet he hated the boy. _Surrounded by light haired boys really made Teito Klein stand out like a sore thumb_, Hakuren mused silently.

Frau's throat clearing brought him back his concentration. Hakuren focused his attention to the tallest blonde, preparing to memorize anything important. Frau was, however, only grinned and dropped variety of guns.

"Pick your favored weapon. This is going to be your first semester's exam. I have taught you all the basic you needed to know. So here's the test: you'll each be given ten rounds. If you complete them all, you will be given another 10 and a further target. Repeat until you've reached a hundred shots. If anyone can surpass ninety-five shots I'll exempt you from all shooting classes and give a full-mark for each."

To say Hakuren was surprised was an understatement. He had heard how extreme Frau's classes were but never had he thought it would be up to this level of craziness. To tell the truth, Hakuren was the best of his grade for shooting practice and he had never passed ninety two shots. And with his record alone, he was called the 'shooting devil'.

Murmurs of uneasiness and diffidence began to spread like wild fire among the student. Even the other assistants seemed shocked; no one was left with a passive expression; except for two: Teito Klein and Mikage, the blonde boy behind him. Hakuren secretly glanced to the teacher, hoping to get a hint from him. The said man simply smiled, though for a minute, Hakuren believed he saw him stare meaningfully to Teito Klein.

"Right, no more talking and start picking!" ordered the teacher.

Before Hakuren could interpret the older man's stare, the exam had begun and it kept him busy enough to forget the whole thing. Sound of gunshots echoed in the training ground continuously like unharmonious symphony. Hakuren soon found himself bored. None of the student he inspected had reached even forty shots, not even his own stupid cousin. The idiot didn't even pass the first ten shots, for God's sake!

From the look of the other assistant examiners, Hakuren could tell no one had yet reached at least sixty shots, none except for the students Frau personally picked to examine. There were only six of them, including the brunette and his blonde friend and two of them had already stopped at seventy shots. Currently, Frau was inspecting the third person while most of the assistants had nearly done with their share of students.

Hakuren on the other hand, had gotten pretty crappy students. They shot irregularly fast and ended up failing at nearly fifty shots at most. With the rapid speed of their failing, Hakuren found him finishing the exam and now watching Frau's.

The combat teacher had really shown them, the seniors who were chosen as his assistants, how to differentiate difference of people's skills. Most of his chosen student had small built, yet distinctly lethal. By the time it was Mikage's turn, nearly all of the assistants had done their job. They watched in awe as the blonde boy trampled down the record of seventy shots to eighty-seven. That made him the second after Hakuren.

As if the surprise wasn't enough, Frau called the last boy: Teito Klein. The smallest built of all, yet Hakuren knew, from the look of Frau's eyes, he was the deadliest. The brunette had chosen two small and simply designed magnums.

Hakuren had known for long that the boy was nothing like the weakling the rumor said. He had seen him fought. He had known, yet Hakuren was rendered speechless when the boy started shooting. Using the two guns on both hands, he easily stole sixty shots in less than ten minutes and the record continued until it finally reached ninety when the barrel finally emptied.

"No more ammo," said him lightly as if no one noticed the obvious.

"Here," answered the teacher. From his inside pocket, he took out another gun, similar type of gun as Teito's, but looked heavier and bigger. "There are at least ten bullets so it'll be enough." The man continued, as if certain his favorite boy would breeze through the remaining ten shots.

The boy took the gun, feeling the weight as it fitted down in his hand. The design wasn't something you often see. His finger traced the line engraved on the colt. Silver lines snaked around the tip as gold slithered across the silver to the base of the colt.

Taking his stance, Teito Klein prepared to fire the gun again. Cold sweat drenched the back of his black uniform, making only invisible dark spot on it. His hand began to shake lightly just by lifting the gun. The bruised shoulder throbbed and he felt faint. Teito's vision was already blurry from pain but he forced his eyes to aim.

A push from his forefinger and bullet flied to the center of the target. Quickly, nearly automatically, his thumb drew the safety lock and prepared to fire the second bullet.

The new gun was undeniably more powerful than two of his choosing, however, the power didn't come without consequences. Teito wasn't used to the gun. It weight so much, more than his, and the impact was greater. He had just had his second fire and his hand already shaking and weak.

The gun slipped out from his hand and dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Between the swaying vision and his slipping conscious, Teito barely heard voices. One was Mikage's and strangely, Hakuren's. Before he could ask them what they were about to say, darkness claimed him forcefully and he fell to his back.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

It was already evening when Teito woke up and found himself alone in the infirmary. The room was slightly dark but the half-opened window allowed evening sun light to pass through the curtain. Teito glanced outside to the flower garden. The sky was burning with violent orange and red, it made him nauseous. The color made him remember blood. It was only yesterday when he killed that poor raven. He didn't even know what wrong the raven did.

The brunette rolled to his right side to sit. He was afraid to further worsen the wound but apparently he already had. It wasn't his intention to put more burdens on his left shoulder but he simply couldn't let anyone underestimate him, especially not in his very own forte. He had hoped the exam would end when he ran out of ammo, if it wasn't for that cursed teacher!

When he handed his gun, Teito saw a flash of curiosity and eagerness in the blonde's blue eyes. The boy had a feeling that somehow, everything wasn't a coincidence. Frau had purposely put him on the bottom of the list so that the bullets wound ran out during Teito's turn and then Frau could see the boy use the man's gun.

Teito could feel it; Frau had his eyes on his every movement throughout the session. It was distracting yet Teito found no reason to complain. It was the blonde's job to inspect the students.

Still swaying and weak, once again, Teito scanned the room and still found no one but him. Seeing there was no reason to stay, the boy made effort to rise but only to be stopped by gentle tone.

"Don't," said the kind voice and Teito paused.

From behind the curtain, a man appeared. He wore an all-white long coat. His pale purple hair looked paler when matched to the white but the all-pale color made him looked like an angel. He walked very graciously toward Teito and then put a hand on the brunette's forehead.

"You're still a bit feverish. Why don't you stay for a while longer?" he kindly asked. When he used that tone, Teito had no choice but to nod.

Instead of lying down again, Teito arranged his pillow so that he could rest his back on it. After making himself comfortable, Teito looked up to the newcomer with curiosity painted on his face.

"I'm Labrador, the only person to run this infirmary," said him with a hand extended to the brunette. "And also the one who takes care of the garden." He added almost cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm…"

"Teito Klein, yes, I've heard," cut the man. "Frau had told me all about your injury so I take the liberty to take care of it. I hope you don't mind?"

Teito's hand automatically rose up to touch his wounded shoulder. It was still throbbing and hot under the skin but the thick smell of medicine said that the man wasn't lying.

"Frau…sensei had taken care of it this morning."

"You don't have to force yourself to call him that. I know he prefer to be called 'Frau' without formality," the almost-albino smiled. "You're supposed to apply the medicine often, otherwise it will swell. For now, just go home and get plenty of rest, and applied the medicine again in the morning."

Labrador moved to the cabinet and took out a small bottle. He handed the transparent glass with white cream to Teito which the boy took almost gratefully. Teito was indeed very capable in combat, but more of the killing part than supportive works. The boy had thought of going to the hospital but he wouldn't want Ayanami to know anything about that. Knowing that sadist of a man, he would just send him to another difficult mission, knowing very well the boy couldn't refuse. At times, Teito wondered if the silver-haired commander was actually trying to get him killed.

"Thank you, Labrador-san. I'll go back now," Teito said with a slight bow.

Labrador gave another smile and then nodded. "Be careful not to injure your shoulder again."

Teito responded with a stiff nod, knowing he couldn't guarantee that. In his line of job, getting hurt was nothing unusual. Worse, his very guardian simply LOVED to get him injured. It wasn't as if the teacher knew anything about both though.

Hastily, the brunette grabbed his bag with his good arm and walked out of the infirmary after murmuring a short thanks to the gentle man. Unknown to him, a tall blonde had been listening and watching his every move in one dark corner. His presence was practically non-existing, it was almost a miracle, and even more so because the boy didn't sense anything. When the blonde felt the brunette's presence had already gone, he finally made his presence aware to the other occupant.

"He doesn't look like them," the smaller man started.

Frau took his time, slow and patient, to glance around the room. His eyes fell on the bed where Teito Klein was lying and a grin plastered his lips.

"Indeed but never judge a book from its cover. He excelled my exam with 92 shots before fainting. I'm sure he can easily shoot a hundred or two if not for that shoulder."

"You know he's injured and you gave them that crazy test? You're insane, Frau!"

Still grinning, the taller man sat down on the bed unceremoniously. "I've suspected him

for quite sometimes and the chance came right up. I might not have the chance to test him again, you know."

"I know that, but still…"

"Regretfully, I have to agree with Frau," another voice added.

Both Labrador and Frau turned toward the door to see a bespectacled man walked casually toward them. His dark red hair glowed redder under the light of sunset, it was rather eerie. While the two waited him to take his seat, the newcomer only stared meaningfully outside the window.

"What's in your thought, Castor?" asked the smallest of the three.

"That boy, he isn't your normal boy who was coincidentally study in a military school.

The way he moves, the way he acts, the way he speaks, everything practically screams 'suspicious'," answered Castor. He finally turned away from the window and took the empty space on the bed beside Frau.

The three of them fell into deep silence, all immersed in their own thought. What Castor said was the truth and they all knew. Frau, for one, knew that very well as he was the first to suspect the brunette. However, for some strange reason he had yet able to decipher, Frau had desperately hoped their suspicion would proved to be a mistake. Yet on the other hand, he was excited. It wasn't everyday he could have a mouse and cat game and hunting this particular boy was terribly fun for him.

"We have no lead right now, so I suggest one of us should go and try to dig some information while the other two go spies on that boy," suggested the blonde. "And I volunteer for the latter."

"Frau's right. I'll take the second's post with him. Lab, you're specialized in information gathering, so you must take the first."

"Sure. Just be very careful, both of you."

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Teito watched the sun sunk down into the horizon with great irritation. Night was quickly approaching and he was aware his job and guardian: Ayanami, was waiting for him. He didn't want to go back. Teito was reluctant to kill anymore, knowing Frau was getting suspicious of him.

The brunette hadn't found any proof yet, but his instinct told him to be careful near the blonde teacher. Although he didn't want to admit this, but in fact, Teito was afraid of the man. He smelled like death, just like him. He wasn't an assassin that much Teito could be sure of. Worse though, he was probably a hunter, together with that teacher in the infirmary: Labrador. They way they spoke to him; it was as if they were investigating him. It might be just his imagination but Teito had learned never to ignore that.

Assuming they were indeed hunters and they were suspicious of him, it would probably be best if he could just lay low for the moment. Unfortunately, Teito knew it was not possible. Ayanami wouldn't strip him off from the job, not even for a single night. He could tell the commander about neither the injury nor the hunters.

Sighing deeply, Teito reluctantly walked toward his house. It wasn't the grandest house one could ever hope for an assassin, but at least enough for a student like him. Hesitantly, he climbed up the stair to the door. The old iron staircase made a noisy clanking sound as he stepped on each one of them. Teito had learned to ignore the sound but today, he was exceptionally irritated by it.

Increasing the pace, Teito soon reached the front door of his house and hastily opened it. He was in languid mood today and felt like doing nothing. Yet a piece of paper stuck on the wall beside his bed forced him to awake. The brunette took off the paper from the wall and read it silently.

_Jio, Barsburgh Church, 7th district._

"A church? Is he insane?"

The paper in his hand crumpled from anger. Teito wasn't angry because he was asked to kill. He was furious because he was asked to kill a priest! Who wouldn't know about Jio? He was a kind priest – an archbishop – people loved dearly. He was a kind man and yet, why did Ayanami ordered him to kill the man?

Unanswered question made his head throbbed. There was too much going on at the same time and that made him exhausted. His conscience forbad him from killing that priest but he couldn't break free from Ayanami either, not when Mikage's life was the price. If only he hadn't known Mikage, if only Ayanami never aware of his best friend's existence, all the 'ifs' was floating in his head, mocking him.

_'Just how much more does Fate want to torture me,' _the boy wondered in grief.

* * *

><p>As usual, review is very much appreciated folks~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine! Teito and Frau will never be mine…but I can at least toy with them…mwahahahahaha XD**

**Thank you very much for my beta: Yayubaru1 for her help. I know you're busy and all, but you know I'm really grateful for your help *hugs***

TheParadoxicalOtaku: Nu-uh! We're grateful if you point it out. It's good to get positive critiques. It'll help us to improve ;D

bored411: ups, not yet but the time for Teito to attack Jio will come VERY soon *wink*

GrimmXEchelonXCKZJXNut :Ahaha Jio isn't the most commonly used character after all

Justanothersinger: oh my…are you okay? I'm happy if you like this but try not to hurt yourself, okay?

dobrox10: yeah. The way they talk is the fruit of my twisted imagination. In my head, they're REALLY sexy so I kind of wanting to share it :D

suzukie Chan: thanks! Here's the third chapter!

Tsuki94: oh no, the pleasure is all mine hehe

Tansku94: I have to say…I totally agree with you!

TotalAmuto: I'm so sorry this chapter is really late! Still, I'm happy to see you again :)

KookieMeow: Thanks. I hope you'll like this chapter too!

hinamori-leyka didn't login: ahahahahahaha seriously? Anyhow, I'm still totally happy to see you once again! And when did I ever fail to make it sexy? FYI, it's M-RATED MWAAHAHAHAHAHAH XD

Yoruto: thanks!

Bloom: here you go, chapter 3!

No0b, Yuki & YukiEclipse: whoa! Are you guys 2-in-1 or is it actually 1?

**Going on with the story...**

* * *

><p>Night quickly approached, no matter how hard Teito wished it wouldn't. The brunette, without much interest, gazed through his window. The street was growing empty as night grew late. Taking that as the sign, the assassin expertly changed into all-dark clothing; the only outfit he would use when working.<p>

The clothes were nothing grand. They were made from leather and loosely wrapped. Teito liked it though. He didn't like clothes made too tightly because they hindered movement. That aside, he liked how the outfit was designed simple, without exaggerating laces or extra accessories.

Grabbing the dark, slightly heavy coat on his bed, Teito finished adjusting his shirt and soundlessly plodded to the window. He carefully slid it open, allowing the wind to blow leaves and dust into his room. Teito momentarily squeezed his eyes shut against the dust, some still managing to get into his eyes. He hated how his room was located near children playground. Too much sand and it was noisy during weekends. However, this room was the best room he could get to be able freely slip away at night without worrying about being seen.

Without much thought, the boy jumped down from the second floor window and landed almost soundlessly on the ground. His light body was actually one of the best assets that, as an assassin, he could have wished for. Though, his body was also what he hated the most. It made him painfully aware of his rather lacking height.

Glancing around the empty park, Teito carefully swept every inch of the place with his eyes. As a killer, he was trained not to let anyone noticed him. If he did, he had to kill them, and Teito didn't want anymore sin to burden. The number of people he had already murdered was more than enough, actually, and that was without counting future killings.

Teito held his breath, slowly scrutinizing every nook and cranny. He sighed in relief when he didn't see or hear anything. The brunette paced away to a narrow alley beside his rented room. The odor was so bad that Teito had to pinch his nose. He had walked through here every night yet his nose hadn't accustomed to the smell.

Feeling the need to leave the place, Teito increased the pace one again until he reached the other side of the alley. He arrived at a new place with more lighting but still dim enough for him not to be noticed. From there, he jumped several times until he finally stood on the red roof of one house. From the height, he could see at least half of the houses in the area. Although the place was like a well worn map to the brunette, still he made the effort to memorize the layout again, in case he needed some escape routes.

When he was sure he had memorized every line, fence, and road, Teito jumped to the roof of another house, this time blue. He repeatedly jumped from one roof to another, like a fairy dancing in the middle of the night. His flapping coat, like imaginary wings, carried him through the night.

After nearly fifteen minutes, he finally arrived at the church. Teito was never one so religious to enter a church, but even then, he knew something was off. It was so silent; there was no one where he landed. The garden was filled with thick greenery and the light was sufficient but Teito was suffocating. Not from darkness, not from being alone in a big building in the middle of the night. It was something more. It was the eerie feeling he felt that very night he injured himself.

_'Hunter'_

That was the only explanation for the cold he felt. He had Goosebumps behind his neck. His assassin instinct told him to run, but his sane mind told him otherwise. If he retreated now, Ayanami would be furious and heaven knew what that psycho man would do to him, or worse, his best friend.

Slowly, Teito walked across the empty garden toward the corridor. It was, as he expected, empty and deserted. There was no chattering liveliness he expected. There wasn't even sound of cricket. Everything was swallowed by both darkness and emptiness.

Aware of the scent of danger, the boy carefully approached the only door he saw from the corridor. It was large and crafted skillfully. Though he could make out some of the lines on the door, most of them were hidden by shadows.

He lifted his right hand, hesitantly raising it to push the door. His heart beat so hard. He had premonition that something bad was going to happen if he gave a push to the closed door. It was like opening Pandora's box and Teito hated that.

Swallowing hard, he braced himself and pushed the door open. He wasn't sure, even now, but that uncertainty was overcome by the thought of his best friend. Mikage and probably his family's life were on his hand. He couldn't let anything obstruct him, not even fear.

The door slowly slid open without much difficulty. Teito quickly retreat his hand and grabbed his gun on his side. Still very carefully, he made a quick glance inside. It was pretty much dark and no one seemed present, except a shadow from the far end of the room. From his position, Teito almost mistaken the figure as a simple statue but when it suddenly moved, the brunette immediately took a step back.

Teito's hand was shaking as he tightened his grip on the gun. Obviously, it wasn't cold he felt. It was fear. Darkness was eating him from inside, drowning him in fear and intimidation.

"Took you long enough," said the figure as he straightened his back and walk toward the boy.

The darkness made it difficult for Teito to identify the man; however, his voice was familiar. Actually, it was a voice Teito knew so well and it made him scared.

"Fr…Frau?"

Teito noticed his voice was wavering. He loathed showing weakness, yet he was unable to put a strong front. He was seriously in deep trouble if the man was really Frau. Not only that meant his suspicion was right, but Teito also had his identity discovered by his own teacher.

Despite the tense air, the source of the boy's dilemma appeared very calm and collected. He walked very slowly toward the door where Teito was currently frozen. Teito knew he should run at this point, but his feet wouldn't move. It was like his toes were all nailed in place.

From the dark room, blue eyes glowed like cats. They were the strong, sharp eyes that convinced the boy that his cover was blown. That man's voice, his gaze, they froze both his brain and body. Teito could only watched in horror as the tall figure finally stood in front of him, towering him like an impassable wall.

Without much difficulty, he pulled the boy into the dark room and closed the door. Teito frantically search for escape route, but all he saw was dead end. How could he run when all he had was wall on behind him and Frau on the front?

"Well, let's see," the teacher started slowly. His eyes gleamed with both hunger and excitement. "It can't be…you're talking a stroll and accidentally lost?"

The man flashed a smile. It wasn't his usual Cheshire grin, but a predatory smile. The brunette knew even from only a smile that he wouldn't be getting out from this place unscratched.

Teito nervously licked his lips and tried to answer, but before he could throw pathetic reason, Frau put a finger to Teito's lips and effectively silenced him. "You're not here to pray, apparently," The man ran his long fingers on Teito's dark fabric, feeling the soft sensation of the dark cloth. "You're supposed to wear this to funeral, you know."

Frau's finger stopped on Teito's chest. At that time, Teito was already so lost in confusion and fear. His heart beat so loud and he was sure Frau could feel it. The brunette forced his feet to move and quickly ran but all he managed to do was taking slow steps to his left until his back and side cornered by wall.

Seeing that he had cornered the prey, Frau smiled again. "Oh wait, there's another reason why people take a stroll in the middle of the night," the blonde took a large step forward and pinned the boy down like a trapped mouse. "Maybe…you're meeting someone?"

Teito struggled to break free the man though they both knew it was futile. His hand moved frantically, hoping to find something he could use and then he remembered his gun. Without much thought, he reached down to his tight but Frau was so much faster. He quickly grabbed Teito's wrist and snatched the gun away.

"Nu-uh. Children aren't supposed to use dangerous thing."

"Damn you, let me go!"

"Not yet. We're doing something people supposed to do in the middle of the night, aren't we?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Countless desperate thoughts crossed the brunette's mind, hoping to be realized, but none of them could be use. Frau was holding both of his wrists above his head and moving his legs weren't such a good idea in his position. With both legs spread wide and Frau kneeled in between was a bit too much. Teito didn't wish to part the lower part of his body even wider, so moving them would be a bad option.

"You're here to kill Jio-sama, aren't you, assassin?" At the sudden mention of the mission, the brunette immediately ceased struggling. His large emerald eyes were wide open from shock. Frau, on the other hand, smiled contently, knowing he had caught the right person.

In a second that felt like eternity, the two of them fell into deep silence. Blue bore into green as if it tried to swallow that pair or beautiful forest orbs. Several times the younger of the two parted his lips, trying to speak but words seemed caught in his throat.

"Are you…hunter?" asked the boy with cracked voice when he finally found it back.

Albeit the obvious shiver in that melodious voice, Frau could still hear determination. Teito Klein hadn't lost the will to fight, but strangely, in contrast to Frau's prediction, the boy had just acknowledged his accusation. By mentioning about hunter, Teito had confessed about him being a murderer. It was sadly disappointing since Frau was expecting more guessing games.

"I am, indeed. I bet you know you're in a very bad situation right now, don't you?"

"…yes. Do whatever you like, I don't care."

One eyebrow was raised on the blonde's flawless face. Effortlessly, he pulled off the curtain's rope and tied up the boy. With one hand, then, he cupped the brunette's delicate face up.

"You're trying to tell me that whatever I do, you will never open up, aren't you?" questioned the man. It was rhetorical but the hunter couldn't hold himself from asking.

Teito threw his head to the side, unwilling to admit his childish stubbornness. His green eyes took as many things as his memory could possibly hold. Tonight might be his last job but Teito was never one to abandon hope to live. Most of the view was blocked by Frau's larger body and the poor lighting but Teito could make out many things.

The place was a very wide, empty space, except for pillars and altar. It didn't take a second to guess what the place was. Above his head, the door was tightly shut and Teito didn't think it would be possible to open it up and escape before Frau caught him again. But then, that door was the only exit he had.

'It's a gamble,' the boy thought darkly.

"Are you working for Ayanami?"

Teito had his attention back to his teacher loaming above him. His blue eyes were piercing Teito like a knife and when he held that beautiful orbs with his own, Teito felt unnerving flutter in his stomach. That feeling was something he had yet to know but as far as he knew, it was nothing he hated.

"Why do you think I'm going to answer you?" the boy challenged. His emerald eyes defiantly bore into the blue that had never once let go of its gaze. The boy had always been so irritated at the teacher and knowing he was the hunter whose presence he often felt, Teito felt stupid.

Chuckling, the teacher pulled his wrist on top of the other and held them in place with just one hand. Meanwhile, the other hand moved to his neck. With just a little pressure from Frau's hand, Teito felt air began to slip away. The boy gasped in pain as the grip became tighter and he could barely breathe.

In the midst of blurry gaze and struggle for air, all Teito could hear was his teacher's soft laugh. That low baritone was actually calmed him. Teito was never one who scared of death, but when he was finally standing in front of death's door, he was feeling fear. What vexed him the most wasn't that fear itself, it was that damn teacher. To think that Teito actually felt calm after hearing his voice, it made the brunette wanted to bury his himself alive in a hole somewhere!

The brunette was still struggling hard to get the slightest air into his lung when finally the grip on his neck loosened. The force of air entered his lung in one go and made him choked. Teito coughed and panted heavily. He felt his consciousness began to clear as air slowly but steadily entered his lung again.

"What…what the hell is so funny, bastard?" the boy retorted angrily when he saw amused grin plastered on the hunter's face.

"Nothing, you were just thinking it'll be fine even if you are dead, and you're not afraid of death and those kind of similar bullshits, aren't you?" the teacher's gaze turned soft as he waited until his favorite student regained his breath. "You were struggling to breath. That alone has proven that you still want to live. Don't waste your life with this kind of job."

To say Teito was surprise was an understatement. He didn't expect that kind of words coming out from Frau. He had always thought Frau was the easy going and never want to think too hard of life. Apparently, he was wrong. One glance into that blonde's sad eyes told him a thousand things. It was the eyes of man who had overcome many hardships. It was wise and understanding, unlike Teito's initial thought.

Giving Teito another smile, Frau finally released his grip on the boy's wrists. On the assassin's fair skin; red hand-marks slowly appeared. Though the darkness had hid the mark, Teito could still feel the burning sensation where his teacher had just hold him.

"You're going to regret this," said the boy.

"Don't try to do this anymore. Jio-sama isn't someone one will want to kill. You know that, don't you?"

He knew. Teito Klein knew that much. But if he didn't…

"I had to, no matter what it takes."

"…you're going to get yourself killed, brat."

"Don't call me that, stupid teacher!" the brunette snapped. "I don't care if I get killed. Indeed, I don't want to die, but I'd rather get killed than to let that damn man take…"

Teito abruptly stopped. What was he just thinking? He was about to tell Frau something he had buried for so long. It was something not even Mikage knew.

Teito turned his back and hastily ran toward the door. His hand had reached the handle and he almost ready to run away before Frau's hand once again caught him.

"What do you mean? Who is this 'damn man'? What did he take from you?"

"It's none of your business!"

"It was not, but it is now!"

"The hell? You're not making any sense, let me go!"

In his struggle to break free, Teito swung his hand to the hunter's face. It wasn't his intention to hit him but alas, the back of his hand landed on Frau's cheek. That single accidental hit made them both froze. Teito was the first to recover and Frau only snapped back when Teito had slipped away from his grip. Without much thought, the boy opened the door and ran outside.

When there was no wall to prison him, Teito was as free as any man. His agile feet carried his lithe body through the wind and into the night, leaving dust in his trail. Frau, on the other hand, sat quietly in the room, slowly dissolving his presence in the darkness.

They were supposed to kill each other but neither of them could. Why? It was something they both didn't understand.

Teito, for the first time in his life, felt weak just by having felt the heat from his teacher's cheek. Frau, on the other hand, was confused. It was his first time, not being able to kill an assassin he met. But one thing both of them knew their relationship wouldn't return back to how it once was. It might turn to worse for all they care, but something new stirred awake from deep within them.

Slicing through the night, Teito hastily returned to his room. It was dark but familiar. The boy collapsed on top of his bed, thinking as he held his shivering hands.

"Why was I trembling so much? What is this feeling? Why was I affected so much by his words?"

A thousand whys but zero answers. It was always how it went with Teito Klein's life.

* * *

><p>Need rest...and of course, R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine! Teito and Frau will never be mine…but I can at least toy with them…mwahahahahaha XD**

**Thank you very much for my beta: Yayubaru1 for her help. I know you're busy and all, but you know I'm really grateful for your help *hugs***

ianandra: Thank you. Here's chapter 4 XD

To all reviewers, thanks again for your support! I hope I didn't miss replying any of you :)

This chapter is dedicated you all of my faithful readers, particularly my reviewers, and my lovely beta, Yayubaru1

* * *

><p>"It's rare to see you fail your job for once, Frau."<p>

The said blonde scowled. His blue eyes glare sharply at his raven guardian. Frau was annoyed by his foster father's words, but more than that, he was irritated with himself. What was he thinking? He had just let go of his prey. It wasn't easy to lure them out and when he had, he let the boy go.

Frau watched in distaste as a small colt twirled and dance around, led by his fingers. He had failed to capture Teito Klein and all he had now was the boy's colt. It wasn't enough proof to seize the brunette. Frau might have been suspicious and that alone could only grant him more authority to inspect the boy. However, it wasn't enough to obtain capture warrant, not when he was the only one who knew about the boy's infiltration last night.

"I just want to make sure he comes. He hasn't been caught red handed murdering someone," Frau defended. "Though I'm quite sure he is one of them."

"Then I give you permission to catch him so we can interrogate him."

Frau nodded to greet the newly arrived man. His medium-built body was covered by layers of robes, making him appear larger. His old face was rough with one long scar slicing from above his left eyebrow to his cheek. Jio -the archbishop- was a great man with great mind. He could be often harsh but anyone knew, beyond his rough façade, lies heart of a saint. He often let Frau go, knowing very well the blonde was a heavy smoker. He understood that cigarette was the only escape Frau could ever have.

"How?"

"I leave the 'when' to you. As for 'how', try to capture him if he tried to infiltrate this church again. Fortunately, we had known beforehand that their newest target is me," the archbishop explained calmly. It was really inexplicable how the scarred man could be so calm knowing his life was on the line. Then again, this man was always so tough, Frau secretly thought.

"I'll do that then. What about Castor and Lab?"

"Let either one to help you if necessary. Other than that, they should resume their prior job."

"Got it. I'm going now. After all, I get a slippery mouse to chase," said Frau with unconcealed grin.

* * *

><p>Just like endless torture, Teito Klein awoke to greet harsh reality of his life. Morning sky was clear and the weather was warm. It was supposed to be a good morning to start a day, yet Teito just had to sigh in desperation. He was sure his cover was blown this time and Ayanami wouldn't love to hear about this. Thinking about the Platinum blonde and his reaction made him cringed.<p>

Looking at his own reflection in the mirror made him realized how his face had become more than pathetic lately. His eyes had dark circles around them, resulting from his last night's insomnia. The brunette couldn't bring himself to sleep until the first light of sun penetrated his thin window. When he had finally tired himself to sleep, his alarm buzzed him awake.

Not too gently, Teito splashed his face with cold water. It jolted him awake but didn't wash away the tiredness. Teito then gave up throwing water to his face and instead choose the shower. Most of the time, he was hoping his room was equipped with water heater. It was too cold in the morning but he couldn't afford to buy one. After all, he didn't get money for killing anyone.

'_Maybe I need a part-time job or something,'_ he thought with a heavy sigh.

Rain of cold water came down from the shower head when he turned the facet on. It quickly washed away Teito's impossible thought. It was comfortably cold although nearly every day, he cursed the cold. Teito was actually born in a snow country so he was supposed to have certain level of endurance. Living in a country with uncertain weather like Barsburgh had certainly lowered his resistance toward cold. Every now and then, he was shivering under the blanket. Even now, he kept sneezing.

Turning off the water, the brunette quickly dry off his body with a clean towel then dressed up in his usual black uniform. He didn't check his still-wet hair anymore and chose to leave early.

In contrast to his seemingly torturous morning, Teito's day at school was nothing but normal. He did his best to avoid Frau, Castor and Labrador though a few times he couldn't. Differ from his thought; Frau didn't confront him about what had happened last night. He taught like usual and still showering Teito with praises whenever the boy excelled any hidden test the teacher gave.

Teito had never missed secret glances the teachers gave him whenever he met one of them. It was as if they were putting up a distance but never failed to inspect him. It was nerve-wracking to had three adults keeping their eyes on you whenever you go. He was nearing the point of snapping when Frau finally approached him.

"Yo, brat," the blonde greeted casually.

Teito glared at the man. The boy had a feeling the blond was about to confront him about last night. However, that was merely a probability. It might be best if Teito pretended to follow along.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? I'm a teacher so it's only natural for me to be here; in a class I'm supposed to teach, isn't it?"

That annoying grin of his, how Teito wished he could jump out and kicked that teacher on the face! But this wasn't the time to get intimidated by the hunter. Judging from how they acted, they had long suspected the boy, but had no proof. At most, they would only stalk him. If Teito could lose them, he would be able to carry out his job. Then Mikage would be safe, and that was what he planned to do.

"Indeed you can. If you will excuse me," the boy said with dripping hatred. It wasn't actually hatred he felt toward the blonde hunter. He was angry at both Frau and himself. Teito felt foolish for ever letting him caught by the blonde teacher.

Stomping out from the classroom in somewhat inelegant way, Teito enjoyed every tiny spark of satisfaction he felt for defying the teacher. Though he knew the blonde wouldn't react much but laughing amusedly, Teito still hoped it would annoy the hunter.

"Teito," called the teacher. Responding to the call, the brunette paused midway but not turning. "I trust you."

That, to put it bluntly, shocked Teito more than anything. It even made the boy forget about annoying and ignoring the teacher. As fast as his reflex could manage, he turned his head, finally looking into the blonde's blue eyes for the first time today. Those blue orbs full of wonder and mysteries, they never failed to mystify Teito. It drew him in, making him confuse and unsure about his own feeling. It made something in his stomach stirred.

"Where does that come from?" stuttered the boy. He frantically tried to cover his blushing face with his hands but the red never escaped the teacher's eyes.

Frau, still smiling ever so mysteriously, walked closer to the frozen boy. He was always so tall, so big, Teito thought silently as he watched the blonde slowly hid the brunette under his shadow.

"Stop killing. I trust you will, won't you, Teito?"

His large palm softly cupped Teito's small face. The warmth radiating from that palm sent spark of pleasure. It was comforting and Teito knew he wanted time to just stop. Yet time never stopped ticking. The assassin knew he was being foolish for wanting to trust this man. However that blue eyes seemed to draw every truth Teito tried to hide.

"I…can't…"

The boy turned away. He wanted to run from those protecting hands, yet at the same time, feared them. Just like how his hands were stained by blood of innocents, Frau's hands were tainted by uncountable assassins' lives. Frau's job was to kill every person like Teito. So why would the blonde spare his life now? Frau would kill him someday but Mikage was different. He was clean and innocent.

"Frau, there's nothing you can do to pull me out from that world. I have killed too many to be forgiven."

"Then you confess you're an assassin?"

Chuckling, Teito released himself from Frau's hands but his smaller hands held tightly onto his warm fingers.

"Even if I say no, you guys have suspected me, haven't you? There's no point denying it now. But…"

What was he hoping? The boy wondered silently. He wanted forgiveness he knew he couldn't obtain. There was no happiness in his dictionary of life. Still, he was hoping there was. Mikage was the only joy he could ever hope for. For Teito, to lose Mikage was the same as losing his reason for living. Teito was a proud person, but for that sole light of his life, he would beg if that would ensure the blonde boy's life.

Breathing was hard and even more talking. He wanted to keep this to himself but Teito knew he was always searching for someone. That someone, he believed would save Mikage from Teito's twisted destiny. Was Frau the right man? Maybe yes, or maybe no. But he wanted to try. When he looked into that man's eyes, he felt something. He knew Frau was an honorable man. He would save Mikage for him.

"Please, protect Mikage."

Frau was caught off guard by that. His eyes widen in surprise but he was calm.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I can't tell you. But, if you promise to protect him and his sister, I promise I won't go after the archbishop anymore."

"And if you don't…? I know there will be consequences."

Consequences? Heh, yeah. Ayanami would be pissed and he wouldn't get away with a single kick or slap.

"Killing him is my responsibility. Any punishment I receive has nothing to do with you or Mikage. I will bear it alone, so please, just promise me you will protect the two of them no matter what."

"…aren't you afraid I was lying to you?"

"Not really. I know what kind of person you are. You may be annoying," the boy paused to laugh when Frau pouted. "But you will honor your promise. I'm sure of that."

"Why do you trust me so much? You don't even know much about me."

"Indeed I don't. But you said you trust me, so to answer that, I trusted to you my best friend."

"Ha-ha. Nicely put. Fine, I give you my words. But, Teito, promise me something…"

"What is it?"

"…don't you dare to die without me knowing."

'_I wonder why,' _the boy thought as he gazed into the blonde's blue eyes. _'I felt like I've known him for long. I trusted him more than I could anyone…'_

"I know. I won't, I promise."

Yet the boy knew, when it came to Ayanami, promises meant nothing. The moment he offered the deal to Frau, Teito had prepared to give up his life. Now that he had made the promise, he could only hope Ayanami wouldn't be too angry and intentionally kill him.

* * *

><p>Frau sat on a white wooden chair beside the window in his room. His eyes never left the darkening sky yet his mind never seemed to stay put. He couldn't prevent himself from thinking about his brunette student. Whatever the boy had told him made him think. He had known from their meeting last night that the boy was – most probably – threatened to kill. Their conversation today proofed it.<p>

Whoever blackmailed the brunette was using Mikage as a hostage. Although he didn't seem to be made hostage directly, but Frau was sure someone important to the blonde boy was used. Teito asked for Mikage and his sister's protection. Did that mean Mikage's sister was the hostage?

So many mysteries were shrouding the brunette. Frau couldn't help but feel challenged to solve them. Frau liked the boy. He was interested in him despite the boy being an assassin. Frau was certain he felt something whenever he saw the boy. What it was, he wasn't sure yet. One thing for sure, he would keep an eye on the assassin.

Thinking about the boy, Frau was forced to remember their deal. Looking from his side, certainly it benefited the hunters. Yet, from Teito's side, it was nothing but trouble. Judging from the boy's reaction, Frau made a guess, the punishment the boy received wouldn't be light. Death was also possible.

That thought scared him. It worried him to no end.

"I guess I will go ahead and check up on the brat."

* * *

><p>Fear, it was a word Teito hated. If anyone asked him about what his fear was, then he would immediately think about Ayanami. That man himself was 'fear'. His very existence existed to make Teito's life more miserable. Though there was a time he was grateful the platinum blonde picked him up, now he regretted it. It was probably better if the man let him died on the street.<p>

A step and another step, Teito was getting closer to Ayanami. His palm was wet from cold sweat. He swallowed hard several times but his throat remained dry. Teito couldn't even start to imagine what Ayanami would do to him.

"Teito-kun, go ahead," said Hyuuga, Ayanami's right-hand man. Teito nodded nervously and entered when Hyuuga opened the door.

Ayanami was sitting on his usual seat, in his usual haughty expression. His platinum hair glowed in the dim room, making him appear like a silver-haired ghost.

"Your report?"

His tone was as cold as always, Teito noted absently.

"I failed."

There was no response, no movement or change in Ayanami's countenance. Still, Teito knew better not to take light of the situation. Ayanami was angry but he would never allow it to show on his face.

"Leave us, Hyuuga," said the commander. Though the raven obeyed with a smile, it meant trouble for Teito. Leaving him alone with the sadist showed that the man had more than a punch in mind.

True to Teito's fear, the moment Hyuuga left, Ayanami dangerously moved toward him. Teito wished he could vanish that very second, but again, Fate never liked him.

"You know what a failure means, don't you, Teito Klein?"

The boy nodded nervously when the pale man's hand snaked down from his caressing his cheek to neck. Teito opened up his mouth to reason but before any word was spilled, Ayanami not so gently, pressed the brunette down. His cold, gloved hand was still on Teito's fragile neck.

The impact when he was pushed down and the pressure on his neck made him coughed violently. As if enjoying it, Ayanami gave more pressure to his neck and effectively cut off his breath.

Teito gasped hardly, trying to get air into his lung. It wasn't his first time experiencing this, yet every times were so different. With Ayanami, it was pure fear and desperation but with Frau, he felt something more. Ayanami meant to punish him, to hurt him. Frau was different. He taught him to value his life and that was why he frantically tried to push him away.

"Strange. You struggle more today."

The platinum blonde pulled off his hand and Teito coughed again. He felt really pathetic, panting heavily and weak like that.

"I see you've gotten braver. I see the need of new punishments."

The man, without waiting for Teito's desperate protest, pulled the boy up by his hair. His free hand reached down to a silver dagger hanging loosely on his side. Teito didn't remember much after that as his senses numb by pain. The first, there was a shot of pain on his left shoulder where Ayanami pierced the bruised muscle with his dagger. He screamed, he cried. The dagger twisted and moving under his flesh and he cried again.

He fell to the ground but all he saw was his own pool of blood and Ayanami's black boots. They were stained by his blood.

"Aya…nami…sama…" the boy pleaded yet the punishments never ceased to stop.

Kick after kick landed hardly on his body. He heard a loud crack when the man's hard boot connected to his ribs. It hurt. It hurt so much. Tears welled in his eyes blurring his vision. Amidst of the hazy pain, he could only bit his lips. He was broken and the only hope he had was Mikage's safety.

"Ah, Teito Klein, such beauty…" Ayanami pulled up his head again but this time, he slowly kissed the lips. Teito tasted his own blood when Ayanami's tongue pushed deep into his mouth. "I always love that girly face of yours, you know."

That man's words, it sounded like mockery to Teito's ears but he couldn't even retort back. When the man finally satisfied, he turned back to his seat and ordering Teito as if he had done nothing to the boy.

"Go back and I won't accept anymore failure."

The brunette coughed off blood from his throat, then nodded obediently. He wanted to scream 'fuck you' to the man but Teito knew his body wouldn't hold much longer. All he need right now was to collapse on top of his bed. He wanted to escape the pain. So, without waiting any longer, he dragged his body back to his house.

He was swaying on his step. He felt vertigo and weak. His knees trembled and the cold wind didn't help. Teito covered his shivering body with his black leather jacket. It was heavy. When it rubbed against his wounded shoulder, Teito had to stop walking just for the sake of not blacking out.

The walk to his house seemed like eternity. Teito wasn't sure he could ever reach his haven like this.

Just when his body was about to give up, he heard familiar voice. Right before he blacked out, he remembered seeing a pair of beautiful blue eyes. It glowed like a two blue moons in the middle of the night. Then, warm arms accepted his fall.

* * *

><p>Damn boss practically throw everything to me! I don't even have time during weekend :(<p>

I hate End of Year *sigh* but I'll be happy to receive some R&R XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine! Teito and Frau will never be mine…but I can at least toy with them…mwahahahahaha XD**

**Thank you very much for my beta: Yayubaru1 for her help. You're the best partner I could ever ask for! *hugs***

Xxholicxx: thanks a bunch for your support!

I'm not forgetting to reply everyone this time, right? I hope not. Anyway, I'm sorry for uploading real late…I got no excuse for this. But believe me, my life's really hectic. It's always like this during the end of the year *sigh*

This is my Christmas present for all of you, my lovely readers, most importantly those who had been supporting me since Bloods and Yayubaru1. Love you all *hugs*

* * *

><p>Snowflakes rained down like flower petals in winter. Each flakes brought cold to Teito as he curled deeper into his small piece of cloth. It was his only blanket and albeit thin, it managed to at least cover him from wind.<p>

Once in a while, the boy's head would pop up from his cocoon. And then, he would stare longingly at the smoke steaming up from a small house in front of the alley where Teito was. The smell of food brought by the wind and smoke made his empty stomach growled in anticipation. Yet, the young boy knew better not to expect warm foods, even in the middle of harsh winter. No one would pity a street rat like him.

Stealing had occurred to him more than once. He had done it countless times. Honestly, it hurt his pride but what else could he do? He needed food to survive and Teito couldn't even consider begging. He was too prideful for that. Silly, but that was the only thing he had left. With slight food and even if he couldn't find place to stay, some stray cats or dogs were more than willing to share their haven as long as Teito shared his little foods with them.

The boy, with his eyes as green as lush forest, would often think as he gaze into the sky. _'Would I live forever like this?', 'Would I die worthless?'_

Many thoughts crossed his mind but none of them was a happy one. The boy then thought about how miserable his life was. Abandoned by this world, with no one he could depend on, maybe death would be his only salvation.

All the negative thought eventually led him to cry. He had once made a promise to himself that no matter what happened he would never shed a tear. But he was tired. He felt weak and useless. Just when all the built up emotion nearly exploded, and right before he chose to die, he finally met Mikage.

They were both just boys at the time, but their fate was so much different. Mikage's family wasn't rich at all, but they were happy. He could see it whenever the family passed by the alley Teito was living at. His father was strong and kind, his mother was gentle and warm, then there was his sister, cheerful and sweet. Mikage, living surrounded by that perfect picture of a family made Teito felt envy for the first time in his miserable life.

He hated him for that and he would always have, if not for one act of sympathy from the blonde boy.

One stormy night, Mikage was waiting for his father. It was very unusual for the man to come home so late, so his son decided to wait. That was when the blonde, for the first time, saw Teito. Before he met the brunette, Mikage had never thought there would be boys his age living on a street. Never in his life had he seen such longing when he saw the brunette's gaze sadly at his house.

He felt pity. It was just a common sympathy when Mikage decided to give him his old jacket and a bag of breads. It was just that but it was enough for Teito to change his opinion. Although Mikage had forgotten all about the pitiful boy, Teito would remember his kindness. When the brunette knew he was going to be admitted to the same academy as Mikage, he was thrilled. When Mikage approached him, saying he wanted to befriend Teito, he thought happiness had finally come.

All those days in the academy with Mikage was the happiest day in his entire life. Never once he thought, he would eventually led Mikage into his hellish world. If he had known Mikage and his sister would be made a payment for Teito's loyalty, he would have not accepted Mikage's friendship. If he could endure this alone, he would, but now that Ayanami had known about Mikage, there was nothing he could do but to obey the man.

'_If only we had never met.'_

'_If only he left me alone that day.'_

'_If only I wasn't so happy to accept his friendship.'_

Yes, if fate wasn't so cruel to him, Mikage would still be living happily. All of that was caused by him.

'_If only I died that day…'_

* * *

><p>A single drop of tear fell down from closed eyes. Frau watched that drop of water fell from the corner of the eye to smooth cheek. It was only a drop of water falling out from a sleeping boy, but it made Frau wondered. What kind of dream the boy had? What kind of sadness he saw? Why did this boy sleeping in front of him made his chest hurt so?<p>

Nearly subconsciously, Frau wiped the tear away.

"What did you see, Teito?" the man whispered softly. His thumb never ceased to caress the boy's hair. It was as if the blonde was trying to comfort the boy even in his dream.

Slowly, the closed eyelids parted open, revealing a pair of emerald gems. They were the most beautiful green and Frau had always loved them. Those green orbs weren't focused as they took scenes of the unfamiliar surroundings. When the half-opened eyes finally fell on Frau, the boy gasped in surprise. Nearly in reflex, he shot awoke but stopped immediately when he felt his sides throbbed.

"Stop moving. Several of your ribs cracked and the wound on the shoulder looks…terrible."

At Frau's mercy, Teito could only nod weakly. Indeed he felt his wounded shoulder was burning from pain. With his ribs cracked, breathing was painful, let alone talking. The best he could afford was to whisper inaudible words.

"Don't try to speak. You'll hurt yourself. If it's Mikage you're worried about, he's fine. Also, I had a few men to keep watch over his sister."

Nodding once again, Teito let out a sigh and then fall asleep. The blonde was left watching the boy slowly drifting away into dreamless sleep. When the brunette's breath evened out, Frau subconsciously relaxed and finally allowed himself sleep for a while.

When Frau awoke, the sky had been painted orange-red. Glancing quickly to the bed, Frau noted how the sleeping boy's grimace. Sweat had drenched Teito's plain white cloth as incoherent murmur of nightmare left his shaky lips. As careful and gentle as he could be, Frau voluntarily wiped the sweat with a clean cloth. He intended to change the boy's cloth too but moving him in his state would only hurt the young boy more.

"Teito," called the man. His hand softly shook the fragile body, hoping to awake the boy from whatever dream he was having. His effort paid off when the boy's the eyelids slowly fluttered open. Grabbing the water on the table beside the bed, Frau expertly held the boy's head without straining his wounded body. "Here, drink this."

The brunette gratefully drank it empty. It really soothed his parched throat.

"I need to change your cloth. Do tell if I'm too rough. I'm not used to nurse others," the blonde said sheepishly. That brought a weak smile to Teito's lips.

As far as Teito could remember, whenever he was with Frau, he had never shown a smile. Actually, not even Mikage had ever seen it. It was probably the first, or maybe the later, but a small smile of gratitude Teito had just shown truly thrown Frau off guard. The teacher was taken by surprise that much pleased Teito. However, he pissed him off for a good reason too. Frau was too quick to recover from the shock for Teito to enjoy his rare moment of victory.

"I often wonder if you're actually a robot," said the boy with cracked tone but Frau managed to catch the hint of humor. Carefully, he rested the boy's head back to the pillow and walked to another chair where clean cloth was neatly folded.

"I think I'm quite passionate and lively man," replied the man with a short laugh.

"Noisy and nosy would be more appropriate."

"Which part of me looks like a robot?"

"…your face. I can't predict you at all."

That answer instantly made Frau burst into laughter. "When one falls into a world of blood and lies, you'll eventually learn it or die. It's a big surprise why you haven't managed it yet."

"Are you trying to mock me?"

"Nope, just telling the truth. Should I help you or do you want to change it yourself?"

Teito glared at the clean cloth given to him in dismay. He could already felt Frau snickering, knowing Teito couldn't get it done by himself.

"I'm trying not to offend your privacy," the blonde answered lightly as though he could read the boy's mind. "Call it formality. I'm asking for the sake of asking."

Unceremoniously, the blonde put the clean cloth on the chair he was sitting on a few minutes ago. Helping the boy to sit without further injuring him would require him to stand. The brunette didn't complain like usual when Frau slipped a hand to the back of his neck. Slowly, he warped his hand to the boy's good shoulder and pulled him up to a sitting position.

Helping Teito to change wasn't as difficult as Frau thought. Except for a few times when the brunette froze or flinched and blushed, there wasn't much obstacle. Every time his fingers brushed the boy's skin, the brunette would suddenly turn rigid. His blush didn't help either. It was distracting for Frau because the blonde honestly thought he was about to lose control of his lust. Actually, the thought of him getting aroused from a blushing boy was completely unthinkable. As far as his sanity could hold, Frau was glad the session was quickly over.

"So, are you ready to tell what the hell had happen to you?" asked the hunter, hoping it could help distract his perverted mind from the after image of Teito Klein's naked top.

"I don't feel like talking about that. Where am I?' countered the boy as he finally realized they weren't in his own room. "I remember I was in front of the flat before fainting."

"You were. I brought you here since I doubt there was anything useful to treat your wound in that room of yours," the man paused to think. "And I insist to know what happen to you."

"Is this…the Church?"

The boy was evading his question. That much Frau knew, but the question was, how to make the brunette talk. Many methods crossed his mind but there was nothing he could use. He could always torture the boy since he had indirectly confessed for being an assassin. However, it was inappropriate for his question. Besides, the boy was wounded. That meant there was only one way he could use: blackmailing.

"Yes this is the Church you infiltrated a few days ago. By the way, Mikage's here."

True to Frau's conjecture, only Mikage could agitate Teito Klein. Surely the clever boy had known about Frau's intention because his emerald eyes were glaring dagger at the hunter.

"'_You're the worst',_ you're about to say, I know. If you're thinking I'm the same as the one who use Mikage to blackmail you, then yes, you're right. The moment you put Mikage into our care, you have switched side. You have sold yourself to us, Teito Klein."

If looks could kill, Frau had probably died a thousand times. That intense glare didn't faze Frau at the least. He had foreseen the reaction Teito would be giving and he had the least intention to back away now. One thing Frau hadn't considered was Mikage's very existence in the church.

It wasn't anyone in the Church's intention to tell Mikage about Teito but somehow news about a wounded brunette arrived to the blonde boy unexpectedly. It might be luck or not, Frau hadn't decided which, but the timing was too great.

A polite knock came from the closed door. Frau wasn't about to open the door, preferring to be left alone while interrogating his student. But his uninvited guest didn't know Frau was there and purposely ignoring him. Neither did he know that the wounded boy he wanted to see was his own best friend, Mikage then opened the door.

The three of them froze on the spot. Seeing his best friend in a good health certainly relieved Teito from his worry, but now Mikage had seen his current state. Mikage, like Teito had predicted, was shocked. His best friend was bandaged all over. Though his face was without wound, it was drained of the healthy color it used to have.

Meanwhile, Frau was also put on a quite predicament. Having Mikage here would force Teito to tell the truth, but the hunter didn't want to use that method. It was hard enough to gain the brunette's trust and now, Frau was about to lose it again.

Frau was feeling awkward, trapped between a confused blonde boy and a secretive brunette. Seeing his best friend in such state would probably agitate the blonde boy. Judging from his reaction, Mikage would probably probe every single bit of truths from Teito's mouth. The brunette, on the contrary, was most secretive. His green eyes, filled with fear and hesitation moved from Mikage to Frau. He was hoping for some follow up from Frau.

Would he go all the way and lied to Mikage, or should he let his blonde student interrogate Teito Klein for him? Frau hadn't decided which method would be best but one thing for sure; it was his fault for bringing Mikage to the church. If he took the latter option, Teito would hate him.

Frau then rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. He had no choice in this matter.

"Why don't you sit down, Mikage?"

If there was any time Frau could see how shocked and pale the happy-go-lucky boy, it was not. He was shaking so bad, Frau nearly jumped to save him when the boy wobbled. But instead of falling, he kept a slow and steady step toward the two other occupants.

"What…" the blonde boy started but paused when his voice croaked. He swallowed a few times, and then continued with the question. "What in the world happen to you, Teito?"

The said boy gave a weak smile as an answer. It was then Frau intercepted and decided to plan the lie for Teito.

"He had a bit of accident while training."

It was actually something Teito said the last time, so it wasn't exactly a lie. Frau was merely decided not to tell the truth yet.

"What kind of training you have to be in such state?"

Anxiety and worry were like fumes emitting from Mikage. It wasn't a secret anymore about the two boys' relationship. In fact, they were famous, in both positive and negative light.

"He slipped when we were training on a roof of a building. He fell before I managed to catch him, and end up having a branch pierced the shoulder and a few broken ribs. But he will be fine in a few months."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but, Frau-sensei, you are a great liar but Teito is not. I can tell just by watching him that everything you have just said was a lie. I want to you to tell me yourself, Teito."

The hunter didn't expect that from his blonde student. Despite the I-care-not attitude, Mikage was very perceptive. Seeing his defeat in the situation, Frau could only sigh and wait for Teito's explanation. It took less that the time Frau predicted until the secretive brunette started telling the truth.

"I failed mission and get the punishment, that's all," answered the smaller boy.

What kind of punishment, Frau couldn't even ask. Judging from the wound he saw when he tended the boy, surely it wasn't just a punch or scolding. It was horrible. If there was any word better to describe Teito's condition, Frau would surely use it. Old wound, topped by fresh cuts, the boy's body was far from smooth.

He needed to know, thought the man. For some reason, his heart burn with hatred. He silently cursed whoever did this to his favorite student and apparently Mikage felt the same. If Frau decided to keep silent and waited for a right time to ask, Mikage did the opposite.

Teito finally gave up to Mikage's persistence. He told them everything: his secret job, his target and his punishment, everything except Frau's and Mikage's involvement in the matter. Hatred couldn't even begin to describe what Frau felt that night. Yet, with his great patient as a great hunter, Frau waited, at least until he managed to convince Mikage to leave them alone to talk.

"Who did that to you?"

Priority of his question turned from wanting to make Teito spilt everything about his assassin group. The hunter felt the deep urge to know whoever behind this. Although still crawling in the dark, Frau's gut told him, he knew exactly who it was.

_Ayanami._

Ever since the first time he met with that platinum-blonde, Frau felt the chill. It was the same suffocating feeling he had whenever a dangerous enemy was nearby. That man reeked of death.

"It was Ayanami, wasn't it?" asked Frau when the brunette gave a silent refusal. Frau was right, of course. Teito flinched visibly when the name was mentioned. Teito feared the man. He could also felt danger surrounding that war-prince. "Don't bother lying to me. As Mikage had said, you're a terrible liar."

"Now you know. What do want more from me?"

The boy gave him a challenging look. It was always the expression he loved the most from the injured boy. Such determination from that lithe body, it sent spark of pleasure to his spine. It always made him excited with anticipation. The more the boy resisted, the more he wanted to break him.

Frau didn't know what made him do what he was about to do. It might be impulse or he probably wanted to tease the boy. It didn't take a second before both of them realized that Frau had pushed down Teito. His larger hands trapped that thin wrists under his control. And before he could gain his sanity back, his lips had descended to the boy's neck.

* * *

><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Presents (read: reviews) for me? *puppy eyes*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine! Teito and Frau will never be mine…but I can at least toy with them…mwahahahahaha XD**

**Thank you very much for my beta: Yayubaru1 for her help. You're the best partner I could ever ask for! *hugs***

**I know...I know...I'm taking too long. I'm almost done with chapter 7, so I promise next chapter will be so much faster!**

ianandra: I know what you mean! I'll write a lot of "dirty" stuff too if I'm not trying to write proper story LOL

madpanda: Thanks! I will :)

* * *

><p>The feeling of having warm lips pressed against your neck was foreign to Teito Klein. For all his life, he knew only to kill. No one had been close enough with him to have the slightest physical contact. That was until he met Mikage. Even then, the closest contact he ever had was only a brotherly hug.<p>

Never once it occurred to the brunette that he was capable of feeling flutters in his stomach. Everything was new to him. He was eager but still very hesitant. Pain from his wound swirled in chaos with warmth from Frau's lips and breath. The sensation made his vision hazy from both pain and pleasure.

Despite being greatly tempted to surrender his mind to the pleasure, Teito managed to keep his conscious alert. He insistently tried to push the blonde away. His torn flesh was strained to its limit. When the boy felt his shoulder was burning, blood had leaked out, staining the snow-white bandage. It was his third tries to push the older male away when the said blonde suddenly stopped the assault. At that point, Teito was panting and red from embarrassment. He had never been so humiliated all his life and all he wanted right here and now was to strangle Frau to death.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" cried the boy furiously.

Teito was angry. His mood was terrible not only after what Frau did, but also seeing how the blonde showed no remorse or the sort. Even after his desperate cry of anger, the hunter merely smiled haughtily.

"Your reaction was too amusing," answered the man after a moment of silent tension.

He knew, by giving that kind of answer, he would only make the boy mad even more. However, Frau was confused. The blonde didn't know what answer he should give, knowing there was no proper explanation for what he did. If he had to answer truthfully, the boy was unconsciously tempting him. Seeing the brunette's challenging look, even knowing he was losing, made Frau wanted to break him more. He wanted to smear the pure boy's soul with his darkness.

'_And of course it was not a good reason,'_ he mused silently. _'After this, I doubt he will ever believe me anymore. Damn, Frau, you stupid old man!"_

Instead of giving the boy the answers he was looking for, Frau rose from the bed, taking with him Teito's dirty clothes. The man pointedly ignored the sharp glare the boy was giving him.

"I'll leave you for now," said the blonde. Midway toward the exit, he paused. "Despite what you may think about me, I need you to know only one thing. I have promised you to protect Mikage and I plan to fulfill that promise."

"Even knowing I can't trust you?"

"…Yes."

Frau knew Teito wouldn't give immediate response after what he said. Taking that chance, the man quickly left the room, leaving the brunette alone to think.

Frau's head throbbed with partial headache. He wasn't able to comprehend why he, of all people, tried to assault the boy. Teito Klein was so much younger than him. Moreover, he was a male! Frau loved women. He always was, until a minute ago. It shocked the blonde, the fact that he felt sexual attraction toward his own student. The feeling of the boy's smaller wrist in his hand felt so right. When his lips pressed against pale skin, Frau was enthralled. Teito was so sweet, so delectable, but that also aroused Frau to break him more.

"Damn I'm a sinful man."

* * *

><p>Teito was speechless. His mind went to a blank. Who could blame him? His head wasn't ready to process what had happened earlier. A part of his head said Frau was doing it to tease him, but another part said the blonde was serious. Whichever it was, Teito didn't feel comfortable. He was never comfortable around the blonde. Though he had never directly mentioned him being a 'hunter', Teito knew he was dangerous.<p>

'_I'm playing with fire here'_

Dangerous but undeniably attractive, that was how he saw Frau. That man was a perfect living sculpture of beauty. His golden hair in contrast with sky-blue eyes made the most wonderful colors combination. Whenever Teito found his eyes connected to Frau's, he was drawn-in.

Teito's hand unconsciously began to rub his sore wrist where Frau's hands were.

'_What is this feeling I felt?'_

His heart was warm and fuzzy, but for a boy who had never had love, the feeling was alien. Teito's head was so full of Frau, but when a sudden knock was heard, everything suddenly disappeared. All the warmth was immediately replaced by sudden jolt of cold.

He curled in his bed protectively. His hands were hid in his knees. The pressure, the killing intention radiating from beyond the door froze his body. It left him shivering with cold. It was a feeling he knew very well.

Without a second knock, or waiting for Teito's approval, the door swung open slowly. It revealed a boy, looking younger and shorter than Teito. His hair was light purple and tied in a short braid. If one didn't know him, they would think the boy was merely a strange beautiful boy with weird eye patch. But Teito Klein knew better. Only Ayanami's elite assassin could give a killing-intention as intense as what he had just felt.

"W…why are you here, Kuroyuri-san?"

Kuroyuri gave a deceiving smile and then walk closer to Teito. "Ayanami-sama told me to give you your new job."

"But…I failed my last job! Aren't I supposed to correct the fail?"

"No. Ayanami-sama found a new target for you. Leave Jio for now and find and kill a group of _hunters_ goes by the name _seven ghosts_."

"Wha…but this is _hunters_we are talking about! And a group of them!"

"Right. And it's a perfect opportunity. You're collaborating with some hunters to save Mikage, aren't you?"

Teito's heart skipped a beat. Ayanami knew. He knew all along. That was why the platinum blonde sent him after Jio. He had suspected the church. After all he did, he was dancing on Ayanami's palm all along.

"You're a smart boy, Teito-kun. That's why you should probably understand, though you managed to save Mikage and his sister, don't forget that we still have his mother and brother in our hands."

World seemed to break down. Everything he had done was for nothing. If there was anything, it was to involve his best friend and his family deeper into the pit of hell. Teito was desperate. There was no way he could escape from Ayanami's clutch. Knowing that, all he could do was nod obediently and accepted his fate.

"Good boy. And while you're at it, if you ever find one of them - a _hunter_named Zehel - be sure to kill him. He had been the worst obstacle and kept ruining our plans. Those are your new targets. Good luck!"

Kuroyuri waved him a fake cheerful goodbye, but Teito couldn't find the energy to pretend. All he wanted to do was to save Mikage. How did it end up like this? Teito was frustrated. Why did he always bring bad luck to every person he held precious? Was it why he was abandoned? Or was it because of him, his parents died?

Shaking his head free of the thought, Teito silently pondered. Even if everything was his fault, he had no choice but to do as Ayanami wanted. All he could do was to protect Mikage now. All he had to do was to find the _seven ghosts_ and killed every one of them.

* * *

><p>There was always something different about Teito Klein. He was always such a mysterious boy and that trait actually drawn Mikage to the brunette. His past was unknown and he closed his heart to the world.<p>

The brunette intrigued Mikage to no end but when he finally managed to open the closed heart, the blonde realized, Teito was so much more than that. Teito had no friend because people thought he was arrogant. In fact, he wasn't. Teito was simply being true to himself. He was honest and straight as arrow. His arrogance was also nothing but concealed shyness. It was amusing, really.

The fact that the boy was an assassin surprised him. He had known for long, Teito wasn't amateur when it came to combat. He was skilled and talented. Mikage believed that the two of them would one day climb to the top in the Military. To think Teito would use that skill to kill, it was something Mikage could not easily accept.

Mikage was in great dilemma. He wanted to trust his best friend. No, he trusted Teito. He knew the brunette wouldn't do such a job without reason. Knowing the boy, Mikage barely sensed what could be the problem. If there was anything that could move that stubborn and righteous boy, it would be Mikage himself.

As for his involvement to the problem, Mikage wasn't all that sure what. Though he had a feeling it has everything to do with blackmailing, seeing how the blonde was Teito Klein's sole weakness.

"But...I have no power so save him..."

He was no one. He had no power or status to help Teito. Even skill-wise, he was a few levels below Teito.

Most of the times, Mikage never concerned about such things, however, only this time he was infuriated. If there was anything he could do for his best friend, there was not much. Either he avoided him and broke their relationship, or he became stronger than anything. Between the two choices, there was only one answer Mikage would obviously choose.

"I will protect him!"

* * *

><p>It took nearly a whole evening until Teito finally decided to escape the small and confined room. Normally, it would only take a few hours before he gave up. However, this time Teito had so much to think about. When he did go out, stars had come out from their hiding place and shine in the midnight sky.<p>

The current place he was standing was far above the ground. The wind was so strong and it hurt his eyes. Teito had to blink a few times until he was accustomed to it.

Putting the icy wind aside, the view was enough to make Teito sigh in amazement. From his dormitory room in the academy, Teito could hardly see a view as natural as this place.

White and sophisticated structures were like competing to reach the sky. Yet despite the tall buildings surrounding the church, you could still see bare sky and its objects. Even inside the church grounds, greenery was abundant. Everything was surrounded by nature, it was astonishing.

The academy, on the contrary, was a place of technology. Everywhere you go, you would see machines and smokes.

"It's a beautiful place, isn't it?"

Teito wasn't too surprise when a soft voice spoke out his thought. He had been feeling another person's presence ever since he stepped out from the room. The newcomer seemed to purposely expose his presence to show that he was not trying to pick a fight.

Looking closer to the person, Teito noted how beautiful the man was. His pale purple hair seemed to glow silver when bathed by moonlight. If the brunette didn't know the man before, he would probably mistake the man for a woman.

"Why are you here, Labrador-san?"

Smiling, the flower-lover casually walked toward the brunette and took an empty seat beside the boy.

"This place is a home to us."

"And by us, you mean...?"

"Frau, Castor, Me and a few more people."

"A few more hunters, you mean," Teito corrected.

To think a church would be use as HQ by the hunters, it was really ingenious. It was a perfect cover since they could always claim it was to protect people.

In the Kingdom of Barsburgh, the church held authority even high than the King. Whatever thing they did in the Kingdom couldn't be touch by military but it didn't work the other way. The church could choose to refuse any decision by the King, but for the price that the church couldn't involve its member in the politics.

"Are there many hunters in here?" asked the boy.

The question was actually very sensitive especially when the one asking was an assassin like him. However, it served to find whether they actually trusted Teito. If they trusted him then they were foolish, but it would do him good to know who he would kill in the future. _Know your enemies_, like wise people always said.

Labrador considered his question with great cautious. He too, knew that whatever information he passed on the boy could end up being used against them. In fact, letting Teito stayed in their very HQ itself was dangerous.

"I don't know how much you know about hunters," the older male finally said. "...but there are only seven hunters. Other than the seven, the rest are considered apprentices. We prefer to call them _seeds_."

"Are you one of the seven? You don't have to answer if you don't want," the brunette quickly added, sensing the discomfort from his older companion.

The said companion, however, shook his head and smile. "Yes. I am one. _Profe_ is my codename."

To say he was foolish was an understatement. Teito really had no idea why Labrador seemed to trust him so much. He was a murderer, a member of assassins Labrador was supposed to kill. Why in the world did the light-haired man told him so much?

"Aren't you scared I may leak the information to the other assassins?"

"Not really. What I have just told you was general information. I am pretty sure whoever pulling your strings has already knew about us."

_'Indeed, he has_,' thought the boy but decided not to voice it out.

"...besides, you know you can't betray us while Mikage is in our custody. Above all, it is very hard to find the other hunters since we usually work alone or in pair at most. The three of us are exception, of course. And you're lucky because you might be able to meet the fourth hunter. _Vertrag_ will be coming back tomorrow."

"Is there any deep meaning between your codenames?"

This time, the hunter gave a mysterious smile that would make Teito wonder so much. There was a meaning to their names and apparently it was a subject Teito wasn't supposed to know. However, Teito had known a little about his targets. Apart from the three obvious targets, he would meet the fourth. As for the rest of them, he would gather more information on them first before killing the first four.

Honestly, Teito was doubtful he could success. Even if he ended up killing one of them, the rest would be alerted of his intention. That surely would lead to his death. Having come this far, Teito didn't feel the need to be afraid. He had known what he would become when he treaded this kind of life.

_If there was anything I would be afraid of, that would be Mikage._

Any choices he made would affect his best friend. Even now, Teito was still confused about the best course of action he should take. One thing for sure, Teito knew, with his current situation, defiling Ayanami would be futile. He had his eyes everywhere.

He would have to kill the hunters. He must kill Frau. Though the hunter and teacher had constantly annoyed him, Teito undoubtibly felt slight affection toward the man. And the brunette was sure the other party felt the same. After all, why would he do so much for a boy he didn't care about?

_And that makes this so hard for me..._

Why would that blonde try to intrude his heart now? Why would it must be him? Thinking about him made his stomach churned with worry.

_What if I can't kill him...?_

A pitiful smile adorned the brunette's pale face.

_If I can't kill him, I can't save Mikage..._

At that moment, the brunette thought, how his life was painted with nothing but death.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I take so long to finish this. I'm leaving to my hometown to celebrate Chinese New Year...and without internet haha. I still hope I still have some readers left. Some reviews will be nice :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine! Teito and Frau will never be mine…but I can at least toy with them…mwahahahahaha XD**

**Yayubaru1 : whatever they say, I'll always love you, dear. After all, you're my beloved friend and beta ^^**

**ianandra: Awww...that's so sweet! I'm really honored! Thanks :)**

**ninjastasia: It's done!**

**MidnightMademoiselle: Thank you! Hope to see you again next time :)**

* * *

><p>Morning slowly approached, hinted by golden light which painted the horizon. Teito blinked his tired eyes, trying to get his eyes accustomed to piercing light that illuminated his room. He couldn't sleep every since the meeting with Kuroyuri. His eyes were begging to be closed and his body wanted to rest but his mind wouldn't allow him to fall asleep.<p>

Teito was torn between two choices he knew he must choose. Even after making out his determination to protect Mikage, he was still reluctant. He wanted so much to run away from all of these. Teito wanted to bring Mikage and his family far, far away from here. Where no one would find them, there would be the safest place. Teito knew that such place was never exists. Ayanami had his eyes on every nook and cranny of this kingdom. The Chief of Staff might not be a king who ran the country, but his coverage was even wider than a king's.

What was the point of battling a fight you knew would be lost? None. All you get was hurt and unnecessary bloodshed. That was why, rather than having to fight and end up sacrificing Mikage and his family, Teito chose to surrender. If his choices were either the death of murderers or innocents, we would choose the first without hesitation. Their hands had been tainted by blood. Besides, both the professionals like them and Teito knew the consequences of entering the world of killing or be killed.

However this also raised a hard-to-answer question to the brunette? How in the world would he find them? He had known three and the fourth would arrive today. He doubted the four would so easily told him about the other hunters.

Gazing outside his windows, Teito watched silently as the sun slowly went higher and higher on the sky. Its piercing light shone through the transparent window and fell on his thigh. It was blinding but at the same time beautiful. Though, Teito felt that beauty had nothing to do with him so he had never appreciated it much. His life was wrecked enough and he believed his time couldn't be wasted on such trivial thing.

Jumping down from his bed, Teito hastily prepared himself to greet the day. The bathroom in his room was not spacious but enough for him alone. The wall was painted beige with brown floor tiles. It was rather simply decorated for a bathroom but definitely better much than Teito's.

Taking his toothbrush, Teito started to brush his teeth thoroughly. He wasn't a total clean freak but the brunette liked to have his body clean, teeth included. Spitting the last remnant of the mint-flavored toothpaste, Teito carefully stripped off his clothes. It was really hard with his shoulder throbbing constantly and giving him headache. Luckily whoever prepared his clothing was considerate enough to give him a loose t-shirt with front buttons. He didn't have to raise his hands, so it wouldn't hurt his shoulder.

_'It might be Frau'_, the boy mused.

Frau had been taking care of him and the blonde was surprisingly attentive. His sudden gentleness had often caught the boy off guard. He was like the wind, always changing, always so unpredictable. At times he was kind, the other times he was cold and distant.

Stepping out from his room, Teito barely felt the cold wind that brushed his skin. His thought was so full trying to understand an unknown man whose presence began to stir Teito's heart. He went wherever his feet brought him to until he reached the main hall. The place was bright and full of laughter during the day. It was so different from night.

The first time Teito came to this hall was the night he met Frau as an assassin. That night the place was deserted and cold wind blew against his back. He was cold, or at least he was supposed to. The fire Frau set the moment they made contact was enough for Teito to forget the cold. His body was hot from even the slightest touch, yet he was shivering.

Teito had always felt he was lacking of something he didn't know. He didn't even aware of it until that night. Something inside him stirred. It confused him and putting his self-control and sanity into chaos. All of that happened in only one night, one short moment when two persons from opposite sides met. What was that feeling, it was so confusing yet simple. It was suffocating, yet pleasantly gentle. Why it was that blonde hunter troubled him so?

"So you're Teito-kun?"

The sudden call behind him froze Teito on the spot. It was careless of him to let anyone, no matter who, to sneak up behind him like that. The brunette was too distracted by his own thought.

Turning back, he gave a questioning look to a gentle-looking man towering him from behind. "Who are you?"

Smiling, the man extended his hand in greeting which Teito took in reflex. "I was told about you by the other three."

"Those guys…so you're the fourth hunter."

Teito was…shocked, in lack of better term. He had no idea the so-called elite hunters were like these people. They introduced themselves so easily, knowing fully well Teito was their enemy. Either they were too stupid or too confident to do it. Besides, the man barely looked like a cold-blooded assassin hunter. He was pale, with his light-colored hair and silver eyes. Above all, his gaze was kind and understanding, and somehow reminded the brunette of Labrador. This man intrigued him. Somehow, somewhere, he felt he had seen the pale man before.

"Have we…met before?" asked the boy as he voiced out his thought.

At that moment, the hunter's countenance changed. The gleam on those silver eyes made the brunette realized how different this man was from his first impression. Indeed his smile was kind but that eyes seemed like they could pierce through Teito's very soul and exposed any lies or secret.

"Maybe we have," answered the pale man.

There was a strange feeling stirred awake inside of the boy. It was different from what he felt with Frau. It was similar to a longing feeling and nostalgia that were filled endless sorrow. That sadness, so unbearable, it brought tears to Teito's green eyes.

"Who are you?"

His breath choked in his throat and words were lost. Blurring pieces memories rapidly came back but none of them was known. He knew this man yet the more he tried to remember, the more it escaped his mind. All was left was fear and sadness that left his body to tremble like a cornered weak boy.

"Don't fear me. I'm not your enemy."

Shaken as he was, Teito froze on his feet. He watched in silent fear as a pair of pale hands descended down to both of his shoulders. In his head, the boy had imagined the worst thing came to happen, but none of it came true. All the hunter did was patting his head gently upon seeing his fear.

Everything was so bizarre. Everything that wasn't supposed to happen was now happening to him. Teito felt his head was so full, he couldn't understand a thing anymore. Until he sorted out his mind, he could only trust his instinct. The first thing was to avoid this man for now. The brunette was too confounded to identify his feeling right now. He knew what he felt about this man was fear - unexplainable fear - but it was more than that. There was a feeling vivid to longing.

"For now, you are," replied the boy, still unsure.

This man was a hunter. Teito was supposed to kill him but he just couldn't bring his hand to grab the hidden knife. More than once the brunette had tried to grasp the hilt but every time he looked at his target, the intention gone in a flash. Teito blamed it on his previous dilemma but even an idiot could tell. Teito merely hesitant to lose the trust these people had given him.

Knowing there wasn't much he could do at the moment; Teito decided to drop the conversation and hastily walked away. The older man was left behind, staring but smiling against Teito's retreating back.

Softly, without heard by anyone, the pale man whispered to himself, "At last I found you, Tiashe."

* * *

><p>That night, Teito dreamt of his past. It wasn't rare for him to have fragments of his memories appeared in dreams. However, today was slightly different. Usually he would only have blurry monochrome dream. His small self would stand in front of a church, hearing the bell rang and then he would only stood there until alarm clock woke him up. Today's dream started the same as usual. Teito was standing in front of a church, the bell rang three times and the snow fell to his hair and shoulder.<p>

The dream was somehow more vivid than usual. Teito could see his own breath - small and transparent cloud - against his clasped hand. Beyond the iron gate, he saw a large, in-ruin church, half buried by snow. Smell of smoke greeted him, so real and so unlike a dream.

In that dream, Teito was crying. His small hand was trembling as he clutched a man's robe. He could hear his pathetic sob against the man's chest.

"Father, don't leave me," begged the boy.

"I'm sorry...I have to leave you..."

The so-called-father's tone was full of regret and sadness. It made Teito's heart throbbed with unknown pain. His small hands then released the grip from the man's robe and moved to clutch his own chest. It was in so much pain that the small Teito didn't know how to respond. He didn't know how to make the pain disappear, so he gripped his cloth hard.

"Don't leave me behind. I want to go with you!"

Teito could feel his father's body trembling when he pulled Teito into his arms. He felt loved radiating from the warm and larger body. However, even a small boy like him knew, he was about to lose that warmth. Nothing he could do would prevent that.

"My boy, go with your uncle now," the man pushed Teito away. "Fea, please take care of Teito for me."

Teito was then pulled into another hug by another man from behind. It was someone he knew very well: his uncle.

"I will brother. Come, little one. Let us hurry."

He was held by his uncle with innocent eyes still staring behind, toward his father. Through the glassy eyes he saw tears had rained down his father's eyes. He couldn't make out his father's face, but Teito remembered how his father's kind eyes gazed ever so sadly at him.

* * *

><p>Teito didn't wake up with a start. He woke up crying. It was the first time and the boy felt nothing but overwhelming sadness. Tears were still raining down from his large emerald eyes. The boy had to rub his eyes several times until there were no more traces on his cheek.<p>

The brunette realized, no matter how much he dreamed of the past, he couldn't change it. He still wanted to know everything about the past but right now his priority was to run Ayanami's given plan. He had to kill the hunters. His head immediately formulating numerous plans but none of them was ever good enough. No matter how many times he thought this over, it was absolutely impossible to kill all of them by himself.

We were driven to the edge with no place escape. Sometimes he really wondered if the God was having fun toying with his life.

"Are you awake, Teito?"

Mikage's sudden call from beyond the door made Teito's head froze for a second. Apparently the brunette was still having difficulty to clear his mind off from dark thoughts. To tell the truth, because of this, Teito often afraid he would lose control over his expression one day. When that day came, he sincerely prayed to whomever God above, it wouldn't be Mikage who would discover it.

"I'm getting ready right now, but if you don't mind, come on in," answered the boy flatly.

Mikage told him once that at certain situation, he should reply people with not only answer but also smile. Teito felt the day had come but smiling was terribly hard for him. At best he could do was to give flat tone and not a frown. Of course the blonde boy who had been with him for so long knew Teito too much to worry about that.

"So what were you talking with Frau the last time? I never get to hear the story."

The brunette froze. "Did Frau tell you anything?"

"...nothing. I want to hear it from you."

Sighing, the brunette replied, "It doesn't worth your time, Mikage."

Teito wanted to hide everything from his best friend. He didn't want his cheerful and kind friend to be dragged to his world, even though it already happened. One thing he forgot to consider was the fact that Mikage never seemed to fail at guessing his intention. He knew Teito better than the boy himself.

"As far as I can see, I am a hostage, is it right?" the brunette bluntly struck. He knew he had hit the eyes when he saw Teito flinched. "And probably my sister too, since she was first taken care at Military hospital and now moved to Church hospital." The blonde waited for Teito to give any sign of surrendering. He knew the brunette would be too stubborn to show one, but any smallest changes in Teito's countenance was his cue. Color was drained from the younger boy's face. Mikage knew he had arrived at the most critical point.

"If I was in your shoes, what will you do?" countered the brunette.

Mikage knew his younger friend too much to know what was trap and not. The brunette was using the question to both evade and rendered Mikage speechless. And of course, the blonde knew exactly how to do the same to Teito.

"If I was in your position, Teito Klein, I'll become a murderer or demon or whatever you want to call it. However, I won't allow you to go beyond saving with me as your reason. If I were to do the same as you did right now and used you as my reason, what will you think of it? Right now, I feel like crap, you know. You're practically saying I'm the one who force you to corrupt yourself. I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to fall into this kind of job because of me. If that is the case, I'd rather stopped being your friend right now."

"But, Mikage, it's not…"

"Don't say it's not because of me you become a murderer. I know you too well, Teito."

"And the boy spoke of the truth, brat!" The two boys turned back with one nodded and smiled to greet while the other glared fiercely at the newly arrived blonde hunter. Frau seemed unfazed by Teito's threatening glare and decided to ignore it. "You should quit it while you can. After all, I have promised you the hostages' safety."

If looks can kill, Frau believed he had died ten times. Teito was glaring dagger at him because Frau was acknowledging Mikage's speculation as the truth. Of course they all knew Teito wouldn't really go and kill Frau here because Mikage was here. Frau knew the brunette didn't want his friend to see the kind of mess he was in.

_'Such as pure soul…It was really too bad for that soul to be tainted by blood,'_ the hunter thought.

Frau honestly believed it was such a waste to kill such a kind and beautiful soul. He wanted to save the two boys of their cruel fate but he didn't know how except to put them under their protection. He had gone and did it but it was really hard since a particular brunette boy refused to rely more on him.

_'What am I going to do with you, Teito Klein?'_ fumed the hunter, unknown of the darkness they would be going through in the near future. And in that near future too, their relationship would take the furthest turn.

* * *

><p>Am I taking too long again this time? But hey, I'm updating LMBM too! So I'm forgiven, right? If no, please review. If yes, please review either way :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine**

serenityninja : thank you so much.

ianandra: really? It's not long enough? I mean, I usually post 3000 words chapter! (that's long and hard to write...for me anyway)

kaori kuni: I hope I've fixed the bad habit? *fidgeting nervously*

Anne Fatalism Dilettante: Yep. Fixed it! Thanks a bunch!

**A/N:**

**I've been thinking long for this but...I guess I'll have to put this story down to T-rated. I initially think of writing lemon but seeing how the story's progress, I doubt I'll ever have the chance to, except for last chapter, probably. Besides, I've realized that some readers are actually under-age. It's not fair for them not being able to read just because I might write lemon for the last chapter, right? So yeah, it's T-rated now.**

**I'm very sorry too for being so late. I have lot of things going on here. I was robbed, my wallet and phone's gone. And then after I finally think I might be able to update, I sent the wrong chapter to my beta *sigh***

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>'What should I do to make this moron stop?'<em> Teito sighed inwardly. He had been hearing insults from Shuri Oak the moment he stepped into his classroom. It was nothing new but the blonde had been going for nearly ten minutes, and still counting.

The brunette half-heartedly listened while eyes roaming around, searching for familiar messy flock of gold. He hadn't met Mikage ever since the blonde went back home, saying his mother was getting worried without seeing him at least once in a month.

It had only been three days but insecurity gnawed him. There was rarely any day Mikage would left his side. While Teito was more than happy with Mikage's presence, it had proved to be his main weakness. Just like this, he felt hollow inside.

His fists were clenched hard, his nail turned white. Although the wooden desk managed to hide his nearly bleeding hands, Teito couldn't hide his darkening countenance.

"Are you done, Shuri?" Teito nearly snapped. It had been so hard to contain the anxiety; he didn't need any more salt to his wound. A cornered rat might bite the cat, and Teito was ready to throw his fist to the blonde.

* * *

><p>Shuri Oak had never been cut down on his words before. Everybody listened to him, out of fear, probably, but anyhow no one dared to interrupt him, all except this one brunette here. Teito Klein. He had always been a thorn to Shuri.<p>

_'He is special, he is a genius.'_ Shuri had been hearing that a lot but, heck, Teito Klein was just a normal boy. Indeed he was better than Shuri in most way but other than that, he was nothing but a commoner. Even better, Shuri had been hearing rumor about the boy being a slave Ayanami brought up. That explained his presence in this prestigious Academy. At least that was what Shuri wanted to believe.

"Would you stop acting like a brat, Shuri?"

_'Plus one to I-hate-Teito meter'_, Shuri added mentally. His idolized brother-cousin, the cool and detached Hakuren, was defending the brunette.

"Hakuren, why are you stopping me? This low-born piece of sh-"

Hakuren gave him a hard stare, giving Shuri another point of hatred. For the-mighty-Shuri to be given a stare was unforgivable. It was humiliating. If he could, Shuri would want to retort. However he didn't want Hakuren to hate him.

"Tch. This is so stupid," the younger blonde pouted but decided to walk away peacefully.

* * *

><p>Shuri Oak retreated fast, much to Teito's surprise. The blonde had always been a stubborn fool who acted all high and mighty around the brunette. To see him yielded to Hakuren so easily was quite an amusement.<p>

"Should I thank you for that?"

The older blonde smirked and tilted his head. "And since when did you become so humble?"

"Never around you anyway."

"Right, you'll only smile to Mikage, I know that much."

Offended; not really, but surprised; very much. Teito had never been told straight off about that. Of course he knew he had been acting cold to the whole world except Mikage but being told that, was in fact, stung a lot. He was reminded of how lonely his social-life was.

"I'm…" Sorry, he was about to say. Did he really need to apologize? Teito didn't make a mistake but Hakuren's soften gaze stabbed his conscience.

"There's no need for sorry," replied the blonde upon reading Teito's frown. "I merely tried to save my cousin from becoming a despicable person. I know he's just jealous of you."

"That should be my words. Why would anyone feel that way about me? He had everything I can ever dream about."

Right, there was nothing to be jealous of. Teito's life was twisted enough for him to be jealous of other's life. What moron would actually like to be placed in his shoes? Shuri Oak was, but that one was oblivious to everything in the world. The blonde had everything Teito ever wished for: a comfortable house, foods, friends and most importantly, a caring family.

Hakuren heaved a sigh. Either it was frustration or disappointment, probably both, but Teito seemed to annoy his senior again. He was getting good at it recently. Though seeing the older blonde's eyebrows formed a frown had always left a bitter end.

"I should be going," said the blonde, seeing the teacher coming in from the corner of his narrowed eyes. "…but I don't see Mikage around. Why don't you hang around someone else today?"

"I don't have any other friend, and you know that."

"I know. I'm offering you to hang with me today."

Teito was rendered speechless, hearing someone actually offered to befriend him. Hakuren didn't say it out loud his intention but Teito simply understood. Whatever Hakuren said to him, be it rude or harsh, it actually meant good.

Smiling mentally at the effort, Teito nodded. How long it had been, he wondered, since the last time he felt a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading like disease in his body?

"Are…you sure?"

"Stop thinking about useless stuff, kid. See you at lunch," the blonde grinned haughtily – his trademark smile – and waved Teito goodbye.

For the rest of the morning, Teito's head was in the cloud. His time seemed to speed up without his knowledge. When the bell struck thrice would then he realized the class had ended.

He had forgotten all about his notes and lectures. All he could think about was a certain long-haired blonde as he ran off to their meeting place.

"A…am I…late…?" the brunette panted heavily. Sweat wet his forehead visibly but his emerald eyes were burning with expectation.

The sight of the loner desperately catching his breath brought a smile to Hakuren's lips. Consciously, his lips parted wider, throwing out amused laughter. The younger boy, however, replied in a frown.

"Sorry," the senior chuckled. "I didn't expect you to be so punctual, you'd actually run."

"I'm trying to keep my promise."

"Yeah but you don't have to run so hard just because you were late for one or two minutes."

"Are we eating or not?"

Hakuren smiled again, fascinated at Teito's apparent way to drop the topic. Strangely, Hakuren had begun to like the younger boy. At first he was only trying to be nice, inviting him to lunch and helping him from Shuri. To converse so normally like this with the brunette was in fact, fun; so much fun and so full of surprises.

The brunette's reaction was innocent but serious and kind. He rarely talked but he was a good listener. When he replied, it was short but meaningful. To think that Hakuren used to hate this boy just because he was Frau's favorite made Hakuren frown from guilt.

"Are you close to Frau-sensei?"

"…not really."

"But you're his favorite. Don't you like him?"

The junior's replied was arching eyebrows and widen eyes. It was then Hakuren realized how beautiful his green eyes were under the sun. They were like green mirrors reflecting sunlight and enticing anyone who dared to gaze into them.

Complimenting that forest-color was dark brown lock that fell so softly to his cheek. It made Hakuren thought of brown-color silk threads. If only Teito Klein would smile, he could've made more friends.

Of course, telling the boy was out of question. Knowing the boy's serious nature, he would think Hakuren had fallen for him or something.

"I'm giving you something to think about. You seem to be the type who doesn't understand your own heart," said the blonde, intending to make Teito think more about himself. Hakuren's effort was fruitful. His words haunted Teito even at night.

The brunette was left staring blankly at the ceiling, feeling mentally exhausted but unable to sleep. Hakuren said Teito didn't understand himself, what did that mean? No...It meant as it was. Thinking back carefully, Teito began to realize how he never tried to understand what he wanted. Putting aside the importance of Mikage, nothing was clear. Everything seemed like pieces, arranged sloppily to shape up his life.

Teito certainly wish to know about hunters and such, but why didn't he ask Frau about it? Frau might not answer an assassin like him but he could also open up like Labrador. However he wished to deny it, Teito clearly wanted to know the blonde as a man, not as a hunter or a teacher.

Frustrated at his inability to comprehend himself, Teito left his room. He left his windows widely open, letting the gust of wind stormed into the room, making the plain-white curtain fluttered wildly.

Discreetly, the boy walked toward the door, opening it as slowly as possible. Lately, the wooden door had been producing creaking sound if opened too rough. Though it was fine during the day, in the night as quite as tonight, even the slightest sound may wake the people up.

As usual, the corridor at night was deserted with light barely lit. Teito's only choice was to follow dim light from crescent moon hanging above and made his way to the forest.

Teito didn't think too much when he went to one of his favorite spot. Whenever he needed to think, he would go there. All he had to do was to follow his feet, letting his most agile body parts to lead the way. They had remembered every corner and turns Teito had to take.

Forest during night-time actually horrified Teito in more than one way. The thick darkness was like impenetrable mist surrounding the trees, giving him feeling that something bad would jump and attack him. Even so, the boy found comfort in listening to crickets and rustling leaves.

Finding his usual spot, Teito nonchalantly dropped his body to the ground, feeling the cold tip of leaves brushed his ears and cheek.

Inhaling deeply, the boy shuddered as cold air entered his through his nose to the lung. Tonight the wind was strong and icy. With only a thin layer of plain shirt and pants to protect him, Teito was shivering. Still, he closed his eyes, letting his consciousness drifted between daze and alert.

Though it was too chilly for his liking, Teito had to give up to the temptation and fall asleep. Soon enough, dreams followed, just like any other night he had.

The prologue was always the same. He would stand in the middle of somewhere, in the snow. If usually the image was blurry, this time it was vivid. Teito could see white flowers planted orderly, adorning the stone-steps where he was standing this time. Pine trees, half buried in snow swayed gently from afar. Then, like always, there were sounds of bell echoing in his dream world.

It was soothing so he stayed there, absorbing the scene and simply listening to the sound, until his expected person came to pick him up.

"Tiashe, I told you many times not to wait for me here. You'll get sick!"

The brunette perked up and happily bounced into the man's arms.

"Uncle! I'm sleepy!"

Chuckling, the man lifted up the boy, setting him on his arm. Young Teito loved it so much to be carried by his uncle. The boy would circle his thin arms around his uncle's neck and then played with his ashen hair.

The young one knew his father was so busy so he only had his uncle. However, he didn't feel sad. His uncle was kind and gentle. Whenever Teito find it hard to fall asleep, the man would tell him adventurous stories. The boy would listen as he imagined himself in the story and would somehow end up sleeping.

Some other time, he would sing. His uncle wasn't the greatest singer but his baritone voice sounded perfect in Teito's ears. It would softly lulled Teito to sleep.

_'Right…that song…'_

As if it was accompanying Teito in his sleep, the song began to play. At first, the brunette thought it was playing in his head – or rather, dream – but it wasn't. It sounded so real, so close.

Parting his eyelids, Teito winced as the first ray of sun blinded him. He squeezed his eyes and then slowly opened them again as he took time understanding the surroundings. He was still in the forest but apparently he had fallen asleep for a few hours.

"You're going to catch a cold, sleeping in a place like this."

Surprised, Teito jolted awake but stumbled from a thick blanket twisted around his legs. He was caught into strong arms before falling. Usually, he would blush due to embarrassment but right now, Teito's head was so full for questions.

"That song…"

The man smiling as his pale-colored hair waved by morning wind. Slowly, his gloved hands reached out to the back of Teito's neck and pulled him in a tight hug.

"What…?"

From his position, Teito could smell faint scent of flower from the man's hair. He knew this smell. Reflexively, his hands reached up, touching that near-white lock and played with it. His hands, they remembered the game. His body remembered this man.

"Who…are you?" whispered the boy.

Whispering back, the man replied, "Come and meet me here at night if you're ready to know. I'll wait for you, Teito."

The man let go of his hug and smiled warmly at the boy before getting up and walked away. Teito was still on frozen on his sit.

"…that is…Vertrag…"

* * *

><p>Frau had always hated to wake up early. He didn't had low-blood pressure or anything. He was simply lazy, but what he hated the most was to wake up early without having anyone to bother him. Why? Because there would be no one he could blame and he hated to blame himself.<p>

Today was especially irritating morning for the blonde. First he was startled awake by some nonsense monster dream and now he found himself stuck in the middle of forest. However, that was least of his problem because he knew this forest like his own backyard. Teito Klein: that was his problem.

Frau simply couldn't understand why he felt so angry just by watching his student hugged by his colleague. They could be lover for all he cared but the flame of hatred kept burning in his heart no matter what his brain tried to convince.

The blonde couldn't turn away. His feet often almost betrayed him by jumping out from behind the trees and force the two apart.

Their meeting could be coincidence, his mind tried to reason, but the sight of that boy, sprawled so defenselessly in other's arms fueled his anger. What coincidence meeting that was if one of them was half-warped by blanket?

And then, Frau heard it.

"Who are you," asked the boy.

Frau couldn't hear what his colleague's reply. Rather, he refused to. His mind was filled by Teito Klein and the disappointment he had for the boy. Frau thought Teito had given up on his secret job, but Frau was wrong. The brunette would do anything to get information, even if that meant using the dirty trick.

Without waiting to watch or even intention to ask, Frau left, feeling cold and anguish in his heart.

* * *

><p>Morning passed into noon but Teito hadn't aware of Frau's internal turmoil. The blonde had been avoiding Teito but the brunette genuinely thought Frau was busy. It was not normal for them to meet each other after sometimes. They met every day despite without talking but, today Teito buried himself in books.<p>

It was purely mistake when Teito innocently came to Frau. His intention was to ask about the hunter who had been occupying his mind this entire morning. While it was obvious Teito asked purely due to curiosity, Frau didn't think the same.

Misunderstanding leaded to wrath. Before Frau could comprehend his doing, his hand had flown to Teito's cheek, rendering the pale skin red.

Teito's hand reflexively rose to his cheek, protecting the burning skin. His eyes water from the sudden sting. Having a hit to face was nothing uncommon. Teito lived in a world where fighting was necessary but the slap hurt his heart more than cheek.

The brunette felt water finally fell, drawing wet track to his cheek. All words were lost and all he capable of doing was to glare at the aggressor. When the blonde stared back coldly at him, Teito turned around and run as quickly as his feet could carry.

Frau watched the small, retreating back numbly. It wasn't his intention to hurt the brunette. His hand just moved by itself when he heard the question. He lost control and now was regretting it.

"My hand...hurts..."

His palm was pinkish but more than that, his heart hurt. Frau didn't know how much he truly cared, but right now he wanted so much to bang his head to the wall for being a fool he was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine**

**I'm very sorry for everyone who was waiting so long for me. I don't want to make excuses. You don't need that from me, I know. Honestly, I was having a writer's block. Though I've overcome it somehow (thank God) LOL.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry again for not being able to reply all of your reviews. I read all of them, again and again. They give me courage and inspiration to write again! Although I'm not able to finish this earlier than I planned, but alas, I'm finally done!  
><strong>

**Note that this is not beta-ed. Yayubaru1 seems so busy and probably didn't have time to check her mail...so rather than making you guys wait any longer, I decided to publish it now! If there is any grammatical or other errors found, do notify me :)  
><strong>

**Thank you again for all who have reviewed! I present you chapter 9!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At some point, Teito had surmised some rejection from the blonde hunter. It didn't surprise him anymore when the latter avoided him at every moment possible. Frau wasn't one to hit him without reason and not knowing that very reason actually plagued his mind. Teito was hurt. He felt like every day becoming less and less enjoyable, especially when saw the blonde. Teito was shunned by the society once and now he was again, by the person he looked up to. It was more painful for the latter part; that much was true.<p>

Dark thought made the temptation to hole up in his room sounded appealing – very much, in fact – but the brunette remembered his best friend. Mikage was supposed to come back today and that was the only joy he was looking forward to.

Impatience ate him as time ticked ever so slowly. Teito paced around in front of the widely-opened stone gate nervously, stopping once in a while to search that bright flock of gold. Sighing for the nth times, he continued the pacing stubbornly.

"Mikage-kun will certainly come back, so please take it easy, Teito-kun."

The boy paused his pacing to turn around. "What are you doing here, Castor-san?"

"Accompanying you. Do you mind?" the chestnut-haired man smiled ever so mysteriously.

Teito always felt conflicted around the man. He was kind and gentle to the point of discomfort. Castor certainly knew Teito hadn't let go of his identity as a killer, but his benevolent was sincere. It was an act of pure kindness but steadily drove Teito to the edge.

Albeit hesitant, the boy nodded. He had no reason to refuse anyway.

"Frau's been acting weird," the bespectacled man pointed out blatantly.

Teito tensed at the words but managed to keep from flinching. A subject he would rather not bring up, though now he was trapped between talking and silent treatment. He chose the latter, hoping the man would understand and drop the topic but Teito was wrong. Choosing to seal his lips was the answer Castor waited. He had intended to talk, not to listen.

Biting his lower lips, Teito listened as the man continued. "There was only one time when he acted that way. It was a long time ago, when Bastien-san was still alive. He was Frau's guardian," Castor added, noticing Teito's inquiring look. "He was kind and Frau considered him as a father. Bastien-san probably regarded Frau in the same light – as his son. Later on, right after we were chosen as one of the seven hunters, Bastien-san disappeared. Frau was frantic to search for him."

At that point, the man paused. Teito was certain he sensed uncertainty from the older. The boy was about to stop Castor but the older of the two turned and smiled apologetically.

"Bastien-san appeared not too long after…as an enemy."

"What…"

"Frau was devastated. Despite his love for him, he had to kill Bastien-san. He said to us, he would rather kill him than having his father killed by his friends. We believed he did it to prevent himself from hating us, but in return, despised himself for that. His heart was tortured by guilt and pain. At last, when everything was over, Frau fell to a state like he was now. Do you understand now, Teito-kun?"

It wasn't a hard puzzle to begin with. Frau believed Teito had deceived him. As for how the blonde managed to reach that conclusion, Teito had his guess. Still, it had nothing to do with the young assassin. Frau had known from the very start. Teito was a murderer; someone whose hands were smeared by bloods. Why would he felt betrayed now?

"What did he tell to you?" the brunette flared up. "I have yet to do anything to betray anyone."..._Because_ _if there was one, it would be Ayanami, _the words continued in his head but Teito decided it was wiser to keep the comment to himself.

"That, Teito-kun, is something you must ask for yourself. I am here not to report what Frau told me because, truthfully, I hear nothing from him. He had been acting very odd and I had a strong feeling it was related to you. That's all. You are free not to trust me but I've known Frau for so long. I know what kind of idiot he is. Frau is stubborn, emotional and often misunderstands a situation. If, by any chance, you are disturbed by his behavior, I ask of you to confront him. It's not only for him, but for you too."

"It has nothing to do with me." The brunette insisted, knowing very well it was a foolish stubbornness he displayed, but not without solid reason. What was he to the blonde hunter that he could affect the man so greatly? They barely knew each other.

Castor sighed and rubbed his temple. The two male was two stubborn for their own good. He knew nothing could change the brunette's thought except himself. Castor had planted the seed. He was sure the two would eventually realize their feelings for each other. While it was as clear as blue skies for others, Teito and Frau were oblivious.

"It is your choice, Teito-kun. Anyway, isn't that Mikage-kun?"

The brunette snapped and hastily ran toward the gate. He nearly forgot his initial purpose for waiting at the inner gate. Expectantly, he narrowed his eyes, searching for his friend. True to Castor's words, from the other side of the gate, Teito saw a glint of unruly mess of gold running toward his direction. There were less people coming to the Church this late afternoon so it wasn't so difficult to distinguish Mikage from the rest of cloaked people. Teito's best friend was never one to love hood and cloak. Even from this distance, Teito could make out his plain white shirt and black vest.

"Teito!" the happy-go-lucky blonde waved out. Since Teito wasn't the type to cheerfully reply a wave like some kindergarten child, the brunette merely smiled. Mikage was rather disappointed by his friend's seemingly unenthusiastic response but understood him well enough to forgive. Instead, he jumped and tackled the brunette by his neck playfully. "Miss me?"

"Idiot," replied the brunette with a blush but laughed nevertheless. "How's your mother?"

The blonde pulled off his hands from Teito and smile disappeared completely from his bright face. It was as if his usual grin was a ghost from distant past. Mikage had never looked so grim before and that worried Teito.

"She's dead," the blonde answered flatly. Emotion was void from his voice. "Don't be sorry," he quickly added. "It's just…I can't go back to school anymore. I have spent all the money for her funeral. And the house…well, it's not even ours to begin with. With no one to work and pay for the tuition, I have no choice but to drop out. The same goes for my siblings. That's why now I have to start working for their sake."

Teito nearly said he wanted to help, to work for Mikage's sake, but words stuck in his throat. Bitter realization hit him. He had no control over his life. He was a mere puppet to both Ayanami and the hunters. "…sorry…" the brunette murmured softly. Mikage smiled understandingly and squeezed Teito's hand fondly.

The teens gaze into each other's eyes, exchanging silent conversation. They need no words to comfort each other because, just having each other close, they had felt so much better already. Still holding hands, the boys turned toward Castor whom his presence was made aware when the latter coughed on purpose.

"Why don't you and your family come live here?"

"Huh?" the two boy's eyes widen in surprise. Castor's lips twitched in an amused smile. The two was still frozen on their feet, before Mikage finally got over the shock and stuttered a response. "I…I can't! You all have done so much for me, even provided free treatment for my sister, I can't ask put anymore burden on you!"

"You are not a burden at all, Mikage-kun. Certainly you're aware of the children we sheltered here. They're all orphans. Adding more children won't make any differences. However, if you feel uneasy for living without paying, you and your siblings can help around. We can use all the help we can get," the man assured.

Mikage was still hesitant but as for Teito, it wasn't a bad deal. Certainly he didn't want his best friend to be here, involved in his mess. However, as far as he was concerned, the Church gave better protection than the school or military. On the contrary, the two last places were the most dangerous, especially with Teito in their hands.

"You should take the offer, Mikage," the brunette finally said, snapping back from the shock. "I don't like the idea of leaving you here with them," his emerald eyes narrowed and glanced shortly at Castor. "…but it's better than any place I can think of."

Castor regarded Teito's words with unaffected grin. When he made the proposal, he had predicted the reaction. Knowing the brunette's nature, he could never reject it. Though it went without saying, Castor was offering Mikage and his family full protection. With the blonde in their care, they could put close eyes on Teito too. Two birds with one stone.

Teito was aware of Castor's intention but he could only fall into his game. The hunters could be scheming lots at one time but they had better intention in mind than Ayanami. Knowing that, Teito could only swallowed his refusal.

Mikage shifted curious gaze from Teito to Castor, and then back to Teito again. Something was definitely going on between the other two. They were exchanging heated glare, although it was mostly from Teito's side. Castor, as usual, was all happy and content. Returning his attention back to the chestnut-haired man, Mikage extended his hands. "Then I guess, I'm going to accept your kindness, Castor-san." The man accepted his hand warmly and leaded the two boys into their new rooms.

Midway before reaching the main hall, Teito stopped abruptly. Noticing his friend's sudden halt, Mikage paused and looked back. Stunned on his feet, the brunette gazed toward the long, spreading garden of blue flowers. His eyes spoke nothing but frantic fear. Mikage hastily walked back and almost pulled the smaller boy into his arms as he tried to calm him. However, before he could do it, Teito had turned his head to the floor. His eyes were clamped shut. His breath was nearly erratic and when it had gone back to normal, his eyes fluttered open once again. Any traces of fear or anxiety seemed like nothing but long gone history.

"Let's go," said the brunette. His voice was firm and Mikage found any word of reassurance were pushed back into his throat.

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to go this way. It wasn't supposed to end like that. All it took was only a raise of hand and all the trust he built crumbled in a mere second. Hurting the brunette was the last thing he wanted to do, but why did Frau always ended up being a moron? He could have asked. It could be misunderstanding. Maybe the boy was merely curious. Thoughts perturbed his wake.<p>

Frau stared at the ceiling of his room but his mind floated elsewhere. Teito was hurt, so much as his eyes said. Frau's hand was also hurt, but above all, his chest was stabbed with countless pain. He felt sour in his mouth.

_Damn it, damn it all…_

"Shit!" the blonde snapped, hand flew to cover his eyes. Frau rolled to his side, knees drawn close to the head. He needed his sleep, but Teito's pained face refused to leave him. Frau wanted to apologize, very much so, yet his useless pride prevented him from doing it. Frau felt wrong but reason escaped him. Teito was nothing but a student for him, and worse, enemy. However, it was also true Frau cared for him deeply. Everything was so conflicting and it hurt his head.

Glancing sideways, he noted absently at the color of sunset. Gold and orange painted the blue sky, smearing the world with sadness. As he watched the color slowly but surely turned into gentle darkness, Frau suddenly wished the night would come faster. He wanted drowsiness and tiredness to overcome his senses. He wanted to escape his thought, although knowing even if night came; he wouldn't be able to drift to sleep. At least, he hoped someone would come and distract him right now.

As if answering his fervent wish, several knocks snapped Frau out from the trance. Pushing his body to a sitting position, the blonde stared hopefully at the door. A small part of him was hoping it was Teito, but he knew it was impossible, so he cleared his throat and answered the knock. His firm answer was replied with a small smile from Labrador.

"I thought you might need someone by your side right now," the light-haired man said. "I guess you're being a big idiot again?"

Frau heaved a sigh. He knew he was acting like a child, getting mad at people but refused to tell. Still, having heard Labrador said that to his face hurt his pride. He might be the youngest among the hunters but he'd hate to regard himself as the most childish.

The younger hunter regarded the pale man for a while. As usual, his countenance betrayed nothing. If there was any, it would be a knowing smirk plastered on Labrador's lips.

"If you know, why bother asking?" Frau huffed. His hands were folded over the chest as he rested his back on the pillow. Labrador moved to the nearest chair, dragging it beside the bed and sat politely.

Frau idly watched the smaller man moved from the door, to his table, and then beside his bed. The blonde waited restlessly but Labrador said nothing but eying him coolly. It was a battle of silent endurance Frau knew he wouldn't win. Fortunately, Labrador decided it wasn't the time to tease the blonde.

"You're always an awkward fool," he grinned solemnly, pointedly ignoring Frau's sharp glance. "Why don't you start by telling me about it?"

Frau bit down his urge to growl. One glance at Labrador and he knew there was no point in arguing. The flower-lover's all-knowing gaze was all it needed to crumble Frau's mental shell. Inhaling deeply, Frau licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak. Words refused to came at first, but after a few persistent attempts, Frau succeeded.

"Well," he started and the rest flowed like water in a holed bucket. Labrador's eyebrows twisted in a deep frown, eyes stare sharply at Frau when the latter get to the part where he hit Teito. The gaze was accusing, but Frau knew he was at fault, so he sent a silent, apologetic shrug and went on. Frau had lost count of how long time had passed, but by the end of his story, there was nothing but deafening silence, both inside his room, and outside.

The blonde waited anxiously, fingers clenched and unclenched until there were nail marks on his palms. Labrador finally sighed after a minute of sickening mute. "I know you're a hot-headed man, but I never thought you'd do such thing to that boy." Frau flinched visibly. "However, I understand where that comes. Rather than angry, you're jealous, aren't you?" As if Labrador grew a second head, Frau stared at the pale man in something akin to a horrified face. It was more of the expression of utter shock to Labrador, since the flower-lover knew Frau better than the man himself.

"I…I'm certainly not feeling jealous!" the blonde defended unconvincingly. He had overcome the shock but the after-effect was great. He felt like everything inside his head was turned upside-down and then mashed violently.

"Would you do that if I hug Castor?" Frau froze, but slowly shook his head. "You see? It's been there all along. You have the answer, Frau."

"Do you think…?" Frau swallowed, hard. There was a slump in the back of his throat, preventing the words from spilling out. If he did, he might make a mess of an important relationship, although, he had made a total mess of it, consciously. Reading his mind, Labrador moved to reach Frau's head and patted the spiky flocks gently.

"There's nothing wrong with what you're feeling, Frau. It takes courage to accept, but I know you're brave enough to face Teito."

Frau took a moment to study Labrador. His pale purple eyes glittered under the dim light, but Frau could see kindness in those. Nodding, Frau opened up his mouth again. This time, he thought, he would be able to say it, to confess his feeling. However, before words were said, a loud sound of gunshot rang across the Church. The two stood up at once and rushed toward the source. Many people came out in their night-gown, but the two hunters sent them back to their room after warning them about possible enemy attack. On their way to the forest, they met Castor.

Dawn almost break when they reached the entrance of the forest. Slight light peeked out from the horizon, giving the three better lighting. However, it was least on their minds right now. The sight on that place made Frau's stomach turned sour. His gut clenched with pain and betrayal.

"Why…" a small body shook violently. Tears rained down his emerald orbs. His lips tremblingly whispered 'why' over and over again, as if that was the only word in the world. On his shaking hands, Frau saw a small handgun, pointed up to a fallen body of Frau's comrade.

The three hunters were nailed on their feet, numb to the brain. It was when the brunette threw his handgun and wobbly crawled toward the bleeding body, that Frau recovered his senses. Before the boy reached the body, Frau had gone behind the lithe body. Effortlessly, he grabbed the boy, forcefully tore him from Vertrag. The boy struggled. Tears were still raining down. His eyes were frantic, not because of he was exposed, but because of his action. He screamed. He cried. The sound pained Frau, but his betrayal pained the blonde the most. It might be out of pity, or probably anger, Frau swiftly landed a hard blow to the back of Teito's neck. The small body went limp into Frau's arms.

Castor and Labrador immediately went to Vertrag's side, inspecting the wound. There was a hole where a bullet pierced the ashen-haired hunter's abdomen. Blood was still gushing out but Vertrag was alive. His breath was harsh and his eyes unfocused, but he was conscious enough to understand what had happened. His eyes wandered to Frau, and then to the limp body in his strong arms. Vertrag smiled fondly. "Tiashe…" he whispered softly before letting darkness swallowed him finally.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: the world knows 07 isn't mine.  
><strong>

**Apparently Yayubaru1's PC's busted. So until then, I don't have beta (sad, I know) so please bear with all the errs~ or you can PM me for any mistakes I have done (I'm too lazy to double-check it all over again *sigh*) :p  
><strong>

**Alex5L: No, don't worry. I don't plan on killing him in this story. After all, I like him :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for all who have reviewed! Here's chapter 10 for you~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Teito's head was pounding with pain. The back of his neck throbbed as his stirred awake. Painful memories invaded, the moment haze cleared in his head, drawing a trickle of water on the corner of his eyes. A silent, chocked sobs escaped his lips. His hands wanted to fly to his mouth, preventing another sob from escaping, but failed. His wrist was clasped firmly with iron hampers that were tightly attached to the wall above his head.<p>

Teito glanced at his feet, noticing the lack of restrain. A pained smile nearly formed on his lips but instead, he drew a shaky breath. Teito's eyes roamed around the small jail. There was nothing noteworthy except for a strange light that seemed to come out of nowhere but from the ceiling. There was no light bulb, yet the room was well lit. His attention finally fell on a small glass window above his head. Teito couldn't peer fully beyond the glass in his position, but it was enough for him to know that he had been placed in an underwater prison. There was a school of fish swam by one moment ago.

The brunette closed his eyes. Memories he never knew existed returned to him in a rush, so had the moment of regret. Images of Vertrag's smile when Teito shot him were replayed in his head again and again. Water finally fell from his eyes and his lips whispered inaudible sorrows.

"Why are you crying for our enemy? You did well and should be happy for that."

Teito glanced up without raising his head. Kuroyuri and Haruse stood beyond the iron bars of his jail room. Teito's gaze moved from Kuroyuri who was wearing his military uniform, to Haruse who wore the same outfit as the guard. Looking back to the smaller of the two, Teito felt bitter in his throat from rising bile as Kuroyuri smiled in amusement. The raven simply stared at him, devoid of emotion. Another tear rolled down his cheek and Kuroyuri finally wiped the smile off his lips. Instead the pink-haired boy cocked his head to the side, glancing impatiently at the brunette.

Kuroyuri sighed softly before motioning Haruse to open the door for him. The raven fished out a bundle of keys, bounded together with a large iron ring. Haruse swiftly picked out a rust-smeared key and slid it into the keyhole. The door was soon unlocked with a soft click and the tallest man swung it open. Kuroyuri stepped in and walked until his eyes leveled with Teito's.

"We're going to have a full raid to this place in a week. Ayanami-sama wanted you back, so stop looking so miserable. I don't care if you have grown attached to the hunters; just remember that we still have your precious Mikage and his family in our hand."

Teito's finger twitched, but his face was flat. "Mikage and his family had moved here. You can't touch them anymore," the brunette resisted. Kuroyuri's smile grew. "Don't be silly. The fact that Haruse and I am here prove that we can kill them anytime." Teito's eyes grew wide with surprise, but hid them well. Neither Kuroyuri nor Haruse noticed the turbulence in his mind. "Besides," the eye-patched boy continued with a smirk, "We had disposed one as a reminder for you."

"What…the hell are you talking about?"

Kuroyuri's soft laughter echoed in throughout the room and deserted hallway, but Teito was still frowning. He was agitated for answer. If not for the bound he would have threw himself to the smaller boy. Still smiling amusedly, Kuroyuri walked a step closer and pulled his knife. With a swift motion, Teito had been unbound. He fell knee-first to the ground but quickly recovered.

"Do you know," Kuroyuri started slow, waiting for Teito to meet his gaze. When purple met green, his smile grew again. "…that woman's death was no accident."

"Who are you talking about?" Teito asked, slightly faltering. He had known the answer to the question, yet he asked. He hoped fervently it wasn't who he thought it was. But fate was always toyed with him, even now.

"You know who I was referring to. Mikage's mother, if you remember?" Teito's nearly dried eyes began to water again. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold out but failed. Kuroyuri watched the tears fell once again in irritation. "If you have time for that, do your job better. This time it's only the old woman, but next, it may be Mikage for all I care." Kuroyuri it waved off so casually and that made Teito saw red.

He gritted his teeth in frustration, knowing very well there was nothing he could do. But he could care less. Teito nearly snapped and attacked the two elites barehanded when Kuroyuri turned back slightly, unaware of Teito's intention. He threw a steel dagger with simple, black hilt to the floor beside Teito's feet. Teito took a full minute stare at the sharp object, his head worked fast to calculate the possibility of getting out alive.

Teito licked his lips once. "Are you the only ones sent here?"

Kuroyuri paused; his eyes were scrutinizing the brunette. With his head hung low and eyes fixed on the knife, Kuroyuri couldn't read him. Teito stayed like that for a moment until he felt Kuroyuri shrugged and walked out of the cell. Instead of the pink-haired assassin, his Begleiter answered in a hushed tone. "Katsuragi is waiting for us just beyond the Church gate. The rest has to prepare for the raid, that includes you, Teito Klein."

Teito lips quirked up in a desperate smile. His hand reached out for the knife glinting dangerously on the floor. He stared down at the weapon, letting the weight sink in as his hand accustomed itself to the knife. He twisted it a bit, making several short slicing moves before nodding to himself. Kuroyuri was already out of the cell when Teito looked up with the knife in his hand. Haruse followed suit with his back on Teito.

Without thinking, the brunette had charged in, uncaring of the loud clinking sound of metal hit the floor. Before any of the elites noticed him, Teito had appeared behind Haruse. His hands clenched hardly on the hilt of his knife as the sharp point pierced Haruse's back. The taller man gasped in pain but it only made Teito pushed the knife deeper into him. A cry finally escaped the raven's lips and he fell to his knees with Teito's knife still attached firmly to his back. Red seeped through the white fabric, staining its once clean white.

Teito panted heavily. His hand was shaking from adrenaline rush. He knew, at this point he care not about his own life. Hell, he never had from the very first moment he was made a killer. With not much difficulty, Teito pulled off the knife. The moment its steel left the body, red gushed out in a burst, smearing his face and the front of his robe.

"Kuroyuri…sama…run," Haruse gasped, feeling his death looming in the air. His support was only one weakening elbow and knees while his other hand stretched out to reach for his precious master.

The boy with eye-patched spun around swiftly, barely avoided Teito's slash. A few pink strands fell to the dark floor, contrasting with rough-black bricks. Teito didn't look down, instead stared intently at Kuroyuri. The latter glanced to the side, at the bloodied body, and then back to meet Teito's eyes. Hatred glazed his rose-colored eyes.

"Do you know the situation you're in, Teito Klein?" the smaller boy hissed dangerously. Teito swallowed visibly but never falter in his stare.

Teito clenched his hand again to make sure his knife was ready to attack of defend. His eyes glanced briefly at Kuroyuri's hand which rested cautiously at the hilt of his rapier. They both stood slightly apart, stance readied to guard or counter should any of them move.

The brunette was the first to move. His feet shifted slightly in effort to gain the better position. Kuroyuri shifted nearly reflexively, following Teito's movement in the opposite direction. Teito stepped backward and almost stumbled when his feet stopped at another body. This time it was the real guard and life had drained away from the ghostly face. Teito glanced back a second, wincing by what he saw. The two guards were killed merciless and messily. Their blood smeared the dark wall and forming a black pool on the floor.

Teito tore his eyes away from the body, once again focusing on Kuroyuri. The latter had his rapier lifted in front of his chest, but his eyes kept glancing back to Haruse. Teito knew from the constant fidget, Kuroyuri barely managed from rushing to Haruse's side. It was a very weird feeling to see a killer – an elite one, at that – having concern for others. It was strange and disturbing at the same time.

Kuroyuri glanced to his side once again after Haruse's pained gasp. Teito did the same but his focus returned slightly faster. Kuroyuri's eyes were still fixed on his Haruse. While his mind was battling over the decision to approach Haruse, Teito made a quick run toward the unsuspecting boy. His rapier was raised barely on time with Teito's quick slash. Before his defense returned, Teito struck relentlessly. The sound of metals clashed echoed noisily in the stone-walled underground. It was truly a wonder no one had come to find them yet.

Teito ducked, rolling his body to the side when he saw Kuroyuri's rapier swung to his head. His back hit the wall and Teito's hand reflexively rested on the cold and rough bricks. With slight difficulty, Teito adjusted his knife. His breath came short as his vision swam lightly by the sudden rush. Teito's green eyes were fixed on Kuroyuri's eyes. His head was busy calculating and anticipating his next move that he missed a small move to the braided boy's weapon hand. Kuroyuri stormed ahead, charging toward him, full of killing intention.

One second, that was the only paper-thin difference from death and alive for Teito at the moment. His eyes stared widely at the rapier which pierced left arm. A second late, Kuroyuri would have his chest holed. Teito looked down to his hand which was shakily stayed on the knife. It had succeeded to left a long gash of red across Kuroyuri's shoulder to the cheek. The silence was stretched with their hard breathing as the only sound. Teito winced in pain as Kuroyuri tried to pull his rapier from his arm, gasps escaped his lips.

"I don't care what my order was, I'll make sure you'll regret ever hurting Haruse," Kuroyuri hissed dangerously at his ears but Teito didn't flinch. He stared back with equal intensity of hatred. "Make me," the brunette challenged. He swiftly raised his knife, drawing another long slash to the side, aiming for Kuroyuri's exposed neck.

If it was so easy to kill one of Ayanami's best men, surely Teito's life wouldn't be so jumbled. Teito's green eyes followed a blur of pink as Kuroyuri mercilessly pulled his rapier from Teito's arm. Kuroyuri was trying to avoid Teito's attack, but the effect was more painful for Teito. Blood spluttered on his sleeve where the gaping hole was. He felt wave of throbbing pain attack his brain, making his eyes swam in dizziness. Teito swayed in his step, unable to make a straight stand. He had his good arm rested on the wall as well supported his weight.

It took only a second, before Teito managed to regain his awareness, Kuroyuri had sent a powerful kick to his bleeding arm. Teito's eyes clenched shut from the sudden shock. A restrained whimper escaped his dry and chapped lips. Sensing another sound was about to escape, Teito bit his lips hard until he felt metallic-taste in his mouth. He refused to give Kuroyuri the pleasure of hearing his pained voice.

Another kick landed on his body, this time his side. Out of reflex, he caught the foot and pulled it forward as hard as he could. Kuroyuri lost his balance and stumbled on top of Teito. Before the pink-haired assassin recovered, Teito quickly grabbed the blade that was nearly forgotten in his hand, and sent it to the back of Kuroyuri's shoulder.

Teito heard the scream, not his, but close enough to make his ear rang. With his arm still throbbing, Teito felt his vision went white for a moment. From hazy consciousness, footsteps and voices reached their ears. Teito groaned; good hand flew to rub his head. He felt imposing weight on his chest left and cracked his eyes open.

Kuroyuri's eyebrows were twisted in a deep frown as his face contorted into pain. Teito's knife was stood firmly on the back of his shoulder, but he could see blood dripping from the flesh, to the metal and down to the floor. Kuroyuri extended his good hand to the knife and pulled it out confidently, though not without a low hiss of pain.

Teito rose to his feet, albeit faltering. The thundering footsteps drawn closer and he urged his feet to run. His eyes were raised a slight bit, warily noticed Kuroyuri had done the same. Teito knew it must be so hard on the shorter boy to leave his precious Beglieter, but he had no choice. Teito, as well as Kuroyuri, was aware of how dangerous it was to disobey Ayanami. At least, the pink-haired boy knew Haruse wouldn't be killed just yet even if he would probably be caught or worse, tortured. At least he would be alive.

Following Kuroyuri, Teito found himself dragged to a deserted long and narrow corridor. It was dark and without light. Teito could smell moss and damp air. He huffed. A trembling gasp escaped his mouth as he felt a burning sensation of his wounded arm.

He was in the dark and disoriented, but Teito never stopped walking. He didn't even know if this was the right way to reach Kuroyuri. The darkness was heavy and imposing, but it wasn't unwelcome. The feeling of being left alone, floating in a dark like this actually helped to clear his mind. Hasty footsteps followed him from beyond the thick mist of dark. Teito glanced back to a dot of light in the far distance. He had yet to see any figures but from the echo, pursuer might be closer than he thought.

Focusing back to the extending darkness in front of him, Teito jogged slightly, trying to keep more distance. It hadn't even reached a minute when his bare toes hit a solid cold. Teito winced but noise barely slipped through his parted lips. He cursed silently, body very still in darkness. Teito was feeling lost; like being thrown to a middle of a thick forest in the middle of the night. If not for the narrow corridor, Teito wouldn't know which was left or right.

Teito's hand rose up in front of his chest. His palm faced out, feeling the cold but smooth surface. It was unlike his sides which felt more like rough brick, the obstacle wasn't without bump, but from the feel, it was most probably iron. Heart jumped again in his chest, draining away his tire with hope. With another hand, Teito began to feel more of the metal, knowing very well he had reached a door. At this point, not even the burning in his arm could stop him.

His numb hand finally arrived to the knob. Without thinking much, Teito pulled it down and slipped discreetly inside. It was so much darker here since the light never penetrated the place. The smell of moss was stronger when mixed with smell of earth. Teito glanced around, finding nothing but floating darkness. In his head, Teito was debating of whether he should stay or go through the iron door again. He knew, either way, pursuers were closing in, he would be caught. Instead of letting the growing panic overcome his senses, Teito closed his eyes. His breathing evened out as his heart slowed down.

He was calm; too calm, in fact, when Frau and the rest of the hunters found him. The iron door swung opened with a loud creak behind him. Light flickered on above his head, illuminating his surroundings. Teito opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw wasn't what he had expected. The room was small, that was expected, but in the farthest end, there was a small plant and a tomb.

_"Here lies a great man, and a father. Bastien." _

Teito could felt himself froze. Sorrow replaced the growing detachment. Teito remembered that name. He turned, not bothering hiding the sympathy in his eyes. Frau's eyes were locked with his. The blue-colored eyes were angry and saddened. Teito didn't understand the anger, but being in here must have affected the blonde greatly.

Castor squeezed Frau's lightly. The blonde hunter gave a strained smile as response. Teito could practically hear his heart stammered with stabbing pain. It was a pain he didn't recognized. Every time he saw Frau made such expression, it was as if Teito could also felt the internal turmoil. He felt Frau's grief. It took him a very long time to realize, but at last he understood. He had fallen in love with Frau.

Small smile graced his lips and he hung his head low. Teito looked up, once again drowning his mind into Frau's cerulean eyes. His hand was extended to Teito. The brunette stared silently at the hand, battling over the decision to ignore it or follow his body's desire to hold it. Now that he had compromised with his feeling, Teito had the worst urge to touch Frau. And that desire won over his rationality. Teito raised his good hand to Frau. The latter seized his wrist with iron grip. It was hurt but strangely Teito didn't mind. All he could think about was the contact. Frau's palm against his burning skin sent pleasant tingling all over his body.

He looked up once again, finding himself captivated by the blonde more than anything. His head was already pounding before, but it had gotten to the point where his body felt weak. It could be the fluttering he felt by the contact, or logically speaking, his lack of blood. He didn't care either way.

Teito distantly heard the sound of his own blood dripping on the ground, absorbed by the earth and leaving only dark spots. If he had to fall, he knew he would fall into Frau's strong arms. He felt safe, just thinking about that. So he let go and relaxed the tension. His feet gave away and his body fell with a soft thud into Frau's chest. His consciousness was already slipping, but Teito remembered something he must tell them before fainting. If he didn't manage to convey the message, they all would have been dead by the time he woke up. So he forced his eyes to focus on Frau's.

"They're…here…" Teito whispered softly. "…the raid…in a week…Mikage…" Frau's eyes widen in surprise, but he concealed it well. It nearly made Teito smile but the boy didn't want to waste his energy for that. Instead, he weakly grabbed Frau's fingers. "…sorry…I'm..."

"Stop it." Frau's voice was hoarse. Teito didn't know what he heard in that voice. It could be rage. It could also be concern, but his head felt funny at this moment. He didn't think he could stay awake any longer. His arm burned, so did his side. It seemed that Kuroyuri managed to break a few ribs there. Even breathing was such a chore right now.

_'I have yet to tell him about Father…'_ Teito regretfully thought as his consciousness finally slipped into the comforting darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: the world knows 07 isn't mine.**

**WARNING: This story is not beta-ed, thus contains errors. It is also contains homosexual relationship. If you dislike that, please kindly press back button of your browser.  
><strong>

**13: Thank you very much.  
><strong>

**Releen Perris: I'm sorry for being such an evil person. I love teasing people! But hey, I update faster this time, so no complaint, right? ;D**

**Thank you very much to all of you who have reviewed! It's very heart-warming to know there are some people expecting my story. Also, many thanks to Muzuki-chan for being a good friend. Since she's so eager to read the update, I have to post this chapter. I initially wanted to wait a few days more before uploading...anyway, enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Teito saw a dream. He always had. Falling snow, almost sad but gently fell like rain, caressing his bare cheeks. His breaths were like smoke; appearing every time he exhaled and gone almost immediately. Just like the ghost of his memories. His past was once white, just like in his dreams of the snow: white, clean, and nothing. But now his world had been stained. Along with the return of his memories, it began to rain in his dreams. It looked like Blood and dirt falling from sky that made him nauseous.<p>

The brunette shifted in place. His boots made no sound as they sink deeper into thick layers of snow. Cold penetrated the thin layer of clothing and Teito shivered visibly. His teeth were chattering and his hands felt numb. It was strange how cold he felt although knowing this was just another dream. Still, it was too realistic for a dream. It felt like he had gone through this very scene because his body certainly remembered the cold.

Thinking back, it was most probably his memories playing. It wasn't just his body. Teito just knew. He recognized everything: the snow, the empty field, the bell, the church, the blood, everything. He didn't even have to look around to know find the way back home. He didn't have to. Everything he cherished for had long gone, swallowed by flames of war. He could still – so clearly – hear the scream, the cries as his dearest being robbed of their lives. He could still feel so vividly, his uncle's large hand pulling his.

His uncle – or _Father_, he liked to call – was a strong but gentle man. He looked after Teito when the boy's father often absent from his life. He was like a second father to Teito. Fea Kreuz was imprinted so clearly in the dream. His ashen eyes and hair; they were almost blending in the snow. His hands gently lifted Teito and embraced him, just like his own son. Maybe he did think of Teito as a son.

That memory of him, it was so clear, it almost made no sense how Teito could have forgotten all about the man. Teito loved him, dearly, yet he tried to kill that dear person. For what, exactly? Though he failed to save Mikage's mother, but now the siblings were safe, protected by hunters. Teito was falling into a cruel trap he knew he could have avoided. Kuroyuri's sudden appearance after Mikage's return was not expected. Teito freaked out. He was scared Kuroyuri came to kill Mikage. Maybe he did, or maybe just to threaten Teito. Either way, he gave in under that pressure.

It was ironic how that one shot to Vertrag's side triggered the sealed memories back. The sound of gunshot and the blood of a fallen kin, they were all too familiar, it made his stomach lurched with acid. It was unthinkable why Teito could even raise the gun against him. Yet he did. He sent that one bullet that pierced Vertrag's – _Father's_, his uncle's – body. Apprehension of the guilt was apparent. It killed him inside. But neither could he turn back his time, nor ask for forgiveness. Everything was too late.

Teito's eyes cracked open, revealing the lush green beneath. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, blinding by the light, but immediately opened them again. Teito blinked several times as he tried to register his surroundings. The ceiling was white and high above him, unlike the low and dark-colored prison. A single light-bulb was attached to it. It was rather strange because after a good look, Teito realized it was the only source of light. Teito's head tilted to his left. There was an empty chair beside the bed. Behind the chair, there was another bed, but empty. To his right, he guessed there were more beds but the one right beside him was hidden by thick beige-color curtain.

There was no movement behind the thick cover, except for lazy flapping because of the wind. But Teito knew better. He was not a normal everyday boy. He was an assassin; one trained to kill, to track, to hunt, to hide his presence and to sense presence. He knew there was someone behind that curtain, despite not sensing consciousness.

Teito drawn his left elbow back, trying to use it as his support to sit. However, he had forgotten all about the wound. When the burden suddenly shifted to his wounded side, Teito fell back to the other side, cursing in pain. His eyes fell down to the arm where Kuroyuri's rapier made a hole. Red had once again blossomed, but now on a tidily wrapped bandage. Teito stared down at the white cloth around his arm for a moment, before shifting his eyes back to the curtain on his right. This time, with his good arms, he shifted himself up to a sit. His side was screaming pain, but he neglected it.

Once his closest people said he was a very curious boy by nature. He was, once, but ever since being picked up by Ayanami, Teito found himself losing that trait. Ayanami hated questions, so he kept them to himself. Teito didn't want to rouse his guardian's anger. Along with time, the need to ask simply drowned into the deepest part of his mind, locked securely inside. However, right now, he found that feeling back.

Guided by curiosity, Teito left his bed and approached the next bed. He grabbed the end of the curtain, feeling the fabric for a second before pushing it away. The curtain made a loud flapping. Its hanger made some small clicking sound as the metal rings hit one another. Teito had no slightest idea about who could be sleeping there. With the thick cloth out of his way, Teito could finally see what beyond it. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He was dumbstruck. The one he thought died – killed with his own two hands – were breathing despite all the bandages.

Teito was conflicted, torn between a decision to rush to Fea Kreuz's side and guilt for hurting him in the first place. The hunter had such a peaceful look on his face, as if he was sleeping. His face was paler than usual, but Teito could still see slight colors on his cheeks. Fea Kreuz was alive. Teito didn't kill him. If he had died, Teito would have lost the last person he could call 'family'. He would be all alone in this world, and that scared the brunette.

He took a step closer, now standing right beside the unconscious man. Teito didn't want to disturb his sleep – if that was sleeping at all – but he wanted a contact. He wanted to make sure the man before him was real; was alive to hate him. His good hand rose hesitantly. It hovered above the sleeping-man's face while Teito fought the urge to run away instead. His reasoning won the battle and the hand lowered down to Kreuz's neck. His skin was warm and there was pulse, albeit rather faint. Noticing the sign of life, Teito sighed in relieved.

His hand almost moved from the neck to caress Kreuz's cheek when he heard the door slid open. It was a stupid reaction coming from him. Teito succeed to suppress the yelp but he froze in that position. Sometimes, he just hated whoever God controlling his fate. Of all time, of all people, why did it always had to be Frau who found him in the worst situation? Teito turned his head slightly, eyes fixed on Frau's glaring anger. Teito knew what went on Frau's head. With his hand on Kreuz's neck, the blonde probably thought Teito was about to kill him, again.

Regaining his nerve back, Teito pulled his hand back. It fell limp beside him as Teito continued the one-sided glaring contest. The time seemed to stop but the gear in Teito's head never stops moving. There was no way he could escape Frau's anger in this situation but he couldn't help but hope. He had roused too much of the blonde's fury. He didn't want Frau to hate him anymore. It really hurt to see hatred lacing those beautiful blue eyes. It saddened Teito to see Frau's usually-cheerful countenance contorted into an ugly frown.

"What are you trying to do?" the blonde asked carefully. Teito noticed a hidden hint of anger laid behind the calm and composed tone. He knew reasoning would prove to be futile at this point. He broke the eye contact and look down, shaking his head. He didn't want to fight with Frau now. Not with Ayanami closing in with his full force.

Instead of answering, Teito walked pass blonde to his bed. He sat on the side; eyes glanced up, back to Frau's. The hunter knew, the brunette was waiting for him to calm down and followed him to sit and listen. For once, Frau listened. He head had been too preoccupied by stupid emotion lately. He was always blinded by rage and foolishly threw it at the boy. Teito deserved a chance, and Frau wanted to give him that chance, despite not exactly willing.

"How long have I been out?" the brunette started with a fidget when Frau sat right in front of him. His long legs were crossed. Teito noticed how the fitting jeans made folds on the side of his knees. Frau wore different outfit than his usual black robes. He was – to put it simply – casual, with only skin-tight cotton tank-top and tight jeans. Teito fought back a blush and looked back to Frau's frowning face.

"It's been two days since we found you."

Teito nodded. They still have time. Though it was possible Kuroyuri had reported him to Ayanami, he doubted the latter would change his plan on the attack. He was a man with pride and mundane confidence. He wouldn't postpone his plan just because an insignificant boy's betrayal.

"There are four days more for preparation. It should be enough. And to answer the first, I was just checking pulse."

Frau looked confuse for a second. Either he had forgotten or Teito's words never reached his ears. He was too weak at the time and only managed a whisper. Teito would have thought it was the latter when Frau suddenly straightened his back and face hardened. He closed his eyes and nodded grimly. "Why don't you start telling me about them? It's better to know who we are dealing with."

Looking back again, it was truly hilarious. The three of them went to that school to find out about these elites assassins just to have them attacking in less than a week. All they – or Frau in particular – managed was to pull Teito into their side. Not to mention involving Mikage along the way. Worst of all Castor said he had every intention to involve Hakuren in this war. With situation like this, they were understaffed. Having another extra person would be helpful, especially one as skilled as Hakuren. But Frau knew Teito would not like this. After all, even for just a short moment, Teito and Hakuren had somehow become closer. Knowing Teito's nature, he would definitely in rage. Not a good decision to tell him now, Frau quickly decided.

"Didn't you already know about them?"

Frau stared uninterestedly at Teito's knees for a moment. He looked up again, shrugging lazily. "We barely know Ayanami might be the leader, but so far, none."

"One." Teito replied back a bit too hastily.

Frau's eyebrows were raised questioningly at that. "What?"

"Oh," the brunette blushed slightly. He turned his head to the side, hiding the reddening cheek. "You caught me, so it's one."

Frau wasn't too sure how and what to reply, so he shrugged. Teito didn't miss the grin, although it lasted not more than a second. It made Teito's stomach fluttered. Before the reaction gave Frau reason for future teasing, faint footsteps reached the room. Teito was secretly thankful for the newcomers' arrival.

"You're awake, Teito-kun. How are you feeling?" Both Teito and Frau turned their chins toward the door. Castor smiled at them. On his hand, there was a tray full of foods. Behind him, Labrador held another tray with teapot and several empty cups. It seemed to Teito, they were planning to have a long chat with him.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you." Castor and Labrador set the trays on the table beside his bed and then the taller of the two went to grab two more chairs to the side of his bed. Teito was now sitting in front of three hunters whose eyes watching his every move like a hawk to its prey. The action was not unexplainable. In fact, it was reasonable to have their eyes on a killer. Even more so to one whom had just attempted the murder in their garden, with one of their friend as a victim. The thought brought back the bitter he felt in his tongue. Teito bit his lips unconsciously.

"Please tell us what happen in the prison, Teito-kun. We were very surprised to find you had gone, not to mention a few dead bodies."

Memories about that day in prison immediately returned, turning the flutter into bitterness. Teito release his slightly swollen lower lip only to bit it harder, drawing a trickle of blood. It was unconscious reaction, almost like a habit. Teito was so sure he would bit off the flesh if not for Labrador's finger on his lips. Teito recovered quickly, realizing his action and licked the bleeding lip. He always hated the metallic smell of blood and even more so the taste. It always turned his mood sour.

"Three of them came to rescue me. Two infiltrated this place. Do you find anyone with bleeding back?" asked the boy as he remembered Haruse. He was pretty sure that stab to the back would do permanent damage if not death.

Castor thought back for a while before nodded. "Barely alive."

Teito wasn't sure they would like to hear his explanation. No matter what reason, he had tried to kill another person. But Teito didn't feel like lying after what he did to Vertrag.

"I did that." Teito said bleakly. He didn't ask for forgiveness nor hope for one. No matter who or what the reason was, Teito knew Frau hated to see him do the killing. Teito's gaze fell on the said blonde. His face was hard and any emotion was masked professionally. Teito smiled inwardly. "Haruse, that's his name. He is one of the elites and Kuroyuri's Begleiter."

The three fell silent but their eyes never left Teito. The brunette made a nervous gesture, unsure whether he should continue or not. He passed a look at Castor, waiting until the bespectacled man nodded in approval before taking a deep breath and continued.

"Kuroyuri, Haruse and Katsuragi, those were the three who came. There were six of them. I have mentioned three. There is Konatsu, Hyuuga and including Ayanami-sama, that makes all members of the Black Hawks."

"Is that what they're called? The Black Hawks? Are you one of them, Teito-kun?"

Teito took the cup of warm tea from Labrador and murmured a small 'thanks' as he took a sip. Smoke was still puffing above the water. He stared at his own reflection on the water, noting absently how thin and tired he looked. Teito took another sip, silently feeling the warmth in his stomach.

The brunette stared behind at Fea Kreuz. He knew it was impossible for the man to simply die without warning, but Teito was paranoid with death. For some reasons, people around him ended up dead early. Maybe he was cursed after all.

"Teito-kun?"

"Oh, yeah. I was a member too. I was Ayanami-sama's Begleiter."

Frau's eyes narrowed at the words. Teito almost cowered and hide. His eyes were intense and overwhelming. Although Frau never made the eye-contact, it took almost Teito's full attention to stop himself from shaking and running away. "_-sama_? Even now you still regard him your master?"

"I'm not," Teito defended, still hoping for Frau to make the contact. "But, it's true that I still find it very hard to defy him. You've seen what he could do to me," Teito's gaze fell back to Kreuz's sleeping form. "It wasn't even _him_ who came that day but I still end up doing everything I convinced myself not to."

Castor and Labrador's eyes followed his gaze to the unconscious man before returning back to Teito. Frau still refused to meet his eyes since the other two arrived. Teito could still feel anger radiated from his rigid form. Teito didn't understand what he did was so wrong that Frau got so angry. Maybe he killed, maybe he had broken his promises, but Frau knew who Teito was before even taking him in. If that was how he wanted, Teito would give him that.

"What…exactly did he tell you to do?" Teito noticed how careful Castor laid down the words. Either he was being considerate or trying to make Teito confess subconsciously, it was still unclear. Teito had no intention to hide anything about Ayanami and the Black Hawks but any talk about his past with Vertrag was not in a preferred topic.

Teito put on his thinking cap as he constructed the words he wanted to say in his head. What should he say to avoid from being interrogated about his past and just how to do that? He could see in their eyes, they were very interested in his past. But, he knew what he could say to avoid that. Knowing Castor and Labrador, they would probably noticed evasion in his voice. Anyhow, it was unlikely for him to avoid answering without exposing some part. The least he could do, and hope, was for them to understand his refusal.

"To kill Vertrag." As he surmised, the two noticed the lack of answer as Teito's effort to avoid the topic. They looked at each other, smiling knowingly before nodded.

"We'll stop here for now. I trust you won't run away this time, Teito-kun," Castor said with a hint of amusement. Teito blushed slightly but nodded. "Good. Let's go Lab. The _seeds' _training is at noon. We have to prepare them for the fight." Teito noted Castor's words with interest. We might want to ask him later, but for now he had a bigger problem.

Teito watched the two's back disappeared when the door was closed. His eyes immediately fell on the last man – Frau – who was still sitting on his chair, feet crossed, head down, and eerily silent during the whole interrogation. When Frau was in this mood, it scared Teito more than hurt. Even when cheerful, Teito barely understood what went in his head. But like this, not understanding Frau was an understatement. It was like he was in a different dimension altogether. He was cold and uncaring. Often, Teito felt his conscience stabbed with something colder than ice.

The brunette gave more time to the blonde to think albeit knowing he could barely stand the silence. Before long, Frau started to speak. "What exactly did he tell you to do?" asked the blonde, repeating Castor's question.

"To kill Vertrag," Teito replied the same answer. He knew Frau need more than that. The hunter wouldn't accept that answer, Teito knew, but still he did it anyway. "I've answered that question, Frau."

"Stop messing with me!" Teito was surprised by the sudden raise in volume, but he was even more surprised when Frau grabbed his arms and pushed him down to the bed. Teito winced in pain as blood seeped through the bandage, now staining the bed. Frau's stare bore into his eyes, seeking for the fragments of truth. His hands clasped tightly – painfully – around Teito's wrists. "Castor or Lab might let you off the hook with that answer, but you know I won't! You've exposed yourself when you specifically mention 'Vertrag' instead of any of us!"

Teito searched his blue eyes for a hint. He found none. There was only pure rage and desire to reveal the mystery namely 'Teito Klein' who was starting to ruin his sanity. There was no way out of this except to tell Frau. But more than that, Teito didn't want to hurt Frau more than he already is. He could still see, beneath that thick layer of anger, there were sadness and disappointment. Frau seemed to regard Teito highly when the latter just come and crush that trust.

The boy closed his eyes and sighed softly. He opened them again and turned to focus his gave to one his bleeding arm. "I don't know how long Ayanami had spied on me. I don't even know anything about who Vertrag really is. When Mikage came back, Kuroyuri appeared before me. At night, in my room, he said Ayanami specifically want Vertrag dead. He had been too close to truth and Ayanami didn't like anyone on his tail. Coincidentally, I planned to meet Vertrag in the wood." A flash of pain crossed the blonde's eyes, but it went unnoticed by the boy. "I was with Kuroyuri when I came to kill him. He used Mikage as a hostage, so I have to kill Vertrag. He didn't even bother to evade when my knife nearly struck him on the chest. I stopped just in time. I didn't want to hurt him, believe me. But like I said, even far away, I was still controlled by Ayanami. I can't stop fearing him. I was afraid Mikage will be hurt because of me. At the time, the knife was taken away from me. So I reached out for my gun. I pointed it to his head. But you know what, he smiled…" at that point, Teito was already shaking and devastated.

"And then…?" Frau urged.

Teito chocked back the urge to retort as he continued. "He…he told me to kill him if that will save Mikage. I closed my eyes when my hand pulled the trigger. His managed to slap away the gun, averting the course of bullet. It hit his abdomen, as you already know."

"Is that all what happened?"

Teito shook his head weakly. "No. Afterward, Kuroyuri whispered to me the real reason. Ayanami wanted him dead not because of earlier reason alone. It was because he was connected with me deeper than I thought he was."

Frau began to feel dread rising. He hadn't heard the complete story, but he knew whatever that was, it affected Teito so badly. Now Frau began to regret his decision to force the answer out from the boy. Teito wasn't ready to share, but Frau forced him to.

"I had had feeling he was someone connected to me. I knew he was aware of my past. That's the reason of our meeting in the wood. I wanted to know who I really am. But my memories came back right after I shot him." Frau stared down at him, eyes widen in shock. Teito forced a smile. "He is the only family I have left, Frau."

Hearing the word, Frau felt weak. His head was swimming from too much shock and information. Frau released his grip on the boy's wrists and fell back to his chair, too dumbfounded to do anything. One of his hands flew up to cover his eyes while Teito lay there, unmoving. His eyes blankly stared at the ceiling. He didn't even produce a sob. Frau mentally wished how he would never raised the question, but it had been done. Right now, he could only hope Teito would just cry loudly, hit him or cursed him for being a jerk. But the boy did none of such and that made the hole in Frau's chest widened and filled with stabbing pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited: 255/2012**

**Riselva: thank you for pointing it out. Poor Hyuuga's forgotten LOL  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: the world knows 07 isn't mine.**

**WARNING: This story is not beta-ed, thus contains errors. It is also contains homosexual relationship. If you dislike that, please kindly press back button of your browser.**

**Happy: I see. Gotta come out with a new one then. Thank you for your opinion :)  
><strong>

**Again, this chapter is not beta-ed so there's probably so many errors. Do correct me if you fine one...*sigh* I'm so tired...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It hurt to stay silent. It hurt to stay in the same room. It hurt to think that Teito had just said something he refused to believe. It hurt to think. Everything was jumble of strings; twisted and haywire, refusing to let loose. It hurt him in every way, but he couldn't even shed a tear. But the important thing now wasn't about him. Teito lifted himself to a sit. Frau sat in front of him, face covered by his large palms. His countenance was pretty much obscured, but Teito knew frustration when he saw one.<p>

"Frau," he called after a deep exhale. Suddenly, a rather terrifying thought crossed his mind. Not in a bad way, but it was something he would ever want to think about. But well, he did. The thought of burying his face into the blonde's hair sounded tempting than Teito dare to admit. The mere imagination about proximity made him blush. But Teito wanted to, so he let his feet fell to the floor. Frau didn't flinch, making Teito nearly paused in his track, wanting to retreat. The man was scaring him like this. A quiet Frau is not Frau at all.

To tell the truth, Teito had enough of it. He had let Frau hurt him, either conscious or unconsciously. Hurting Teito is one thing, but hurting Frau is another thing. Seeing the blonde kept doing that to himself actually pained Teito the most. It was like he purposely did it to punish himself.

"Frau," Teito called again, irritated at the lack of response.

The brunette realized, they had a stormy relationship and Frau had ignored him long enough. But Teito wouldn't accept being ignored again. With slight force, Teito slipped one of his hands to Frau's cheek while another to the back of his head. His hands were planted firm before Frau could slap his hand away. Teito forced him to look up, applying needed strength but not enough to hurt the blonde.

Surprise was an uncommon word in Frau's dictionary. Anything rarely bothered him at all. Lately that appeared to change because right now, Frau was _very _surprised. Usually Teito was the timid type while Frau was the rough one. For the boy to do that, he must be pretty annoyed. Or not. Frau failed to see annoyance in Teito's large eyes. Most of the brunette's action might be incomprehensible for Frau, but the latter never failed to guess Teito's mental state. He knew when Teito felt depressed. He knew when Teito was confused. He knew how to make him angry. But he never knew how to make him aroused. What Frau read from the boy wasn't any of those emotions he knew. It was lust. It was affection.

Teito's hand on the back of his head kept Frau's head up. His other hand moved down to hold his chin. His hair was tangled on the brunette's fingers. Frau felt his hair was pulled down. The force made him cringed in slight pain. A gasp nearly slipped away from his lips, but before that happened, Teito did something Frau never thought was possible. Not that it was a bad thing, no. Frau wanted to do the same just as much as Teito. Frau loved women. He liked the curves of their bodies, felt the softness of their skin against him, but nothing about them could make him feel like this. Emotion exploded in his chest and he didn't know what to do with them.

Frau's blue eyes widen significantly as Teito's lips descended down to his. Wet tongue licked his rough and chapped lips, begging for entrance. Frau instinctively parted his lips and slipped his tongue to dance with Teito's in battle of dominance. The battle was short-lived. He heard the boy moaned as Frau won over the fight and pushed himself into Teito. The boy tasted so sweet. Having the chance to explore that delectable wet cave was so much pleasure. Frau's warm flesh rubbed against Teito as the former pushed him in a deeper, heated kiss.

Teito breath was warm against his lips. Frau allowed himself drowned in that pleasure. Each of the brunette's action sent violent shivers to his entire body. Pleasure crawled all over his skin, leaving pleasant tingling in his stomach. Without caring about consequences of his action anymore, Frau slipped his hand to Teito's waist, pulling the boy closer.

They embraced. Teito's hands were no longer stayed on Frau's head or cheek. They desperately enclasped Frau's shoulder because Teito's knees had turned jelly. Frau's long fingers pulled Teito closer even though the boy's waist had practically pressed to Frau's chest. Their only barrier to get even closer was their clothes. If he could discard it in a flash, he would, but the need to keep contact was too strong. The boy fitted in his arms perfectly, like it was meant to be from the very start. Maybe he was. Everything, every impossible became possible because it was Teito.

Frau loved Teito - so very much - he didn't know what to do about it. But now, after this, understanding finally dawned. The feeling was mutual. Everything was his misunderstanding from the very start. He owed Teito a lot of apologize.

Putting a sudden halt to the kiss, they parted. Teito was panting. His cheek was painted with lovely color. Frau's breathing was slightly ragged, but anyway, he was happy. The boy in his arms was so perfect and more beautiful than anything or anyone. Frau pressed his forehead against Teito and sighed.

"Why didn't you do that earlier," the man whispered teasingly. "It's so hard to stop myself from being a jerk every time I got jealous."

Frau nearly laughed when Teito choked from air. He didn't have to see to know. Teito's mouth must be moving, trying to make sound but failed. Words must be stuck in his throat. But Frau didn't need words. The blonde brushed his lips against Teito again, now moving slower. He nibbled at the boy's lower lip and the latter replied eagerly.

They exchanged short kisses a few times before Frau finally pulled back. He drew a long content sigh before pulling Teito's head down and buried his face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Teito's hand instinctively flew to his upper arms. His thumbs caressed Frau's skin in circular motion. If only it would last, if only time would stop, Frau would ask nothing more. Still, time never stopped ticking. And like Teito said to himself often, God seemed to hate him.

A sudden killing intention parted the two in a jolt. Both Teito and Frau was a trained fighter. Their senses were far from normal and killing intention as thick as the one they felt just now, was impossible to miss. Their head immediately turned toward the source: the door. It was half-opened and Ayanami was a step away from crossing the line into the room. His eyes glazed emotionlessly at the two at first. A glint of rage swirled briefly when he saw Frau's hand moved protectively to Teito's shoulder.

"That is the reason for your betrayal? For THAT man?" his tone was accusing but that didn't affect Teito.

"My loyalty never stays with you from the very start," Teito countered.

He knew doing so would further aggravate the man, but Teito felt the need to tell the truth. He felt no sense of belonging around Ayanami. But here, he felt safe and secure. He was given not only roof and protection, but also the worth of human relationship. They treated him like a friend, a comrade and a younger brother. They made him feel warmth. That didn't mean they trusted him completely, but to a certain extent. It was something he never got from Ayanami or his subordinates.

"You do understand that this place is our turf, don't you?" the blonde took a step forward and put Teito behind him.

The intruder took a casual step into the room. Authority painted the mood sour as Teito released himself from Frau's grip. Instead, the brunette put himself between his former superior and the blonde hunter. The act put the intruder on a momentary pause. His eyebrows were raised in mild surprise. The reaction lasted not more than a few seconds before replaced by a grin.

Seeing that smile, Teito felt cold crawled all over his skin. Anything that would come after that smile was far from pleasant and Teito knew it too much. He'd been seeing and experiencing pain every time Ayanami gave him that look. The old Teito would probably cower in a corner somewhere, but not the current one. He had no one but himself in the past. Right now, he had Frau and Kreuz to protect. Despite the fear, Teito resolutely stood up. He had no weapon or any means of defense, but even if he had to use his body, he would protect them.

Sensing the boy's resolution, Frau pulled out a small dagger from the inside of his coat. It originally belonged to Bastien. It was given to Frau when he killed his foster father. Up until a few days ago, he couldn't even look at the knife. Guilt ate him whenever he saw drying red on the hilt. Bastien's drying blood on that hilt reminded Frau of his sin. But Frau changed. The need to protect the boy who stood so bravely in front of him had forced Frau to take the weapon.

_'Use it when you have found someone you want to protect with your life,'_ Bastien said before his last breath. Frau took that as his last promise with his beloved father. And now, he finally decided it was time to pick up the weapon.

Frau let his thumb slid over the hilt, feeling the simple engraving on the base. The dagger was small. In fact, it suited neither his fighting style nor hand. If Frau could choose, he would prefer to use a flashy and bigger weapon. A scythe would do. Still, logic took over preference; Frau would never be able to fight properly in a small space with weapon that big.

Reaching down to his left tight, Frau drew a medium-sized gun. It was the same type he had on the school, albeit more powerful. Frau's gaze fell down to the gun on his left hand for a mere second. Giving up any weapon of his was none of the good choice. If he had any option, Frau would fight alone. However, knowing Ayanami wasn't your common assassin, fighting him alone would be foolish. Not to mention he also had to protect Kreuz.

Decision was quickly drawn. Frau gave a light tap to Teito's shoulder. The latter didn't turn, but the sudden tense told Frau that the brunette was aware of him. Wasting no time, Frau slipped the gun to the boy's hand. The weapon was welcomed. Teito felt bare and venerable without his favorite gun, but Frau's would do for the moment.

Without warning, the brunette's thumb swiftly took off the safety lock with a soft click, and then shot off the first bullet. The gun made a hole to the thick wall behind Ayanami. The bullet barely grazed his porcelain-colored cheek but the man was unfazed. A trickle of red blossomed.

Teito adeptly took the second shot and aimed for Ayanami's chest. If it was some random person on a street, Ayanami would be dead by now. As if reading Teito's thought, the platinum blonde swiftly rolled to his left and before Teito or Frau expected his next move, Ayanami had dashed toward them, rapier in hand.

From the corner of his eyes, Teito had seen the flash of movement, but it wasn't enough to evade the point from piercing his right palm. A sudden cry of pain escaped his lips as blood trickled down to the floor from his throbbing hand. The weapon was drawn quickly when Frau slashed his dagger to the assailant. The pull left a small red hole on Teito hand. The boy staggered back, the gun fell with a loud thud near his feet.

Teito's vision swam from white hot pain. His eyes were clenched shut. His intention was to calm down but having nothing to divert his mind, the pain doubled. Along with his hand, his head started throbbing. Blood soared like wave in his ears.

"You okay, Teito?"

The brunette's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times. His eyes water from searing pain. Behind him, he felt Frau's eyes rubbed his back in circular motion. It was soothing. Nodding and looking up, he found the blonde's gaze was fixed hard to a spot near the door. Teito's eyes followed the gaze. They stopped at Ayanami who stood ever so calmly with one of his hand on hip.

Distantly, the sound of metal clashing and gunshots rumbled like thunder. Teito heard shrieks. Self-restrain wasn't his greatest trait but Teito held himself better than Frau. For him who had been living in this Church for so long, it is a home. It was a feeling Teito could never understood. Still, Teito felt attachment.

"Go ahead, Frau," the brunette offered.

"No. You should go, Teito," the blonde replied without looking. Slowly – without breaking eyes contact with Ayanami – Frau picked up the fallen gun and handed it over to Teito again. "And take Vertrag somewhere safer," the hunter added quickly. Rejection would certainly follow if he missed to say it.

Teito's lips moved in silent protest. He hated to leave Frau alone to fight with Ayanami, but the blonde made a point. If they continued, they might put Kreuz in danger. Moreover, with his bleeding right palm and arm, Teito would be nothing but a hindrance.

Hesitantly, the boy moved back. The gun was slipped back. Trusting Frau his back, Teito turned around and went to the bed where Kreuz lied defenselessly. The brunette paused briefly to look at his last family. His face had gotten more color but the breathing was shallow.

"Teito," the blonde behind him urged. Teito threw a short glance toward Ayanami before hastily slipped Kreuz's arm on his shoulder.

Lifting a man at least twice his size was not a walk in the park for the brunette. But, if he were in top shape, Teito probably wouldn't be having so much difficulty. He was practically dragging Kreuz out from the battlefield. The man's toes were covered with dust from sweeping the floor without shoes.

From the corner of his eyes, Teito cautiously kept track of Ayanami's movement. If he moved suddenly, Teito would have to intercept him. However, the man did nothing except engaging in a staring competition with Frau. It was a very odd scene to watch. Ayanami seemed to be disturbed by Frau's presence – or rather, existence – and intended to erase him from this world. Another peculiar thing to note: mainly because normally the platinum-blonde would never show too much interest in anything or anyone.

Instead of standing still on his feet, watching what might be unfolding, Teito turned his back. With difficultly, he dragged the unconscious man out. His own blood dripped down, wetting his fingers to the floor. Some actually trickled down from the fingers to Kreuz's hair. Flowers of red blossomed on that ghostly hair, contrasting his skin tone. One look and one would think Teito was dragging a corpse.

The corridor seemed so long and eerie while Teito dragged his feet with smaller but heavier steps. He could hear screaming and shouting below, but this place was strangely deserted, as if Ayanami intentionally gave the order to leave him alone because the man wanted to take care of the traitor himself. Teito found himself smiling in self-pity at the thought. Just how much that man wanted to haunt his life, the brunette wondered sadly.

Passing the open corridor to the place shaded by thick concrete ceiling, Teito stopped in his feet. It wasn't even that far from the infirmary and he already had trouble breathing. A strange and heavy lump resided in his throat, seemingly hindering his respiratory.

With a heavy thud, Teito rested Kreuz on his back on a nearest empty room he could find. Leaving the defenseless man alone was hard for Teito. He wouldn't be able to protect him if something was to happen. However, leaving Frau alone with Ayanami made Teito scowled inwardly.

"Teito? What are you doing?"

In his surprise, the brunette turned around so quickly, he nearly slipped. Out of reflex, he released the safety lock of the gun. It was a good thing he had a string-thin self-control left to stop his finger from drawing the trigger. Both Hakuren and Mikage were staring at him, eyes wide in pure surprise. For a split second, Teito saw a glint of fear in MIkage's dark-gold eyes. It was gone before Teito could confirm the thought, leaving the brunette wondered if it was only his mind playing tricks.

Releasing the breath he had been holding, Teito approached the two. "Why were you two here together?" asked the brunette. His eyebrows were knitted in a deep frown. The two blonde didn't even hide their amusement at Teito's frustration.

"I'm asking the question first," said the taller blonde. His finger was pointing to the unconscious man behind Teito, and then moved to the bleeding hand. Upon seeing the cake of drying blood trying to cover the gaping hole, Mikage hastily rushed to Teito's side. The brunette watched mild amusement as his best friend started to rip his own robe. It was the robe given to him by the sisters and he ripped it apart without hesitation. Warmth crawled all over his skin.

"We're under attack," the brunette answered, stating the obvious. The two nodded simultaneously and urged him to continue while Mikage wrapped his bleeding palm. "Ayanami's here. Frau is in the infirmary with him right now."

The look on that brunette's face had told everything. He, of all people, had known how dangerous a man named 'Ayanami' was. However, they both knew that wasn't all the reason. Hakuren might not know Teito that well, but Mikage did. Even without having to spend a long time, Teito is an open book. They knew immediately that the brunette's concern for a certain blonde teacher wasn't the generic care. There's romantic feeling involved. Even before that, during their time at the school, the two actually noticed the obvious interest. Still, they kept silent.

"Why are you guys here? Or rather, how come you're here, Hakuren?"

"Mm? Oh, I'm a 'seed', actually."

"Seed?"

"Actually, I have recently become one too," Mikage added. "Ah, 'seed' is how they call us, apprentice hunters. But Teito, they never force us – or me, in this case – because I actually offer to become one."

Teito's opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came. Words stuck in his throat like a thorn. A few failure attempt and Teito finally clamped his eyes shut in desperation. His lips were pressed so hard to a thin white line. After a while, he sighed. The three hunters must have predicted his reaction. That was probably why they kept it from him.

"No matter what, I still think it's not a good idea," the brunette replied with a scowl. His good hand absentmindedly rubbed his wounded arm to soothe the pain. "But...we don't have time for argument. I have to go back. Can I trust him to you?" Teito's gaze trailed back to Kreuz's pale face, and then went to the two. His eyes were pleading.

"Once you make that look, I know there's no stopping you. Fine. I'm the least useful here, so I'll take the job. You go ahead with Teito, Hakuren-san."

"Just Hakuren's fine, Mikage," said the taller blonde with a small smile. Casually, he put a hand on his hip as he appraised Mikage. With a single approval nod, Hakuren put a hand over Teito and dragged the boy out from the room. "We'll leave him to you then."

"Got it. Come back safely. And don't worry about him, Teito. I'll protect him if he's someone important to you, but…"

"…but?"

"You'll tell us everything once this is over, right?"

A ghost of smile graced his lips, but it was gone before Mikage or Hakuren realized. There was no confirmation; no word or nod. Teito didn't know what he should do to answer. To abide meant he would likely to lie. If he had to, Teito would tell them the truth, but he wasn't sure he could spew everything out. Some things were just too difficult to convey by words. Besides, the thought of going somewhere far away after all of this end sounded so good to him. Everything happened because of him. All these misfortune rooted from just him. If he was to go, maybe – just maybe – everything would be good and nice. But somehow, the thought break his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: the world knows 07 isn't mine.**

**WARNING: This story is not beta-ed, thus contains LOTS of errors. It is also contains homosexual relationship. If you dislike that, please kindly press back button of your browser.**

**People, don't kill me...please? *puppy eyes*  
><strong>

**I know I haven't updated for so long. I hit writer's block (I hate it so much) but I'm back once again! Sorry for the wait (if there's anyone actually waiting for me *sobs*)  
><strong>

**I'm so very terribly sorry! I write ASAP and though it's long, I've finished it! And it's longer than usual too!  
><strong>

**All of you, really, seriously, I'm sooooooo sorry *bow down*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Teito strained his ears to listen. The long corridor was filled with blinding light from afternoon sun. It was usually lively with chatter, but the usual energy was nowhere to be seen. The sisters, the congregant, the bishops, they were all seemingly gone from this place. The only prove that there were people in the Church were the sound of battle; the cries, screams and the clashing metals.<p>

Eerie enough, all the sounds came from the Church's front plaza. That, and galloping noise from both Teito and Hakuren. Stealing a glance, Teito bit his lower lip to stop his mouth from protesting. Again, he will send a person toward destruction. Misery never strolled too far from his life. Like that, more and more people were hurt.

One time in the past, his step mother scowled when Teito was nearby. She said Teito was a bad luck, an unwanted child, an omen of destruction. No one believed her. Teito was happy because everyone was kind to him. But now, they were all gone; killed and burned to nothingness. Maybe it was his fault after all. Maybe he was a bad omen after all. Maybe he should've chosen death after all.

That hideous thought never left him completely. It always put Mikage in bad mood but what could he do? Everything in his life always seemed to turn to a bad direction. If Teito was the same as his past self, he would've probably jumped off this corridor.

Meeting Mikage changed him somehow. He was capable of living his miserable life now. Bad things never ceased to stop from happening, but Teito found people he wanted to protect more than his own pitiful life. From one to two and finally now Teito had four precious persons he truly cherished.

Automatically, his steps hastened. He needed to see that person. He had to see him laughing and grinning like there was nothing wrong in the world. He fervently needed to see him alive.

Beside him, Hakuren threw a curious glance but took him no word to understand Teito. The boy was, after all, one who wore his heart on his sleeve. From his personality, it was easy to know that Teito wasn't one to open his heart, but he was an open book. That often made Hakuren smiled secretly.

Before Hakuren rolled his eyes elsewhere, Teito once again grabbed his attention. The brunette made a sudden stop on his track and simply stared at his feet.

Teito was practically glaring with such intensity that made Hakuren shivered.

"What's wrong, Teito?"

Hakuren gently placed his palm on Teito's shoulder. The blonde could feel the smaller boy's body tensed with the contact, but relaxed slightly upon seeing Hakuren's frown.

"What if we're too late?" asked the brunette.

His faltering voice left a big hole in Hakuren's chest. This boy had gone through a lot, the young Oak thought with regret. At his age, Teito was supposed to play and study with his friends. Instead, he was forced to go through war and bloodshed.

Smiling assuringly, Hakuren pulled Teito into his arms and bury the boy's head in his chest. "Teito, believe in Frau. He will never leave you alone."

"I know," the brunette replied with trembling voice. "I know, but I can't help but feel like this. I am cursed by death, Hakuren."

Any men or women with heart would probably weep, hearing one as innocent and pure like Teito said such saddening words. Why him? Why Teito?  
>He had done nothing to deserve such fate.<p>

Out of impulse, Hakuren's hug tightened. Before the blonde realized, his mouth blurt out: "after all of this ends, go somewhere, far-far away from here. Go and find your happiness, Teito."

Hakuren regretted his words. He still had a lot of things to see and talk with the brunette. But when Teito nodded and replied with a weak 'yes', the dark feeling disappear. In that instance, Hakuren realized, he truly wanted to protect this boy. It wasn't love in a romantic way. It was love for a brother.

Teito was so delicate and precious. One look at him one would thought Teito could break with a single hug. Maybe that what triggered a strong protective urge inside Hakuren.

Suddenly realizing his action, Hakuren loosened his hug and took a step back with a blush.

"Sorry...I..."

"No, thank you," cut the brunette. He pushed Hakuren's body away slightly to stare at his light-purple eyes directly. "I'm okay now. Let's go."

Finding no excuse to hold back, Hakuren nodded and followed Teito the where he last saw Frau.

Teito didn't held back at all when he kicked the door open. The poor half-bent door was now nearly snapped into half and hanged pitifully at its hinges. The two boys rushed into the room.

Splutter of blood smeared the infirmary's white wall, leaving a gory impression. Both Teito and Hakuren were frantically searching for familiar blonde spike. Their hearts were thumping loudly from exhaust and fear but glimmer of hope refused to leave.

Somewhere in the pile of what used to be the bed, a hand rose up, throwing a pitiful chunk of bed frame. The wood made a loud clanking when it hit the floor in front of Teito.

The two boys exchanged glances. From the strand of gold peeking through the gaps, they had known it was the man they were looking for. Still, the two approached cautiously.

"Frau, you okay?" asked the brunette with tired voice but still extended his hand to help Frau.

The pile made a low rumbling voice before a tall figure shot out. His gold locks were smeared by dust and small pieces of wood. With a wild shook, Frau dusted his hair and replied, "I'm obviously not. I'm dirty and irritated. Where the heck is that guy?"

Hakuren made a quick scan around the room but found no trace of their enemy. Though, it was very apparent that a rough battle had occured.

Giving a final quick glance to the door, Hakuren asked in a low voice, "What happened?"

"Everything you see here," Frau replied. Wry smile adorned his lips. "The last thing he did was giving me a hard kick to my side. It hurts like hell, by the way."

"Apparently," Teito withdrew his hand, but eyes fell on Frau's hand which covered his hurting side. "So any idea where he went?"

"Looking for you, most probably."

Teito gave a cringe. "Reason is?"

"Well, he was pretty pissed off when I told him you're ours. Think he owned you or something?"

The brunette was silent for a few seconds as he was absorbed in his thought. But before any of the two blondes said anything, Teito had cut them to it. "He did own me in a sense."

Hakuren hated it when Teito fell into dark thoughts. The brunette often did it, but as long as Mikage stayed beside him, Teito would immediately escape his darkness. However, any conversation about Ayanami would lead him to think foolishly and this is that one good example.

Teito didn't have to give long thought to know how angry Frau and Hakuren were from their faces. He knew he had said the wrong thing, but it was a truth Teito didn't want to hide or refuse.

Instead of apologizing, Teito sighed. "Do you expect me to lie and told you he doesn't own me? Why do you think I always so faithfully following his every whim? I dirtied my hand for him because he is a truth I can't deny."

"Why do you say so?"

Disappointment laced Frau's voice and it hurt Teito so much. It was for this man that Teito decided to betray Ayanami. From having nothing to wanting to protect someone was a dream Teito thought could never be attained. Having achieved that, he boy knew, by telling him about this would certainly damage Frau's trust.

Still, he couldn't lie. He didn't want to.

"My life belongs to him the moment he saved me. His word is absolute because that is how he trained me to think."

"But you've changed!"

Indeed he had, like Hakuren said. If he hadn't, Teito wouldn't be standing here, talking with them like this. He would have fought with them; to kill them. Still, here he was, sane and miserable, but the small light of hope never disappears from the corner of his heart.

With a gentle smile, Teito replied, "Indeed. That's why I'm here. I may not be able to break myself away from him completely but to a certain level. But…mm, it's nothing."

The two blonde sighed in relieved. In one way or another, Teito's existence seemed to grow inside of them. For that, Teito felt so happy; actually the happiest in his life. However, one thing he kept secret was his fear. Teito was unsure of himself. He who had –without doubt- shot his own kin might kill these precious people. That thought scared him so much, he wanted to run.

Before he changed, before he stopped being human, Teito had to settle this himself. Of course, it was difficult. Maybe it was impossible. Teito was skeptical about the probability but out of anyone, he knew Ayanami the best. That man, Teito's God, an absolute law; he had to kill him.

With that in mind, the brunette turned his back and walked toward the door. He knew where to find Ayanami. If the platinum blonde went to find him as Frau had said, then there was only one place. Ayanami was also the only person to know everything about Teito. He knew Teito's fear, Teito's feeling, simply all of him. Then, Ayanami must've known what Teito would do now.

"I'm going to check on Mikage," said the brunette.

Frau and Hakuren would be deaf if they claimed never notice the falter in Teito's voice. It was so obvious the brunette was pushing himself hard. Or he might be faltering due to the guilt from lying. Either way, the two found no way to force it out from Teito. They also assumed Teito said that because he wanted to be alone. Indeed Teito was hoping to be alone but not for the reason the two thought.

"We're going to find Ayanami then."

Teito froze upon hearing that. A long and deep sighed threatened to escape but instead, Teito swallowed it back and inhaled deeply. A lie seemed appropriate at this time, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Knowing Ayanami wouldn't be found; Teito relaxed his stance and left the room alone. At least, this way he would prevent anyone being a victim. Though, Teito could already imagine the three blonde's angry faces when they realized what he was about to do.

It wasn't suicide he was looking for. Deep inside, Teito felt that his existence brought about trouble than help. It was the same feeling he felt about Ayanami. At least, Teito could bring him down together with himself.

Subconsciously, he walked faster. Teito didn't even bother maintaining his breathing and after just a few minutes, he had run out of breath.

Soon reaching the room where he left Mikage, Teito stormed in hastily. Upon hearing the sudden snap of the door being open, Mikage turned around. Without spending even a second of hesitation, the blonde grabbed his gun, released its safety lock and point it at Teito.

It was a good thing Mikage had a very good self-control because if he didn't, Teito would be lying on the floor, bathing in blood.

"My God, Teito, stop doing that!"

Not noticing the panic, Teito brushed aside Mikage's retort and said: "I see you're okay. Did you see anyone?"

"No. Is there anything wrong?"

"No," answered the brunette a bit too hastily. "I've got to go. Be very careful here, okay, Mikage!"

"Teito, wait…"

Mikage extended his hand to stop his best friend. He knew something was definitely happening, but the brunette had gone like a wind. Mikage heaved a deep sigh and prayed silently: _Don't do anything stupid, Teito…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

He heard the whistle. It was a sign to 'regroup' for all the personnel. Being under Ayanami for so long, Teito was very familiar with that sound. But, Ayanami wasn't calling for all of them. The platinum blonde specifically did that do call Teito to his place.

Looking outside the window of one empty room, Teito carefully inspected every visible high ground. As he thought, a figure stood by one roof one building away from where Teito was. The figure had his back facing the sun and that made his front colored with darkness. Still, Teito didn't need to see the person's face to guess. He'd know that pose from anywhere.

"Wait for me there," said the brunette despite no one hearing. Miraculously, the figure seemed to notice the boy. His head was tilted slightly as he faced toward the window where Teito was. It was like the man telepathically said: _I'm here. Come and get me._

Teito smiled wryly. It was so strange how he and Ayanami understood each other like this sometimes. He hated the man that was sure, but somewhere deep inside him, familiar feeling refused to disappear. Teito wanted this man's recognition. Once, Ayanami was his world and a part of that feeling existed even now.

With a careless shrug, Teito jumped down from the window. He was far above the ground and falling down from this height would certainly kill him. But he felt no fear. When he reached approximately twenty eight floors, Teito kicked the wall hard. The momentum sent him flying toward the next building where Ayanami stood waiting. Expertly, he grabbed the window pane of another window and kicked the wall again to lift him up. It was an easy effort as his body weight feather. And finally, like dancing, he somersaulted his feet into the room.

A soft thud from his feet touching the ground reverberated in the room. Immediately, his green eyes glanced over the room. As he had expected, it was empty. The silent notified him of the lack of human presence. Of course, Ayanami must've cleared this place too.

Deciding not to waste his time idling, Teito picked himself up and stormed out. The place Ayanami chose this time was a tower so Teito continuously climbed a seemingly endless flight of stairs. Beads of sweat glistened on his porcelain-colored skin. With brightly shining sun peeked through the small ventilations, the drops of water shine like crystals.

Once in a while, Teito would glance outside, checking the time. Of course it didn't change much since he did it once every a minute. Still, the act kept him a while, the small source of sunlight ceased to exist. The only lighting he had was small candles spiraling up until finally ended beside an iron door.

With a nervous push, Teito opened the door. After several minutes running in near-darkness, the sudden burst ray of light blinded him. His hand automatically rose to shield his eyes.

"That was fast."

Teito's hand paused in midair before he finally dropped it down back to his side. Taking a few steps, Teito exited the dark corridor of stairs and joined Ayanami on the roof. He latter rested his back on the wall beside the door. He was a few meters away from Teito but the boy refused to shy away.

Rather forcefully, Teito relaxed his muscle and turned toward the platinum blonde and said: "It's a rather flashy way to call me after all."

Ayanami chuckled in amusement. His folded hands were now on his side as he pushed his back away from the wall. Reflexively, Teito took a step back. It was never a paranoid to keep a distance when Ayanami is involved. The man obviously sensed Teito's inner turmoil, but he chose not to move.

Instead, he asked: "Why did you betray me?"

That cold, piercing voice made Teito shivered in fear. It had been quite a while since he heard the man spoke in such intensity; such hatred. But other than that, Teito also saw pain and sadness. It might be a fool of him to try and comfort the man for when he took a step forward, his extended hand was pulled.

Body size certainly mattered to Teito. Being the smallest in the group made him feel inferior. However, it wasn't all about size. It was more of a matter of strength. Teito was agile, more than most people he knew. However, when strength was involved, he could do nothing. Just like right now. He could not resist when Ayanami pulled him hard.

Because of the sudden jerk, Teito found himself trapped between the wall and Ayanami. On Teito's back was something cold and solid. His front was emitting warmth but at the same time colder than the wall. Fear laced him. His hand trembled as his thin fingers subconsciously grabbing Ayanami's shirt.

"Tell me Teito Klein."

At the sudden push, the brunette swallowed hard. He refused to answer. His head refused to. However, his lips trembled as words slipped through them like water.

"I…I want to protect…them…because I have people I care about."

Ayanami laughed at this. It was the first time Teito heard the man laugh, yet why did it sound like a cruel mockery to Teito's ears? Ignoring the weird laugh, Teito forced himself to continue, "…I can no longer put my trust in you…"

His last sentence put a stop on Ayanami's laughter. Still, a cruel smile never left his lips. Suddenly, Ayanami's left hand left the wall beside Teito's ear and with a gentle touch, caressing his cheek. Teito felt millions of spiders crawled under his skin but too afraid to move.

Still freezing, Teito watched in despair as Ayanami tilted his head down until his mouth leveled with Teito's left ear. "I do not need you to trust me. You are mine and you will obey only me," the man whispered. His breath was eerily cold and so were his lips as he descended down to Teito's lips.

It was not at all a struggle as Teito wanted to put it. Everything about this man was so frigid but Teito still couldn't bring himself to hate him. He detest neither of Ayanami's personality nor his kiss. It was simply without emotion and Teito found it difficult to comprehend. Maybe he liked this man to a certain point…

As train of thought robbed his attention, Ayanami's lips had explored lower to his neck. With a rough bite, Teito gasped in pain and gained his focus back. "Stop it!" But the shout went to deaf ear. Ayanami couldn't be stopped by mere shouting; that much he knew, so Teito raised his hands. With all the strength he could muster, Teito pushed the man away.

Ayanami stumbled back a few steps but immediately stood straight with one hand on his hip and another on his mouth. Red from Teito's blood colored his pale lips. Teito felt his neck throbbing with pain as the man licked the blood away.

"If you want to break free from me, Teito Klein, then you'll have to kill me."

Teito looked down to the gun thrown to him. It was his intention when he decided to come here. However, hearing the tall man said it himself made Teito felt horrible. He knew. It was impossible for him not to understand his own heart. Teito wanted this man. From the moment he saved Teito's life, the boy wanted his attention. Saving his life maybe one reason, but his love for this man made Teito what he was. He killed for that. He dirtied his hand and soul for Ayanami. But why did he betray him then?

_Frau._

That was his answer. He could have chosen Ayanami, but he didn't. And now he would have to dirty his hand once more.

Emptying his thought, Teito pulled the handgun. The weapon was long forgotten but now he remembered. It was a weapon he chose to take, bearing life of many. It was time to end all of this.

With a furious cry, he dashed forward, unlocking the safety of the gun. It was crazy of him to run forward while a gun was supposed to be middle to far-ranged weapon. He didn't know what possessed him in that moment. All his head could think about was how to bring Ayanami down.

Expecting the attack, the man easily evaded Teito's straightforward lunge. What he didn't expect was Teito's double suicide attempt.

When Ayanami evaded the boy, he put himself facing Teito's back. Taking that one moment, Teito glanced back quickly and positioned himself right in front of unsuspecting Ayanami. A shot to the side of his abdomen, it was all it took.

Teito didn't even think twice or hesitating. He pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced his stomach. At point blank range, he knew the bullet would pierce through and hit Ayanami in the chest.

The roof they were at was an open space. There was no roof, no fence, nothing whatsoever. Teito had calculated this when he open fire. He made sure Ayanami stood near the edge so that when he shot, the man would fall. Even Ayanami wouldn't survive this height.

That was a mistake in Ayanami's part, but also Teito's. The boy thought he had completely gotten rid of Ayanami's influence over him by doing that. But he wasn't.

"Come, Teito Klein," said the man while blood gushed down like water from his mouth. His hand was extended long, ready to accept Teito's.

At that time, the boy pondered, why did he was such an indecisive person? He said he loved Frau. He promised himself he would depart from Ayanami. But why? Ayanami held his hand and Teito took it without thinking.

As they both fell down and fast, Teito could only surrender himself to Ayanami's embrace. Guilt ate him as he realized his contented feeling to die together with his savior.

_I am not worth for Frau's affection…_

As though reading his thought, Ayanami whispered softly to his ear: "Yes, Teito Klein. You have betrayed him. You are mine, forever."

And then, there was long darkness. But before that, he heard a lot of people screaming and he felt amazingly light.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm an expert to make Teito such a weakling and negative :( <strong>

**Teito's fans, please don't kill me just yet. I need to finish this story first. **

**R&R is much appreciated!**

**22/8/12: edited some silly mistakes (thanks to FranscoiseLaraLapis for pointing 'em out)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: the world knows 07 isn't mine.**

****WARNING: This story contains homosexual relationship. If you dislike that, please kindly press back button of your browser.****

****Many thanks to FranscoiseLaraLapis for helping me fixed my carelessness. You're just too sweet *smooch*  
><strong>**

****TeitoMcKlein: Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as any other chapters.  
><strong>**

****Honie: here you go, an update!  
><strong>**

****Thank you so very much too all of you who've been such a kind and sweet readers/reviewers! And special thanks to Muzuki-chan for being such a good friend to me!  
><strong>**

****To all of you, I present you chapter 14~****

* * *

><p>Teito blinked. Once. Twice. His eyes rolled in their socket, taking everything in. Small puff escaped his lips, rose and disappeared into the air as he exhaled slowly. He was cold; He was alone; just like every other day for a whole year.<p>

He rose to a sit using his hands as support and stayed unmoved for a few moments. The sky was still midnight colored outside. The never-ending snow was raining down the earth. Teito's gaze grew distant as he watched the flakes fell, burying the earth with white.

The clock hanging on the wall of his shack made a constant ticking sound, distracting Teito from his daze. He turned his chin toward the wooden timepiece, absently nodded at the time. He woke up at the exact same time as any other day: 4 o'clock in the morning. He had been doing that for a year and for a reason he never understood. He found peace in silence. He thought well in the dark.

Pushing his thin blanket away, Teito walked toward the clock. He stopped right beside the ticking timepiece, taking a battered jacket from its hanger on the wall under the clock. The cloth was quickly donned and Teito mentally grateful for the instant warmth. Teito's teeth were chattering from the stabbing cold. His feet felt stiff and Teito could feel the soles went numb.

The brunette had lived in this shack in a remote town near the mountain for a year, but his body never got accustomed to the cold. Snow rained down most of the days. Clouds were thick and grey colored, leaving little to no sunlight.

This place is called 'Raggs'; a place in his memory. There were no more Church and its bell. This place had lost its festivity, only gloom was left. But still, it was his home. If there was any time he was happy, that was when he was a child, when everybody he cherished was still alive. That too, was nothing but a distant memory now, together with the glory of this place.

Teito hastily wore his snow boots. It was worn out and a bit too big for his feet. That boots were a gift from the neighboring people. His old shoes were far too broken to be fixed, and they said Teito deserved a new one since he helped them often. It was heartwarming to be able to accept kindness so openly, even more so knowing they adored him just because he used his true name: Tiashe.

Teito didn't tell any of them about his true identity as one from the house of Raggs. They didn't need to know. Raggs was a ghost of past to Teito but not to them. Every year, the people would gather and pray for the fallen lord. Teito joined the ceremony once and couldn't stop flinching whenever his name was said. He thought he had blown his cover that day, but luckily he hadn't. It was truly a miracle because that day, he was sobbing like a child. How could he not when those people said so many encouraging words to him whom they thought dead.

Suppressing another shiver, Teito walked by the table, grabbing a pair of old gloves and rubbed his hands together reflexively. He checked the time one last time before stepping out from his shack. The door closed with a soft click. Outside the poor shack, the weather was even colder than he'd imagined. Sharp wind painfully brushed his skin. His eyes watered. Teito's hand reached back to his jacket, pulling up the hood and covered his head. It didn't do much to protect his face but it was better than nothing.

With much difficulty, the boy walked toward the forest. His boots sunk into the thick snow in silence. It had been his daily life to wake up early, going deep into the forest, and came back cold. At first, going into the forest was a mean to collect firewood and foods for him. Lately, his job expanded to protect the village from wolves.

Pulling his body closer, Teito sighed deeply as cold wrecked his small frame. As he walked deeper into the darkness-blanketed forest, Teito felt chill ran down his spine. Murderous intent hung thick in the air. Nearly automatic, his feet stopped walking. With narrowed eyes, the brunette cautiously looked around. There was no sound whatsoever, not even an owl which was more suspicious.

It was a calm after storm he had often experienced living in this town. Due to the massacre led by Ayanami, there were only women and older people. There was no man power left to protect the town. That was why Teito took the initiative to protect them. It was the least he could do as a survivor.

Somehow, along the way, the villagers began to notice his effort. Slowly but surely, they warmed up to him. The women neighbor would visit him in the morning, delivering foods. Often, they would ask for his help. At times, it might be helping in the green house, and the other time, he would help them with chopping the wood. Teito practically did most of the physical works. Strangely, he didn't grow muscular like a certain gold haired man.

As he thought about him, Teito felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He wanted to meet Frau. Teito longed very much to see his Cheshire grin. Teito could – in fact – go back to the church but he decided not to. Not because he hated the place. On the contrary, he wished to go back more than ever. That place was the closet he could call a 'home'. But he couldn't go. His heart wouldn't allow him to abandon his people.

Besides, he had betrayed them all. Even if what Teito did was not regarded as betrayal, he had lied to them. On his own accord, Teito sought Ayanami. Not because he wanted to go back but to finish what he had to do in order to release himself from the curse. Teito had considered the probability of him dying. That was the reason why he lied, anyway. And as predicted, he fell down from heights but before his and Ayanami's body hit the ground, Hyuuga had come with a hawkzile.

At that time, both Teito and Ayanami was bleeding profusely. Though it could hardly be seen due to Ayanami's trademark soldier uniform, but the man was certainly dying. Teito had shot him in the chest while the brunette himself had a hole in his abdomen. The look of anger and hatred Hyuuga gave him conveyed so much more than he could have possibly imagined. Although the bespectacled man was badly injured, it was as if the pain was so far away from his mind.

Teito gazed down to his crumpled clothes. He wore the same color cloth as Ayanami: black, the color of death. But thanks to that dark clothing, his bleeding was not visible. Though, the throbbing pain was reminder enough of it.

"You're a traitor through and through. Know that one day you'll end up betraying anyone, Teito Klein," the raven gasped in pain. His lips were trembling and pale. From way he clutched his stomach, Hyuuga was probably hurting in the same side as Teito. Guessed the other hunters gave him quite a beating.

The brunette let the conversation died at that and chose to closed his eyes. His mind was hazy from the pain but even at time like this, he couldn't help but think about Frau. Hyuuga would probably fly them far away, to somewhere Frau wouldn't find him. As that thought crossed his mind, tears escaped his closed eyelids and finally the whirring sound of hawkzile lulled him to sleep.

When he woke up later on, Teito was alone, half buried by snow. Hyuuga abandoned him in the middle of nowhere. As far as the scenery stretched, there were only snow-blanketed trees.

Cold and lonely as he was, Teito's head was filled with nothing but Hyuuga's words. He betrayed Ayanami. He would betray someone else someday, said the raven. But he didn't have to wait for that someday, because Teito already did.

He had betrayed Frau and Kreuz. Teito had lied to Frau and Hakuren and now after being separated, he couldn't find the will to go back. It would be a big lie if he said he didn't want to be with his precious people. But someday, as long as he stayed with them, something like this would happen again. Just like Ayanami's final words: Teito was his and he would forever be a traitor.

Rubbing his half-frozen arms, Teito stood up with much difficulty. He had lost so much blood from his own shot and his mind was still in the mist. The cold didn't do him much except to make half of his body numb. It was like ice had penetrated his thin layer of clothing and skin which was probably true.

Eventually looking down at his own hand, Teito finally realized how cold he was from the violent trembling. So he began walking as his instinct told.

From where he started until now he stopped, Teito was still confused. Distance was lost to him as did his bleeding feet. Dozens of frozen flower's thorns made a lot of cut to his feet but Teito was too numb to feel it. He knew only when his eyes fell on the trail of red long behind him.

At that moment, Teito realized he had lost too much blood. If he lost anymore, he would certainly die. So he stopped. Either he dies from blood lost or frozen in this God forsaken place, anyway, he would die.

Teito finally gave up. He dropped his body to the snow covered ground and rested his back on one tree trunk. Silence filled him with anguish as thoughts began to fill his head.

_Is this how it will end?_

He wanted to cry; to scream until his voice was hoarse and out of breath, but what good would that do? He would still die anyway.

His body screamed to resign but Teito refused to. Several faces appeared in his mind as he closed his eyes, whispering encouragement. Just like a hero in a book he once read as a child, Teito miraculously found strength to go up and keep moving.

Getting up to his feet was an effort far greater than he thought. His knees wobbled and he knew his steps swayed. Still, he tried again and again. After several failures, he finally stood firm. And so, he walked again, leaving the white covered dark forest and into an open space.

The sky was open and stretched far. Wind blew stronger and hurt his eyes. But what he saw lit a tiny hope in his chest which spread so fast like wildfire.

There was a town; a ruin of what used to be a town. Piles of broken pillars and roofs showed him the glorious history of the place. Beautiful carvings were left in ruin, eaten by time, covered by moss and vines.

But there were people. There were lights shining out from humble houses.

Automatically, he ran despite his feet's protest. Maybe he could get some help and somehow find out about the church. That was his drive to push his body to the limit. But, he was no hero in that book. His body was that of a weak human. As he reached the gate, he could hardly breathe. Every breath was so much effort and caused flaring pain in his chest.

The boy took a small step toward the town. Just a step away and he would pass the gate and entered the town. But before that could happen, his vision darkened and once again, he was plunged into darkness.

The next time he woke up, Teito was tucked in a warm bed. He could now feel his fingers and flaring pain on his stomach.

With a groan, he forced his body to move and sat. It caused the healing tissue in his body to stretch painfully, but the brunette ignored it. Instead he averted his attention to the small but warm room.

A small light bulb hung on the wall beside the door, warping the room in warm golden light. On the center, there was a small table and two chairs. Covering the table was a beautifully embroidered silk cloth and a decorated vase with snow-white flowers.

Teito took his time drowning himself in the beauty of the small display of beauty before shifting his gaze to the next thing. The rest of the items were the normal kind of furniture but he could see great effort to create them. Sophisticated engraving adorned each and every wood and stone frame.

Lastly, his eyes fell on the bed he was using. It was a single-size bed. The head had the same type of engraving as the wardrobe. It looked like flower vine intertwined with eye-shaped drawing and it went all the way down until the feet.

Contrasting the decoration, the sheet and blanket was nowhere sophisticated. In fact it was only plain white, but having a feel of the fabric against his skin; Teito could tell these were high-quality silks.

From afar, this town looked like a ruined town; a poor town without anything. But having woken up and actually be inside of it tell how rich this town probably is.

_Why am I here?_

That question appeared as soon as his attention for the familiar beauty was diverted. Looking around the room once again, he found no one but himself. However, as he strained his ears, Teito could hear murmurs and laughers somewhere beyond the door.

Once again pushing his limbs, Teito climbed down from the bed and staggeringly walked toward the door. It was also engraved with similar lines and drawings which was probably the town's culture. With a soft turn on the knob, Teito opened the door and cautiously walked out. With the brown-painted wall as his support, Teito traced the corridor which eventually leaded to a rather spacious living room.

The scene that greeted him this time was a larger room with similar furniture albeit so much more in number and variety. The same as his room, there was a table in the center. The only difference was that the table was longer and bigger. There were many chairs surrounded it with several women sat on some of them, chatting. There were five of them, three of them had black hair, one brown hair and the last one had grey. The lady with grey hair was obviously the oldest and was knitting.

The women seemed not to notice him standing. After short inner debate, Teito decided to make his presence known. "Excuse me," the boy started weakly but it was enough to get the women's attention.

The nearest woman, the one with black-ponytail turned around in surprise. Her large onyx eyes widen considerably but immediately narrowed. Her beautifully arched dark-brown eyebrows frowned when she saw Teito. Hastily, she stood up and approached the wounded boy. With both hands posed on her hips, the beautiful woman scowled angrily, "what are you doing here?! You're not supposed to walk in that condition!"

Taken aback, Teito unconsciously took a step back. "Eh, I…I'm sorry…I…"

"Now, now, Elaine, you scare the poor boy. Come and sit beside me, would you?"

Hesitantly, Teito nodded gratefully at the old lady and approached her. Teito almost fell when the wall as his support gone, but it was immediately replaced by the angry woman's warm arm. Despite her still-scowling face, Teito felt heart-warming kindness radiated from her every being. Not even her long dark purple sleeves could hide the warmth. Unfortunately for the boy, the heat was gone as fast as it came. Another woman – this time the one with black bob-haired – stood up and dragged an empty chair. Teito's emerald-colored eyes met her dark brown and they stared at each other for a few seconds. She had friendly gaze which could melt Teito's inner wall.

"Thank you…" murmured the boy. He sat on the chair which was placed right beside the old lady. When he finally settled down, Teito finally realized how all their eyes were fixed into him to the point of uncomfortable. "Um…thank you for saving me."

It started with words of grateful and the rest followed. As the women opened up and shared what they knew, Teito learned so many things. Like how Hyuuga ironically sent him to the end of earth, a place long forgotten: The ruined kingdom of Raggs. No wondered he was filled with nostalgia when he saw all those cravings. In the end, Teito decided to stay despite his heart calling.

Ending the flashback, Teito shrugged away piling snow from his head and shoulder. One silver blade with Raggs' carving was tied firmly on his thigh. When he heard footsteps and hungry growls of the wolf, Teito immediately reached for the hilt and pulled it out. It glinted in the thick darkness of this forest. Teito defensively put his blade in front of his chest and looked around the snow-covered bushes.

True to his instinct, in mere seconds, he saw a shadow jump out from the right side. It was a good thing he always wore not too heavy clothing. It proved to be a nuisance more than help. Teito agilely jumped and placed his back behind one of the big trees. He now stood face to face with a big midnight-furred wolf. It was three or four times bigger than Teito but it was nothing the ex-assassin couldn't handle.

Before the wolf made the first move, Teito had lunged forward using the tree trunk to speed up. To the unprepared wolf, the boy twirled the blade expertly until the sharp point downward. Without even a twitch or remorse, he had plunged the metal into the wolf's right eye. Blood spurted and stained his glove when Teito pulled out the blade.

Long and pained howl filled the soundless morning. It echoed far into the deep forest, making the trees vibrated. The wounded wolf immediately retreated back, helped by the thick cover of dark mist. Teito watched the beast go with slight hope. He didn't want to kill anything unnecessarily but hopefully this would make the beast stop eating the town's animals.

A long sighed finally released. Teito had held his breath too long during the battle. Air immediately filled his lung and made him almost coughed it out again. Morning air was so cold; it nearly made his lung froze.

After sensing no more threat, Teito began his morning routine: collecting twigs and any fruits, nuts or mushrooms he could collect. This was the moment he liked the most. The once dead forest slowly livened up with birds' chirping voice as the sun showered the earth with its warm glow. And finally, when it has rose up high, voices from a far would notify him that activity had once again began. It was time he head down to the street and helped the people. Collecting his gathered twigs and nuts, Teito slid down the slope and returned to the shack.

The boy thought, it was another morning, just like any other day over the year. One thing he didn't expect was the arrival of two strangers. As unsuspected as he was, the boy head down to the town where the town folks had gathered around. It was normal for the town to be chirping with chatter and laughter, but it was different today. There were murmurs of excitement mixed with happy laughs.

Teito followed a running man down the stone-paved road between rows of houses and found himself stopped at the herd of people before the gate. He froze. Stalls were ignored, people excitedly circling two men who were obviously outsiders. One had ashen pale hair with equally pale eye color. The other had the most brilliant green eyes and sun-kissed hair that defy any law of gravity.

The boy was flabbergasted as he watched the people talked to the pale-man with great respect. He wasn't surprised because of the people's behavior. Teito was dumbfounded because he didn't expect to see the two visitors here. It was a given the towns people talk with respect, because the pale-haired man was the previous King's younger brother. And the scowling blonde, he would know that man anywhere. Of course he would.

_Frau._

Before he realized what he was doing, Teito had turned around and run as fast as his feet could.

_I can't be seen here!_

It was so strange. He was filled with desire to meet them one moment ago. But when they were actually here, the boy ran away. Maybe it was guilt eating him or the surprise was too good, either way, before they were pulled into his mess, he had to go…far…far away…at least he would hide until they were gone.

_Before I hurt them again…_

* * *

><p>Before anyone protests, I apologize. I must confess, I TOTALLY hate writing action. So please forgive me for the lack of one. I make it up by writing sweet romance, m'kay~<p>

Do R&R to keep me well motivated :p


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: the world knows 07 isn't mine.**

****WARNING: This story contains homosexual relationship. If you dislike that, please kindly press back button of your browser.****

****Many thanks to FranscoiseLaraLapis for helping me fixed my carelessness.****

****I'm sorry beforehand, I can't reply all of your reviews...been so busy working lately...  
><strong>**

****The Weasel is Mine, Guest (whoever you are :D), H, Lordest Sweetest, Vistor, Guest (I don't know who you are): Thank you so much for reviewing.  
><strong>**

****Thank you so very much too all of you who've been such a kind and sweet readers/reviewers! And special thanks to Muzuki-chan for being such a good friend to me!****

* * *

><p>He had been feeling uneasy for several days but that discomfort was put back because there was so much he had to think about. Now that he carefully threaded his mind, Frau finally realized that the source of his uneasiness was no one but Teito Klein. It was for various reasons that Frau thought of that. That boy was always selfless to the point of recklessness. It wasn't even rare to find him bleeding, both physically and mentally, for someone else. Right now, Frau felt the same sort of fear-stricken throbbing in his heart.<p>

Something was amiss, he was sure, but what, he had yet to realize. Teito and Hakuren rushed in to help only to find the man alone, buried in piles of broken furniture. Ayanami was nowhere to be seen and supposedly none of them knew where to find him.

That was his biggest mistake.

Teito nonchalantly said he would check up on Mikage and Kreuz. Frau and Hakuren, both with their silly naivety, believed in the boy's words. It should have been so apparent. They had been with him for so long to know his suicidal tendency.

Yet they failed to realize.

The two of them were in the opposite corridor when they saw Teito in Ayanami's bloody embrace as they both fell fast. Frau's time was frozen as his mind screamed. It wasn't about Teito's decision to take Ayanami's hand. Nor was it about the boy's lies.

Fast approaching death, the image of Teito's battered body, drowned in his own pool of blood made Frau staggered on his feet. He won't let another one of his precious person died, that was his promise. But, Frau could only watch as his beloved's body being pulled down by gravity.

He would scream. He drowned himself in sorrow. That was the only emotion flashing through his mind if he was to see the boy's dead body. He thought hope had lost to him. That was why, when he saw Hyuuga came with a hawkzile and snatched the two away, Frau fervently thanked the raven.

He hated Ayanami and all his elites with all his life. But what Hyuuga did gave him a small ray of hope. The raven might kill him the moment he saw Frau's blonde lock, but Teito was a different matter altogether. He knew they came to retrieve the boy, not to kill him. That was why Frau could hope, even just a little, that Teito would be alive.

The Church after the battle was horrible. Countless familiar faces lied on the ground, cold and sad. As he watched bodies being lined up, Frau gritted his teeth. To think Teito could be put in the line like this was sickening.

That was why, he had to do something. Waiting here wouldn't bring the boy back. With that thought in mind, Frau left the Church. Incidentally, his intention was heard and Kreuz became his only travel companion.

The journey was uneventful. Still, lead after lead finally brought them to the city which was once glorious. Frau cared not about history. Nor did he care about scenery. Every time they arrived at a new place, his blue eyes would roam, seeking every corner for a hint of that boy's presence. Frau knew, no matter how hidden, how crowded the place was; he would be able to find Teito.

It was only a second - a blur of shadow - but it was definitely Teito. Frau would know that posture anywhere. He didn't need to see the face to know. His heart knew.

Why did the boy run? It was because he ran that Frau was convinced. But still, it hurt. Teito must've wanted to avoid them and Frau knew why. The boy had a very bad habit of blaming himself every time misfortune happened. He probably thought he would bring yet another bad luck to Frau and Kreuz.

Frau understood the fear. However, the blonde had no intention of letting that hand go once again. So he - with all his might - jumped away from the crowding people and ran forward.

With his longer legs, it was easy to catch up. Before the boy hid himself somewhere Frau couldn't find, the man grabbed his arm and pulled the boy into his embrace.

"I won't let you run from me again." said the man. And the boy - shocked as he was - did nothing but to stand frozen on his feet, mouth wide and loud gasp escaped his trembling lips.

Noting the boy's lack of response, Frau laughed lightly and planted a chaste kiss to his ear. The boy snapped from his trance, blushing deeply. It was a reaction Frau was so fond of. However, the blonde took no heed of that. Instead, he pulled the boy back toward the gate where Kreuz was waiting. The circle of crowd was looking at them, eyes brimming with questions and curiosity.

It was probably nerve-wrecking for the boy. Still, Frau wouldn't allow him to back down.

Before the ashen-haired man, Teito took a step back as if he tried to hide himself from the man. It might be a gesture of fear, but Frau knew, nothing scared the boy but death of his precious persons. If he regarded Kreuz as one of that people, then it was only one explanation for his action: guilt.

With a sigh, Frau looked up to Kreuz. He was about to explain his thought, but a look from Kreuz stopped him. Kreuz had already known. They were hesitant to be the first to break the silence. Rather, there was so much they wanted to say and didn't know where to start.

Not noticing the lingering silence, one person from the crowd walked out from the circle and broke the mute.

"Tiashe!" said a woman in her 40's. Although grey had eaten away most of her hair, but traces of the same brown-color as Teito's was apparent. And her eyes, they were brimming with affection upon mentioning the crown-prince. "We found him bleeding profusely just outside the town, Kreuz-sama. Isn't it funny, he had the same name as our beloved prince!"

Smiling as he heard this, Kreuz approached the boy and left the people crowding behind him. Knowing what Kreuz was about to do, Frau pulled the boy's arm and put him in front of the man.

Before the unsuspecting boy, the pale-haired man knelt, sending a wave of shocked gasps among the people. But the three's minds were too occupied to notice. The kneling man took the boy's right hand and planted a kiss on the back of his hand.

"Welcome back, Tiashe Wahrheit Raggs. I'm so glad you are safe."

At first, there was long silence. But the next reaction was expected. People were murmuring behind Kreuz. Some were shaking their heads in disbelief, some threw each other questioning glances, the rest was silent but jaw dropped. And then, one person was crying, the next followed, and the next, and finally most of the cried.

But those people were the least of Teito's concern right now. His hand, which was held gently, was shaking. He wanted to run but Frau's presence behind prevented him from doing so.

"Don't run. Don't worry about anything right now, Tiashe." said the man again. From the look in his silver-colored eyes, Teito could tell. The man wasn't referring about Teito fearing Kreuz. Rather, it was about Teito's reason for running away earlier. "Has your memory returned?"

The boy nodded. "I remember everything when my bullet pierced your body, Father." His voice trembled, but the boy hid it well. Though, his effort couldn't deceive both Frau and Kreuz. They knew him too well.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you about that."

"No, Father. It's a good chance to ask for your forgiveness. I had no intention of doing that, but..."

"My beloved Tiashe, you are a gentle child. I know you have been punishing yourself for that. All of us know, you did that for the sake of your precious person. So please, don't hurt yourself anymore."

"But I..."

"No buts! You heard him! Now go hug Kreuz or something." pushed the blonde.

It was a completely new challenge for the brunette. Killing people was one. And once he got used to that profession, he began to felt that this blood-washed hands like his had no right to display affection.

Underneath the thick worn-off gloves, Teito could feel his palms were wet from nervous. He wasn't cold thanks to the clothing but still his smaller frame trembled. A second was hours in his head as he felt eyes burning all over him.

Just what did they expect him to do? Running to Kreuz, crying like a baby? Or, like Frau said, hug him? It was true that warm emotions swirled like wave in his chest. It was suffocating, but not unpleasant. But, no one should love a killer like him. He should've died alone.

Still, the boy desperately clung to life.

Surrounded by people with familiar clothing and buildings were already a miracle enough for Teito. Another miracle...was unexpected. It threw him off the balance. Unconsciously, a frown formed. He was filled with the desire to run away again.

The two men must've understood him very much. Frau was intimidating as he towered behind him, effectively cutting his escape route. His long black overcoat was flapping loudly and it obscured Teito's line of sight, making the escape harder.

In front of him, Kreuz was still kneeling. His clean white Church uniform was now dirty from wind and earth but Kreuz didn't mind. His hand gripped tightly on Teito's, as if he was making sure the boy could never run from him.

They were right. He was a coward. But this coward was slightly happy. The two looked beat and worn. Black bags under their eyes showed how little the time they spend even for sleeping. All for his sake.

As he thought about this, tears glide down his cheek. A sob threatened to escape, but he swallowed it down. Instead he gritted his teeth and lowered his head. I need to say something, he desperately thought. The men would understand, but words never left his opened mouth. So he closed it again, frustrated.

"You don't have to say anything." cut the Father and as sudden as their coming, the man pulled the boy into his embrace.

Teito was locked in his arms. They were so warm; it made his vision blurred from water. But it felt so comfortable. Before he knew, his freed hands had reached up to Kreuz's back and hug him back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Father." whispered the boy.

Frau was inexperience when it came about family. For all he could remember, his family was the Church and its people. Despite his betrayal, Bastian was the only father he had. He was happy at one point, but there was always a gaping hole in his heart.

As he watched the heart-warming scene unfold before his eyes, again, he felt that hole grow bigger. The darkness ate at his heart.

Possessiveness. Envy. Jealousy.

Those were the true him. Ugly and distorted.

He felt no hatred toward Kreuz. Far from that, he actually liked the other man. But when it came about Teito Klein, everything was different. People said love was a good thing. It made your world shine. It wasn't the same for Frau. He liked Kreuz, but when the pale-haired man kissed the boy's hand, Frau felt cold inside.

That hand was his. It still is and will always his. But more than that, he just wanted to be left alone with the boy.

He wanted to scream that out, but couldn't. Instead, he had to restrain himself until whatever stuff between the boy and the other man finished. He may be possessive, but Frau respected Teito and Kreuz. So, he waited, albeit impatiently.

The time will come eventually, he convinced himself. And so, to prevent himself from breaking up, he stared down at his boots. They sank into the thick layer of snow. Contrasting with the white, his black-colored boots looked dirty. Dust and dirt smeared the once shiny black.

"I'm sorry, Father." He heard the boy whispered. Finally, he looked up.

The sun had moved to the far beyond the tall snow-mountain. Its trace of light shone down upon them. Against that golden light, Teito looked like an angel, even when he was only warped in nothing but rugged clothes. Water in his eyes exposed the light even more. It was the color of forest in the morning. Like droplets of dew on a leaf, so beautiful and mesmerizing.

The boy raised his head up, meeting Frau's fixed gaze. The contact lasted not more than a few seconds, unfortunately.

"Father." called the brunette. With a soft push, he pulled himself free from Kreuz's embrace. "I'm going back to the hut before the forest. You can ask the people if you need to find me. I need to settle one more thing..."

As the Father stared inquiringly at his nephew's face, realization hit him. Teito was really an open book, Frau thought with slight amusement. Just a look and the pale-haired man knew immediately what kind of relationship Frau and Teito were in.

They could hardly be called lovers. They never confessed about their feelings. Though it was rather obvious, but awareness was all there was. When Frau departed to find the boy, one of the things in his list was to confirm this feeling. And finally, that will be realized soon.

"Take your time." replied the Father which was answered with a shy nod.

By the time they left to Teito's small hut, the crowd had once again circling Kreuz. From distance, Frau could hear questions upon questions being asked.

Is he really the prince? We thought he had died. How did he survive? It is a miracle.

Frau looked back the last time before they walked too far to see. Kreuz looked troubled. But nevertheless, happiness was apparent in his face. On the contrary, the boy walking beside him was too silent. Because of his longer hair, Frau couldn't see his eyes.

"You've grown slightly taller, brat." commented the blonde. "Longer hair and skinnier. Are you eating well?"

With a chuckle, the brunette replied, "Food is scarce here. But never mind that, you look tired and messy, Frau."

"I guess I am." replied Frau with a shrug.

The road ahead was a long slope that reached the far end to the forest. The sound of two pairs of boots harmoniously tapping against stone path resounded in the air. That, and the sound of breathing, filled the silenced that followed.

It wasn't as if they refused to talk. They simply didn't know where to start. There were too much to be said and ended up not knowing what to say. So they left it at that. Maybe, words were not necessary between them.

The shack Teito lived in was nothing noteworthy. Finally nearing the place, Frau noted how the ceiling was barely enough to prevent snow from coming in. The wall - which was made of wood - was thin and cold. Nothing about it offered warmth, but what the two needed right now was a place to talk. And that shack was enough.

Teito was the first to reach the door. It wasn't so long ago when the boy walked through this door. That morning, he thought he would come back at night, and only to exhaust himself to sleep. But now, following behind him was someone who had been haunting Teito's mind for a year.

The door was shut with a soft click. Now there were only the two of them. Teito, who had been staring intently at the wall in front of him, and Frau whose gaze, was burning into his back.

Snow was falling, softly, like a whisper. The wind sounded like a flute, played by the forest. Gently, gently, like a song that soothed the soul, Teito found his calm back. He stopped walking and with his back was still facing Frau, he asked, "Why did you come?"

"...to get you back." answered the blonde with such determination, which instantly melted Teito's hesitation.

The brunette turned around, wishing to drown his mind in Frau's strong gaze. Instead, before he could do that, Frau had reached into him. With a strong hand warped around his wrist, Teito was pulled into the man's arms. His back rested against the man's broad chest.

Red soon found itself smearing the boy's cheek to his ears. A loud gasp failed to pass his lips as Frau descended down and claimed him with a strong kiss.

The world spun. His frozen time was moving again. And then, he finally found a place he called home: in this man's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: for the last time, no. I don't own anything.**

It's been a long time. Yep. I know. Many asked me whether I have dropped this story or not. No. I haven't. I just had a very severe case of writer's block...despite saying only the epilogue left. But it's true though. The story's pretty much complete with only the last chapter left.

And the update this time is the final chapter. I know some of my readers probably wished I write longer (for which I thankful because that means you think highly of this story). But unfortunately, I can't write any longer than this. So, I'm truly sorry if any of you disappointed.

Anyhow, I'd feel bad for leaving it incomplete, so here's the promised epilogue. No graphic scene. Just some cuddling time for our two favorite pair xD

Thank you very much for sticking with me this far, especially those who have take some time to review and put my story into alert/fave. Thank you all for your support.

Special thanks with kisses to FranscoiseLaraLapis for beta-ing for me until the last part. I owe you girl. Really, really, thank you very much (I'd give you a big hug if I can see you someday) :p

Andddd here we go, the last chapter~ enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Teito woke up feeling his head snuggled against warm wall of muscle. At first he was confused, but hectic images of yesterday's event quickly re-entered his aware mind. Instantly, he jolted to sit. His green eyes widen and then narrowed in frown. Had he just slept on top of Frau? A blush quickly colored his porcelain skin pink. Slowly, Teito moved to leave the bed, hoping he wouldn't wake the blonde man up.

The poorly made floor creaked loudly when Teito put his weight to his left foot. The boy cringed. Hesitantly, he looked back. Frau was still snoring softly. His chest heaved up and down in slow breathing. Releasing the breath he was holding, Teito turned his head back to the floor.

His right foot landed soundlessly on the floor. For a minute, he stayed like that. His ears picked up any sign of Frau waking up. When he still heard the soft snore, he sighed softly and walked stealthily to the bathroom.

Shutting the door with a soft click, Teito turned the water tap to fill the bathtub with hot water. Raggs was not as wealthy country it once was. But as it was located near the volcano, hot water was the only luxury he could ever have here.

Steam soon filled the room as water filled nearly half of the small tub. Teito took his toothbrush and efficiently brushed his teeth. After finishing with the brushing of his teeth, he filled his glass with water and gargled his mouth clean. Finally, he stripped off the clothes in no time to enter the steaming hot water.

At first the water was hurting his skin. It was not boiling hot, but enough to turn his skin red. He gave a moment until he felt accustomed to the heat and rested his head on the side. The water finally felt good on his body and he felt his tiredness was lifted slightly.

Teito turned his head to face the ceiling. His eyes were staring unfocused at a tiny hole right above his head as his mind started to wander.

Kreuz's sudden coming surprised him. More than that, he felt somehow agitated upon seeing Frau. It was true that the man had been occupying his mind for every single minute ever since their separation, but seeing him in flesh made him nervous.

Teito could still see so clearly how his lifeless blue eyes sparkled back to life upon seeing him. His hands on his arms burned through the sleeves. His gaze burned into his soul. His kiss; so passionate and loving as he devoured Teito's mouth…

The brunette shivered. Thinking about the kiss made his stomach fluttered and giddy. Red returned to his cheek and he felt a _certain_ part grew hard as well.

"Oh shit…" the boy muttered under his breath. There was no one there to see his growing desire, but it felt shameful to lose control of his body. Guiltily, he pulled his legs to his chest.

Steam from the water fogged the small bathroom. Somehow it made Teito felt more hidden, more secure. As he felt calm began to wash over him, his lower part softened. With a sigh, he relaxed his body and enjoyed the burning caress against his skin.

It wasn't too long when Teito decided to step out from the bathtub. The moment his body left the water, chilling wind brushed his skin. Soft hiss escaped his lips as he felt shiver shook his entire body weak. Hastily, he dried his body with a large towel he brought in. With a few efficient moves, warm clothing had warped his lithe body.

Teito opened the door carefully, afraid of waking the sleeping blonde. However, his effort was wasted because the very blonde was currently sitting on the bed, looking dazed. Teito froze immediately. He was torn between wanting to worm his way back into the bed and cuddled at the sleepy man, or ran back inside the bathroom. The man's beauty is sin for Teito's heart.

"Teito?"

The man's sudden call jerked Teito back. Startled, the boy gave a sheepish half-smile. It was too late now to run or hide. So the boy walked toward the bed where Frau was waiting with his hand extended. Frau's haze held him like magic. Teito was bewitched by the clear blue pool and before he knew it, he had placed his hand on Frau's. Warmth seeped into his very being. Teito felt his body shivered uncontrollable upon the contact.

"Are you cold?" Teito looked up to meet the most brilliant blue ever. Instead of answering, he smiled and shook his head. The man smiled back and pulled Teito closer. With a swift move, he slipped one hand to the boy's waist and another to the back of his neck.

Teito couldn't be more surprised. His surprised yelp was drowned out when Frau's lips once again sealed his. The man nibbled at Teito's lower lip, earning the man satisfied moan from the boy. Taking the chance, Frau pushed his tongue inside the wet cave and explored eagerly. Teito felt his body melted.

A few minutes of an intimate kiss lasted like hours in his head. Teito panted heavily when their lips parted. He felt his body grew hot and desire ran amok within him. Damn this beautiful blonde and his kiss.

"Now, you don't feel cold anymore, do you?" the man teased.

"Moron."

Frau flashed him another grin at the pout. But it was immediately replaced by serious look.

"What's your plan now?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Teito sighed. "I plan to visit Father and discuss about this. This might be the place of my birth, but I know I have to go back to the Church sooner or later. I have explanation to be made there."

Frau grinned playfully, remembering the boy's two angry friends. He could imagine the two's red-beat face as they scolded this beautiful brunette in his arms. Though, no matter how mad they were, no one could stay angry at Teito for long. It only showed how amazing this boy was.

"That's right," Frau said finally. "You have to face those two's wrath." He laughed, seeing Teito's terrified look.

* * *

><p>"I'm alright with any of your decision, Tiashe. As long as they don't involve hurting you or having you went missing on us again."<p>

Teito looked down, slightly hurt at Kreuz's unintended sarcasm. He knew his uncle didn't mean bad since it sounded sincere and laced with worry. Teito unconsciously flinched when his eyes met Kreuz's. His uncle was serious. And Teito had made a very big mistake by leaving them.

"I'm sorry, Father."

"You know I love you more than anything, Tiashe."

Teito raised his head with a smile plastered on his cherry red lips. "I know," he said.

Finally, the usual kind and understanding smile bloomed, forming dimples on his uncle's cheek. The sight made Frau nod in approval. The two had always put each other more than themselves. It was heart-warming to see them finally reunited properly. Frau knew how much they meant to each other. Although in a different sense from Frau needed Teito all together.

"When will you leave?"

Frau directed his gaze back at Kreuz. Lingering there for a few seconds, his attention returned to the boy. It seemed he couldn't control his reflexes to droll at the boy each and every time.

Force tearing his gaze away, Frau replied, "Today. Noon will be good since the next village is only a few hours away."

"So soon?"

"Yeah." Teito said with a slightly sad smile. As if he was sad to be apart from this place. Maybe he was. "I want to meet Mikage and Hakuren as soon as possible."

"I see. I won't hold you then. I need to remain in this town for a while. I hope you will keep him safe, won't you Frau?"

"Don't ask stupid thing, Kreuz. You know I won't let him do any stupid stunt again. If I must, I'll tie him up until we arrive at the Church."

Kreuz laughed at that. Imagining his stubborn prince being tied up sounded strangely appealing. Maybe that way the troublemaker boy would stop them from worrying about him day and night.

Smiling finally, Teito rose to his feet and hugged his uncle close. In response, Kreuz squeezed his nephew's arm and planted a kiss on his forehead. "May you be safe, my beloved."

"I will, uncle. And you be safe too."

Frau followed but instead of hugging, he took Kreuz's hand and squeezed them painfully tight. "Be safe, my friend." Said Kreuz which was replied the same by Frau.

* * *

><p>It took nearly 6 days to reach the Church. Teito was excited when they saw the white building stood ever tall and proud from far distance. He was supposed to feel happy but as they got closer, dread gripped his heart almost painfully.<p>

"Will they forgive me?" the boy looked up to search for answer inside Frau's sky-blue eyes. When he saw light gleamed warmly in that beautiful color of blue, Teito quickly unclenched his fists. He wasn't aware when he actually clenched them.

"I'll be right behind you," encouraged his lover. Teito smiled in gratitude.

The gate was as imposing as the one in his vivid memory. The same white stone wall was opened every day to greet people who sought forgiveness and protection. Once again, Teito walked through the thick gate. However this time, he didn't come to kill. Nor did he come to seek protection. He came for his friends. Teito had never believed in God anyway.

Stepping inside the gate, the two travellers entered the Church ground. They had a mere few seconds of peace before mercilessly surrounded almost immediately by worshippers. At the sudden crowd, Teito only frowned at Frau. The ex-bishop smiled apologetically and that drew a sigh from the boy.

It had always been a wonder why Frau was so popular with the worshippers. They knew he read porn and smoke despite being a supposedly-holy man. They were all attracted to him like bees to flowers. Then again, Teito probably had the worst attraction because he literally fall head over heel for him.

"Frau, I'll go ahead. You take your time," mischievous gleam crossed the brunette's eyes as he passed on the message. His grin told Frau to handle the mass himself and Teito was going to escape. From the corner of his eyes, Teito saw Frau extended his right hand in attempt to grab Teito's arm. "Sorry," said the boy as he slipped away, leaving Frau pouting at his leave.

Now alone, the boy slowed down on his steps. His eyes travelled around, taking every familiar scene.

_It's really been a while._

Memories of the place quickly reappeared in his head. Throughout his miserable life, Teito was the happiest in this place. He made friends other than Mikage for the very first time. People cared and doted him every day. Though the latter made him cringed inwardly for a bit, he couldn't stop happiness from bubbling out. He felt loved for the first time in his life.

Teito made an automatic turn when he reached the fork and walked toward the park. It was Teito's favorite spot to spend his free time. In the far end of the small park stood a cherry-blossom tree. Teito had been eager to see it bloomed but it never did, unfortunately. Until today.

Strong gush of wind blinded him temporarily the moment his feet stepped out into the park. A storm of pink petals showered him. When Teito finally opened his eyes, everywhere was dotted by pink. It was breath-taking and the boy was flabbergasted.

For the first time he could finally see pink petals covered each part of the tree branches. Wind brought about the flowers and they rained down upon him like pink-colored snow. The world was suddenly seemed so bright and colorful in his eyes; something he had never truly appreciated until now.

Snapping out from his mesmerized state, Teito walked closer to the tree. The distance wasn't far at all, but obstructed by flying petals, the boy failed to notice a blonde figure who sat comfortably under the tree. A few steps away from the tree then, he finally noticed the other.

The other's long blonde hair, as usual, was tied to the side. His dark purple eyes were deeply engrossed in the book on his lap. Raining flowers never seemed not to bother the boy. Wavering smile nearly graced Teito's lips when he took a step closer and made his presence known.

Hakuren Oak was born a noble. He had everything one man could ever wish for: money, comfortable house, abundant food. But none of them were his true wishes. For all his life, Hakuren had always longed for two things: his freedom and true friends.

He had gotten the first by running away from home, but the second wish was the hardest. He thought having a true friend would never happen in this life of his, but he was wrong. He met Teito. Despite the differences and bad beginning, Hakuren had come to love the boy. Such innocence irked him often, but Hakuren simply couldn't hate the boy. He was probably the very first best friend he had ever made.

When Teito was presumed dead, Hakuren cried for the longest time ever. Both he and Mikage did. Teito was their precious brother, a jewel in their life. And he was gone, thought dead but they knew Teito was alive.

And so, when Hakuren raised his head to meet that emerald gaze, water blurred his eyes instantly. Knowing nothing needed to be said; Hakuren rose to his feet and crush the boy into his chest. The smaller boy flailed, but Hakuren smiled instead of letting him go.

Behind the boy, Mikage was staring, obviously not believing his eyes. He must be contemplating whether this Teito in Hakuren's arm was real or an illusion he created because he missed the boy too much.

"He's real, Mikage."

Mikage's frown turned into a gasp. And he ran toward the two, joining in with the hug. "Teito, you big moron," said the other blonde with a sob.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Hakuren released his hug and kissed Teito on his forehead. "Welcome back, Teito."

"Yeah," said Mikage, following in Hakuren's lead and kissed the boy's forehead. "Welcome back home."

Teito felt his body warmed up from inside. Butterflies pleasantly made his stomach flutter. His miserable life suddenly turned 360 and he felt cherished. He had too many people to care about and that made him afraid. But he couldn't help loving them. They were the best thing ever given to him by whomever God up above. And for that he was thankful.

"I'm back, Mikage, Hakuren," said the boy finally. A wide smile beautifully formed as once again they warped their arms around him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 years later<em>**

Snow rained down like it always was in Raggs. For the years he spent living in this town, Teito had grown accustomed with the skin-piercing cold. And unlike several years ago where he lived in small shack of wood, now he had a slightly better house. Better yet, together with Frau.

The blonde man had left his old occupation and decided to go with Teito since the latter refused to stay in the Church. The place was still one of his homes, but the boy felt the need to put a distance to his old life. And thus he came back to Raggs with Frau. Of course, the people were more than overjoyed. After all, he was their prince.

As for Frau, leaving his job was a blow to the Church. He was one of their best fighters. The best of the best, actually. He was a genius in combat and still is. Teito could see why the Archbishop – Jio-sama – would try to stop the man from leaving. Still, Teito felt nothing but happy as the man left for him.

When there is a light, there's a shadow. There's always a negative impact for everything. And this one was no exception.

With Frau's leave and his position empty, they had to find his replacement. Much to Teito's dismay, both Hakuren and Mikage applied. Worse, they were accepted quite warmly at that.

"Why are you sulking suddenly?" Frau slipped his arms from behind and easily circled Teito's lean waist. "Still mad at Hakuren and Mikage?"

"I'm not mad!" the boy pouted but didn't resist when Frau pulled him to sit on his lap. "I'm just…it's a very dangerous job. I don't want anything bad to happen to them."

"Teito, they're not children. Nor are you their mother. It is their lives they are living."

"I know, I know but still…"

But still he couldn't help but fear. They were truly precious for the boy. Teito had broken once. If something were to happen to them, he'd probably break down worse than ever before. At the gloomy thought, Teito unconsciously frown.

Sensing the boy's mood, one of Frau's hands moved away toward the boy's chin and forced him to look up. For the last three years, Teito had grown. His silky brunette lock had grown longer. His skin was still the same porcelain albeit darker just slightly. But he was still the beautiful boy Frau had grown to love.

_And that pout was always so cute_

Frau smiled lovingly as his head lowered down to kiss Teito's nose. "Stop fretting, okay. They'll be okay. Castor and Lab are with them."

"I guess," the boy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Once again, Frau lowered down, but this time on Teito's slightly parting lips. He licked the boy's lips, earning a soft moan. Taking that as an encouragement, Frau pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring and massaging the wet cave. Frau began slowly but the tempo increased without knowing. When they parted, Teito was flushing bright red and panting quite heavily.

"I won't let you talk me into stopping this time, brat." The man smirked. Much as he wanted to do all sort of dirty stuff to the boy, the latter always managed to stop him. This time, Frau wouldn't allow him to talk his way out of this.

"I…I'm not…"

"Yeah, yeah." Once again Frau's mouth silenced him.

As for the rest, well, they live happily ever after. Sometimes, Teito would visit the graveyard near the entrance to the forest. It was where the people had buried his parents. But at the far end, there stood an empty tomb. Whether the intended person was already dead or alive somewhere, Teito put it as a marking of his past. It only had a stone marking, but the words engraved were clear…

_I entrust to you my past..._

Wind blew hard, blowing away dirt and dust. On the stone tomb without name, a black military hat fluttered as if caressed by the wind.

* * *

><p>Well, if I decided to write anymore stories, I hope to see any of you again. Until then~<p> 


End file.
